


Prayers for the Wicked

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 61,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's very different, and very Au in some ways. </p><p>It involves a Renegade Shepard who meets Jack Harper(The Illusive Man) way before the beginning of ME.  It will eventually involve a romantic triangle between Shepard - TIM and Shepard - Hackett.</p><p>This is an alternate telling of my The Green Mile story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Translations at the end of the chapter.

 

_Spring – 2164 – Rome_

Jack Harper was lighting a candle near the altar of a Cathedral when a muffled cry caught his attention.  Curiosity got the better of him; he ducked under the rope that cordoned the main section of the sanctuary from the rest of the chapel.  He went through a closed door at the end of the hall that led into a closed off courtyard.

A priest stood over a boy who couldn’t be more than five beating him with a whip.   Jack was about to intervene when a young girl rushed across the courtyard.  She grabbed the boy by the shirt to drag him away from the man.  She pushed him towards an alleyway that led away out to the street. 

The rage of the priest quickly transferred to the young girl.  He yanked her down to the ground by hair and began whipping her.  The girl looked up and her dark brown eyes met Jack’s.  The whip caught her in the face and split her lip open.

“I’m going to kill you, once and for all, you interfering puttana.” The priest raised his arm up again and Jack shot the bastard in the head.

“Merda.” The girl scrambled away from the body as it fell. “Merda.”

He stepped over to crouch in front of her. “Are you ok, girl?”

“Cara.” She turned angry eyes up at him. “My name is Cara.”

“Do you have somewhere safe to go, _Cara_?” Jack needed to get the hell away but he couldn’t leave her.

“Yes.”

“Do not lie to me, girl.  Understood?” He frowned at her for a moment before he grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up off the ground. “We should get out of here before someone decides to check on that bastard of a priest.”

“Father Gessati won’t be missed.” Cara struggled to keep up with him.

He muttered a curse when she tripped.  He swung her up on his back so he was carrying her piggyback style.  “Hold on, girl.”

“Cara,” she muttered. “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you home. Where do you live?” He asked.

She lifted her hand to point behind them. “I live in the orphanage that Father Gisseti was in charge of us.”

“You can’t go back there.” Jack lowered her back to the ground once they were far enough away.  He led her over to a nearby pastry shop to sit at one of the tables outside.  He applied medi-gel to the cut on her chin.  He ordered coffee for himself and juice for the girl.  He also ordered a plate of mini pastries for her. 

He turned his attention to the girl who hesitantly took a bite of one of the cakes. “Do you have a last name?”

Cara brushed crumbs from her face with her sleeve. “Non.”

“No. How old are you?” He handed her a napkin.

“Eleven, in a week.” She crushed the napkin in her fingers. “What…what do you want with me?”

He couldn’t leave her on the streets but he sure as hell couldn’t take her with him. “I’ll find a safe place for you to live…and get an education. You’re going to need a last name.”

“Shepard.”

“Shepard?” Jack frowned at her.

“He mocked me because I tried to protect the little ones.  He called them my sheep.” Cara gave him a look that made her seem closer to thirty than ten.

“Cara Shepard.” He pointed at the plate. “Eat.  I’ll work on getting you some sort of identification.”

 

_Summer – 2170 – Rome_

“Mr. Harper.  I don’t think you understand.  We took Cara in under the assumption from you that she was an orphan without parents.  She has been well educated.  She’s excelled in school, graduating two years early.  But she shows no interest in attending college and frankly, she has become a disruption to the other orphans.” Sister Mary-Anne gave him a tired look.  “Cara shows an exceptional ability with technology.  We’ve even found her designing electronic things that we don’t understand.  She cannot remain at the home.”

“Are you telling me that you’re kicking a sixteen year old out on the street?” His eyes narrowed. “I built this place, Sister.  I think you should remember where the money that fills your coffers comes from.”

“If you choose to remove your support that is a risk that we will have to take.  You’ll find Cara waiting outside.” The Sister pointed towards the door.

“You’ll regret that, _Sister._ ” He murmured when he stepped outside.

Cara sat slouched in one of the chairs lined up against the wall near the door.  She was wearing jeans and a hoodie with scratched up black boots.  The hoodie fell back when she glanced up at him to reveal that she’d dyed her long brown hair with streaks of green.  She had a notebook in hand that she’d been scribbling notes in.

“Sorry.” She folded it up and shoved it in her back pocket when she stood up.

“Why?” Jack draped an arm over her shoulder to lead her out of the school. “I don’t pay them to have opinions on what you decide to do with your time.”

“She doesn’t like my fascination with electronic explosives.” Cara grinned up at him.  “She always say that ’Your skills would be better suited for a more godly endeavor.’ I just like watching things go boom.”

 Jack shook his head with a laugh. “What am I going to do with you now?”

“I have something for you.” Cara suddenly pulled a gold chain out of her pocket.  She held it up for him. “It’s a Saint Dominic Savio medal.  He’s the patron saint of juvenile delinquents.”

“Juvenile delinquents?”

“Didn’t the sister tell you? That’s what she intends to put in my file.” She motioned for him to lean forward so she could put it around his neck. “So…I know you run some sort of organization, do you find yourself in need of someone with talented fingers and a penchant for explosions?”

“No.” Jack was not taking her with him, not yet. “In fact, _hell_ no.”

“ _Per _ché__?”

“How about London?” He had an apartment that she could use there.  “It would be a change of scenery. There are some really great universities. I keep telling you not to fall back on Italian.  It gives an identifying feature for people to recognize.”

“ _Vaffanculo.”_ She glared at him. “Maybe I don’t want to go to _university.”_

“First, stop swearing.  Second, you’re going to university. Given how quickly you learn, I wager you can be done in two years.” Jack’s gaze turned steely.  He wasn’t about to let her waste a chance at education, not when he could use her later on.

 

_Spring – 2172 – London_

_Merda._

Cara stumbled out of the alley towards the street.  She clutched her jacket around her to keep the open wound on her side out of sight.  She didn’t spare a glance for the body that was now lying in the dumpster at the end of the alley.  It was self-defense.  But who would believe one gang member over the rest of the gang.

She’d joined the Tenth Street Reds a month or two after graduating from University, and everything had been fine up until a few weeks ago.  One of the senior members of the Reds had shot her in the side, she’d managed to get the gun away and shot him with it. But now she was bleeding with no damn credits in the middle of a cool spring evening in London.

_Merda. Merda. Merda._

She stumbled down the street and straight into the back of an Alliance officer. “Sorry.”

“Are you ok?” He reached out to steady her with his hand.

She pulled back but the motion caused her jacket to open and he caught sight of the blood. “I…”

“You’re coming with me.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to a nearby Alliance recruitment office.  He set her in a chair and checked out the wound on her side. “Who shot you?”

“I shot myself.” Cara watched him apply medi-gel to it.

“It looks like the bullet grazed you.  The medi-gel should take care of it, but you’re going to have a scar.” He grabbed another chair and pulled it over to sit in front of her. “They found a body in a nearby alley. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

“No.” Cara didn’t even bat an eyelid at him.

“Hmm. I’m guessing it was self-defense. But there’s going to be a lot of questions.  I’m Commander David Anderson, by the way.” He pointed towards one of the recruitment posters. “You ever think about joining the Alliance?”

“No.”

“You should.”

Cara frowned at him. “Why?”

“It’s better than jail.” Anderson smiled at her. “You’ve got a gang tattoo on your wrist.  And I’ve seen you around the streets before.  If your gang wants you dead, you won’t be safe in jail either.”

 _“Faccia di stronzo.”_ Cara muttered under her breath.

“I’m guessing that doesn’t mean yes.” He stood up to head over to a nearby comm. “I’ll just call the authorities.”

_Merda._

“Fine. Fine. I’ll join the Alliance. Does the Alliance let people design explosives?” Cara figured if she was going to do it, she might as well have fun with it. “I’m particularly skilled with electronics.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Translations at the end of the chapter.

 

 

_Winter – 2176 – Terminus Systems_

Jack hadn’t seen Cara in over four years.  She’d been in London and then disappeared.  He’d heard rumors that she had joined the Tenth Streets Reds, and then another that she joined the Alliance.  He caught an article on the extranet about an Alliance officer who had been recommended for the N-school training.  He tried sending her messages but never received a response.

He was dealing with an issue on a research facility on a planet in the Terminus systems when one of his men let him know that an Alliance shuttle had just crash landed.  He watched on the monitors as a single woman stumbled out of the shuttle.  She dragged three other marines out and appeared to be sending out a distress signal.  And then, she pulled out a rifle and started into the base alone.

“Should we…”

“Get everyone out of here. Leave her to me.” Jack had a strange feeling that he knew exactly who the hell had just crashed.

He was sitting on the edge of a desk when she rounded the corner into the control room of the base with her weapon drawn. “Cara.”

“Jack? This is one of your bases?” Cara lowered her gun immediately.

 **“** Not important.”  He hadn’t seen her since she was seventeen.  The last five years had clearly been…she’d turned into a beautiful woman. “It’s been four years.  You don’t call, you don’t write.”   

“Sorry. I’ve been…” Cara gestured to the Alliance insignia on her armor. “I’m in the N-school program.  This is supposed to be my N4 classification training.  That’s clearly shot to shit now.”

“Come here.” Jack beckoned her over.

“Per _ché_ _?”_ Cara holstered her rifle and moved towards him.

He rested his hand on her shoulder and guided her closer. He brushed his thumb against the scar that ran from her lip to her chin. “Cara.”

“What…” She frowned up at him.  She seemed momentarily distracted by the chain around his neck.  She pulled it out from his shirt. “You still have it.”

“I thought I still had you.” He ran his thumb along her bottom lip again. “You’re all grown up.”

“I’m fucking twenty-two.” Cara smirked at him.  “Did you just notice that I’d suddenly turned into a woman?”

“ _No_.” He leaned forward to press a kiss to the bottom edge of the scar on her chin. “Your fellow marines are starting to wake up.  You should probably go check on them.  You can say that the base was empty.”

“Ok.” Cara seemed confused but with shrug started for the door.

“ _Cara?”_

She paused mid-step to glance back at him. “Yes?

“Answer your messages.  We have a _lot_ to catch up on.” He followed her out of the room.

 

 

_Summer – Akuze – 2177_

Cara lay on her back near the evacuation zone.  She’d dragged herself away from the pit that held the thresher maw. _Merda._   She couldn’t save any of the other marines in her squad.  She pulled up her omni-tool to check the time.  The shuttle wasn’t due back for another four hours.

She had burns over most of her body.  Thesher Maw acid had burned through her armor to her skin.  She had a feeling that she’d broken a few ribs as well.  She needed to kill time for a few hours so she pulled up a chat window.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Akuze_

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_02:13 C: Jack?_

_02:20 J: What the hell are you doing on Akuze?_

_02:21 C: Dying._

_02:23 J: That is not a funny joke, Cara._

_02:24 C: The fifty dead marines in my unit are not a joke._

_02:25 J: What happened? You didn’t tell me that you were heading to Akuze. Why the…_

_02:26 C: It was a last minute thing. How the fuck was I supposed to know where I was going? What’s your problem?_

_02:28 J: I’m concerned. What happened?_

_02:29 C: I think it was a thresher maw.  I managed to crawl back to the extraction point.  But…I’m hurt…and I’ve got no support for four hours._

_02:30 J:  A Thresher Maw? Are you sure? Did you see anything else? What do you mean entertain you?_

_02:31 C: See anything else? No, Stronzo, it’s pitch black out and there was just chaos and carnage._

_02:32 J: Call for support._

_02:29 C: I did already.  They’re a couple hours out._

_02:30 J: How serious are your injuries?_

_02:49 J: Cara?_

_02:53 C: Mostly burns. Lots of acid burns. They hurt._

_02:57 J: Medi-gel?_

_03:22 J:  Are you still there?_

_03:31 J:  Cara? Answer my question, now._

_03:43 C: Sorry.  It hurts…quite a bit._

_03:45 J: Use medi-gel._

_03:48 C: I used my medi-gel on one of my squadmates. He didn’t make it._

_04:03 C: I’m sorry that I woke you.  Go back to sleep._

_04:09 J: No._

_04:13 C: Hey, Jack?_

_04:14 J: Yes?_

_04:18 C: If I don’t die…thanks for not leaving me with that damn priest._

_04:21 J: Cara._

_04:23 C: You know what’s been bugging me about this? It feels like this was a trap. It’s all too damn convenient._

_04:25 J: Are you sure?_

_04:28 C: But why would you lead an entire squad of marines into a thresher maw nest? Shit this hurts._

_04:31 J: You will survive, Cara.  And then we will have a very long talk._

_04:35 C: I see shuttle lights._

_04:37 J: You let me know what hospital that they take you to. Do you hear me?_

_04:38 C:_ _Sì, certo._

_04:39 User has disconnected._

* * *

Jack didn’t actually wait for her to tell him where she was taken.  He had one of his people hack into the Alliance system to determine that she’d been sent to a hospital in London.  He found her in the recovery ward on the fourth floor of the hospital a few days later.  He’d stopped off in Rome first to pick up some of her favorite pastries before heading to London.

“Jack.” She raised an eyebrow when he stepped into the room moments after the nurse had stepped out of it.  She caught a glimpse of someone standing outside the door before it closed. “Bodyguard?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He handed her the box. “I thought you might like something to cheer you up a little.”

“You sneaky bastard. You went to Rome without me.” Cara snagged the box from him and immediately pulled a chocolate treat out of the box. “What are you doing here?”

“Did you see anything on Akuze?” Jack took the box and set it on the side table.

“It was night time. Aside from my face in the ground, and listening to my buddies screaming out their last breath, I didn’t see a fucking thing. _Merda._ What should I have seen?” Cara looked confused.

“You weren’t…” Jack stopped mid-sentence when the man at the door stepped inside. “You keep in touch this time, Cara. Understand? I want updates on how you are doing.”

 **“** Per _ché_?”

“Cara.” The look in his eyes held a warning that she usually chose to ignore. “I don’t have time to argue with you.”

* * *

The minute he stepped out of the room. Cara pulled up her omni-tool to send him a message.  She was just finished with it when Anderson stepped into the room.

“Where did you get these?” Anderson pointed to the box next to her hospital bed.

“A friend.”

“A strange thing happened earlier.  All of the security footage for the hospital was looped, not all of it actually, just the cameras in the path that led from the front entrance up to your room.” Anderson folded his arms across his chest. “Can you explain that? Who the hell visited you?”

“A friend.” Cara glanced behind Anderson to find a familiar figure. “Admiral Hackett.”

“Shepard.” His blue eyes twinkled at her.  She often wondered if the man had any idea how sexy he was. His voice alone was enough to make her think about doing things that would probably get her kicked out of the Alliance.

“Anyone want cake?” She picked up the box and lifted the lid to offer the Admiral a pastry. “Straight from Rome.”

“I understand that you’re quite skilled with electronics and explosives.” Hackett reached into the box despite the annoyed glare from Anderson.  “You’re being reassigned to one of the research labs on Arcturus.”

“Do I get to test the things that I create? I do like blowing things up.” Cara grinned up at him.  She glanced over at Anderson. “What? It’s true. I’m good at it too.  _Merda._ Would you stop with the annoyed look?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, certo – Yes, Of Course


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_22:03 C: I got your message.  What’s up?_

_22:09 J: Where were you last night? I tried messaging you three times._

_22:11 C: I was…busy._

_22:12 J: Busy at 0200?_

_22:14 C: Yes. Very._

_22:15 J: Doing what?_

_22:16 C: You mean doing whom?_

_22:18 J: Cara._

_22:20 C: I’m 27 years old, Jack, I’m not a fucking virgin. Merda._

_22:21 J: So whom were you doing?_

_22:24 C: None of your business._

_22:25 J: Who is it?_

_22:28 C: One of the Admirals on Arcturus.  We met after Akuze, and then a few weeks ago, when I finally got my N7 designation, we saw each other again.  He’s…sexy. Why do you care anyway?_

_22:29 J: Curious._

_22:31 C: Jack, you don’t do curious._

_22:33 J: Which Admiral?_

_22:34 C: Hackett._

_22:35 J: You’re sleeping with Admiral Steven Hackett._

_22:38 C: Si._

_22:43 J: Stay away from Hackett._

_22:44 C: Excuse me? Perché?_

_22:46 J: What the hell have I told you about the Italian?_

_22:48 C: Jack. I don’t work for you. And we sure as hell aren’t dating. You don’t own_ _me.  Merda.  What is your problem?_

_22:49 J: We will talk later._

_22:50 User has disconnected._

* * *

Her assignment to Arcturus had been extended beyond the initial six months.  She’d been able to completely submerse herself into creating schematics for an idea that she’d had during the thresher maw attack on Akuze.  It involved electro-magnetic pulses that were powerful enough to shock even a large creature like a maw enough to allow someone to get away.  She’d been testing them in the secure lab for days.

She’d changed after Akuze. The chaos and carnage had knocked a little or a lot of the silliness out of her.  She’d been known for pranks when she was in N-school, but not anymore.  The time that wasn’t spent in the lab, she spent alone, mostly.  Hackett was the one exception.  He’d gone out of his way to spend time with her since she arrived.  It had only taken weeks for it to develop into something more.

“LC?” A young ensign wandered into her office and placed a package on her desk. “This arrived for you, special delivery.”

“Thanks.” She dismissed the kid and stepped over to find a box filled with mille foglie.  She picked one up and bit into it. “ _Merda._ That’s good.”

At the end of the day, Cara carried the little box of treats to her quarters.  She was sitting on the couch with another piece and a glass of wine when the door buzzed.  She found _Admiral Hackett_ standing on the other side.  She stepped back to let him in.

“Would you like a glass?” She raised the one in her hand.

“Take a sip.” He touched his finger to her glass.

The moment that she took a sip, his hand gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss.  Cara just barely managed to set the glass on the coffee table as they went past it. He yanked her t-shirt over her head. They tumbled backwards onto the couch.  

“So hi.” Cara chuckled while he kissed his way down her neck.

“Hello.” He murmured against her breast. “I _am_ going to _eat_ you. And then, you’re going to pour me a glass of wine and we’re going to watch the game.”

“As plans go, not a bad one.” She lifted her hips up to let him pull her trousers off of her.

He shifted down on the couch until he could rest between her spread legs.  His fingers came up to pull her pussy lips apart.  His tongue danced across her clit.  He brought two fingers down to press into her.  She gripped the couch cushion underneath her while she bucked underneath his touch.

 _“Merda.”_ She whimpered when he swirled his tongue around her clit and added a third finger into her. “Mio dio.”

“Not god, just Steven.” Hackett chuckled against her pussy. 

His tongue continued driving her to moan even louder.  He wrapped his arm around her leg to keep her from writhing out of reach.  His beard tickled her overly sensitive parts while he thrust his fingers harder into her.  She cried out _his_ name moments later.  She trembled under him while he licked her juices clean.

“Better than any vintage of wine that you could find.” He ran his fingers along her leg. “Have you had dinner?”

Cara collapsed back on the couch. “Does a pastry count?  I’ve got leftover lasagna. Would you like some?”

“You get the lasagna.  And I’ll pour more wine.” Hackett moved up off of her once she’d stopped trembling and helped her stand.

Cara dodged out of the way of the hand that tried to swat her ass.  She pulled her clothes back on to pad barefoot into the kitchen to reheat the leftovers.  They ended up on the couch watching the university biotiball game being played in Houston.  The empty plates sat next to the empty glasses on the coffee table.  Hackett watched the game while she worked on a schematic.

The lines of her blueprint started to blur and she decided that it was time to set it aside.  Hackett was still absorbed by the game on the screen.  She stretched out a little on the couch with her head resting on his lap.  Her fingers reached up to casually lower the zipper on his dress pants.  He glanced down briefly at her and she winked up at him. 

“Planning on returning the favor?” He asked.

Cara reached over to the box of pastries to grab one.  She smeared some of the chocolate and custard on to his cock and ignored the indignant huff when some of it got a little too close to his pants.  She took her time licking it all off of him.  He was rock hard when she’d gotten every bit of sugary sweetness off of his skin. 

Her fingers began to tease his balls while she took his cock into her mouth.  He pushed her green streaked hair out of her face and his attention moved from the game to her head moving up and down in his lap.   She tugged and squeezed his balls lightly.  He started to lift up off the couch to meet her movements. When he was close, she shifted so that she had all of him in her mouth. 

“Who won?” She asked minutes later while sipping wine and noticing that the game had finally ended.

“I have no damn clue.” Hackett grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back against him.

They made their way into her bedroom to catch some sleep.  He’d be gone by the time that she woke up.  He always was.   This fun little _affair_ with another officer did have its drawbacks.  Being caught together wouldn’t be good for either of their careers.   She was dozing off when her omni-tool beeped.

“Did they arrive?”

Cara glanced at the holo-image of Jack on her omni-tool. “Yes, they did. Grazie.  I decided to save mostof them for breakfast. They always taste best with coffee.”

“Indeed?”

“Listen, Jack, can I call you tomorrow? I’m a little…busy.” Cara tried not to draw attention to the man asleep in bed beside her.

“Busy?” Jack frowned at her. “Busy at three in the morning? Will you be having breakfast alone, Cara?”

“That is really none of your business. Good night.” She smirked at him before disconnecting.

“How the hell do you know Jack Harper?” Hackett twisted over on his side.

“That is really none of your business. Good night.” She leaned over to kiss him on the lips then collapsed back on her pillow.  She turned on her side to avoid the piercing blue eyes that she knew were watching her.

_Merda._

_Merda._

_Merda._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

With a promotion to Commander and an upcoming assignment to the _Normandy_ , Cara decided to take advantage of the weeks of shore-leave that she had stored up.  She applied for two months but only received three weeks. She decided to head back home to Italy, Naples instead of Rome.  She could blend in easily and enjoy the beautiful September weather.

She’d been checking how many credits she could afford to spend on a hotel when she realized that someone…Jack…had added a hefty amount to her account.  He’d sent her electronic schematics a few weeks back asking her to figure out what was wrong with them, she’d sent them back with a few tweaks and never heard another word.  He apparently paid well. 

_Molto bene._

It meant that instead of the little tiny hotel in the center of town, she could stay at the impressive Excelsior that offered a better view of the sea.  She booked one of the larger suites. With that taken care of, she threw some clothes and other necessities into her bag.  Her flight left the following morning. 

“Going somewhere?” Hackett was waiting for her when she stepped out of her quarters the next morning. He glanced down at her bag and then up at the red and black plaid pants that she was wearing with a black t-shirt and black pin-striped jacket. “That is not regulation.”

“I’m going to Naples for a few days.” She winked at him before heading towards the docking bay.

“Naples? Italy?”

“Si.” She glanced back to find that he was still following her so she slowed her pace until they were walking together across the station. “I thought a vacation would be nice before my new assignment.”

“You should’ve told me.” He gave her a hurt look.

“Why?” Cara hadn’t been under the impression that they were doing anything other than sleeping together. “It’s not like you can go with me.  And…you’ve been crystal clear about not defining the fun that we’ve been having. _Merda._ You can’t change your mind now.”

“Cara.”

She paused by the airlock to look back at him. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Are you going alone?” Hackett asked.

“That’s not really the question that you want to ask me, is it?” Cara shook her head with a laugh. “You have a good day, _Admiral._ Ciao.”

She spent the first day doing nothing but enjoying the amazing hotel suite. The second day, she adventured out into the city.  She’d been to several cities in Italy before but never Naples. She explored the city on foot for hours, stopping to eat lunch.  It was late in the evening when she finally made it back to her room.  The familiar scent of a cigarette hit her when the door opened.

“Jack.” Cara tossed the bag in her hand on the bed and wandered over to where he was sitting beside the open balcony doors. “Cosa ci fai qui?”

“English, Cara.” He stretched his arm out casually to tap his cigarette against the ash tray on the little table on the balcony.

 _“Affanculo.”_ Cara crossed her arms and glared down at him. “Answer my question.”

“I’m here to spend a little time with you.” Jack pulled out his gold cigarette case to offer her one.

Cara shook her head, it would mean moving closer and she wasn’t ready to be within reach. “What do you want Jack?”

He leaned forward to crush the cigarette out. “Are you _scared_ of me?”

She pulled off the black trench coat that she was wearing to drape it over the back of a chair before easing into the chair with her legs dangling over the arm of it. “I think sometimes you forget that I know what you are capable of, even if you try to hide it from me. Why don’t you go find entertainment of the paid variety?”

 _“Cara_.” Jack frowned at her.

“Dipshit.” Cara laughed which seemed to annoy him even further. “You aren’t ruining my shore leave because you’re jealous of Admiral Hackett.”

“I _do not_ get jealous.” He stood up and she got a better look at him.  He had dressed in one of his all black suits, with the shirt unbuttoned at the collar.  She was momentarily distracted by how perfectly cut his suit was for his body and failed to notice how _close_ that he had gotten to her. He rested one hand on the back of the chair and the other on the arm so he could lean over her. “Do you _really_ want me to leave you all alone in this beautiful hotel room in this beautiful city?”

 _“Jack.”_ She lifted a single finger to place it over his lips. “I am _not_ paid entertainment. So why don’t you tell me why you are here?”

“I’m here for you.” His lips brushed across her finger as he spoke.  He tilted his head to suck her finger into his mouth.  His teeth clamped down enough to hold her finger still while he let his tongue play with it.

“For me? Perché? And how the hell did you know where I was?” She flicked his chin with one of her other fingers until he released the one in his mouth. “Admit it. You saw someone in bed with me, and you didn’t like it.”

“I’m leaving.” He stood back up and brushed non-existent lint from his suit.  She knew that he was waiting for her to say something, so she just stared up at him with a bemused smile.  True to form, he leaned back down a moment later. “I do _not_ want to play games with you.”

“ _Merda_. Yes, you do.” Cara laughed at him again. “You love the _game_ of it all.

“Do. You. Want. Me. To. Stay?” He shifted a hand up to grip her shoulder painfully. “I won’t ask you again, and I will leave.”

“There’s a door right over there, if you want to leave, feel free. I didn’t invite you in the first place.” Cara called his bluff. He clenched his jaw and pushed away from her.  She waited until he was almost at the door before speaking again. “And Jack?”

He glanced over his shoulder at her.

“I’m having breakfast at the little café down the street in the morning.  I’ll be there around eight in the morning.” She tilted her head back to look at him. “You _are_ buying.”

Jack surged back across the room to grab her by the arms and lift her up out of the chair.  “Do not _toy_ with me, Cara.”

“Perché?” She canted her head to the side. “You do it to me all the time.”

“I’ve had more experience at it, and I _never_ lose.” He crushed his lips against hers.

Cara shifted her leg between his and kicked the back of his knee. He fell back to the ground.  She followed him down and straddled his waist.  Her hands gripped the silken dress shirt tightly. “I am not a _little_ girl anymore, Jack. So here’s a warning for you, don’t start something that you _can’t_ finish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosa ci fai qui? – What are you doing here?  
> Molto bene - Very good


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> This chapter got really long. LOL

It had taken a lot of self-control to kick Jack out of her hotel room.  He’d had a fire in his eyes when she’d closed the door in his face.  She leaned her head against the back of the door and muttered a litany of curses in English and Italian.  _Merda._ She kicked the door and then hopped around muttering more swears while she rubbed her toe.

 _“Cosa avanzi?”_ She yelled at the ceiling before collapsing backwards on the bed.

_Merda._

What she needed was a plan. 

_A good plan._

Jack couldn’t have the upper hand in this. She’d watched him for years even when she was at the orphanage.  He thought that she didn’t know what he was doing, but she knew he’d built the fucking place.  He manipulated the sisters as if it were nothing.  It was what he did.  And she wasn’t going to let him _just_ have his way with her…not in that sense.

_Merda._

She was fucked.

The next morning, Cara sat at one of the outside tables sipping espresso.  She’d worn tight black pants, a black tank-top that dipped a little low in the front and a pair of black boots.  Jack hated the green streaks in her hair, so she’d made sure to style her hair so the green was _very_ visible.  She leaned back in the chair to wait.

“That shirt is practically indecent.” A finger drifted from the back of her neck around to her collarbone until she flicked it away. Jack frowned down at her before moving to sit across from her.

“If it bothers you that much, stop looking.” Cara slid the shades down on her nose to look over the top of the frames at him before pushing them back up. “ _I_ am going to the _Duomo_ di _Napoli_ today and then maybe to the palace.”

“Are you?” He frowned at her again. “Take the shades off; I can’t see your eyes.”

“Si, Non.” She answered his question and responded to his demand.

“Cara.”

“Cosa?”

“I do not like repeating myself.” His fingers tightened on his cup of espresso.

“I’m in Italy; I can speak in Italiano without anyone finding it odd, Jack.” She tapped her finger on his hand. “Don’t break the cup.  And second, the sun is very bright and I’m keeping the glasses on. Affanculo.”

His hand shot across the table to yank them off of her head.  He crushed them between his fingers. “I want to look in your eyes when I’m talking to you.”

“You’re buying me a new pair of those, dipshit.” Cara resisted the urge to kick him hard in the shins with her boot. “Me la paghi cara.”

“Will I?” Jack just raised an amused eyebrow at her.

“Si.” Cara finished up her coffee and stood up. “Avere una buona giornata.”

It didn’t take long for him to catch up to her.  His fingers gripped her elbow to slow her pace. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Il Duomo.” Cara pointed off in the distance once she’d removed her arm from his grasp.  She lifted her fingers to straighten his slate grey dress shirt. “Are you _going_ to church with me, Jack?”

“No. Because you aren’t going to the damn Cathedral.  You’re going to my hotel room so we can _talk_.” Jack tried to grab her arm again but she dodged away from him. “Cara.”

“I am not letting you ruin my vacation. I already told you that last night.  And _talking_ isn’t what you want to do, dipshit. Now _I_ am going to enjoy Naples, you can go back to your hotel room to _entertain_ yourself for all I care.” Cara refused to let him have the upper hand.  And going back to his room would _not_ lead to talking. “Con chi credi di parlare? I know you too well.”

“You are infuriating.” He ground his teeth together.

“Careful, you might ruin all that amazing dental work.” Cara smirked at him over her shoulder before casually continuing to stroll towards the church. 

She didn’t need to continue to watch to see if he was following.  She could hear his _expensive_ shoes on the pavement and feel his eyes on her.  With her hands resting in her front pockets, she _strolled_ up the steps into the cathedral.  He stayed outside while she went in.  She took her time enjoying the architecture and ancient artwork.  She lit a candle and said a prayer. 

Jack was leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette when she walked towards him. “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“My hotel.” He spoke around the cigarette between his lips.

“Non.” Cara started to stroll past him when his arm shot out to grab her.  She ended up with her back pressed up to the wall with Jack’s hands resting on either side of her. She reached up to take the cigarette from his lips and dropped it to the ground.  She stomped her boot down on it. “Can I help you?”

His eyes hardened a little and he leaned in closer until their lips were almost touching. “You are trying my patience.”

“You owe me a pair of sunglasses.” Cara rested her head back against the brick and shrugged nonchalantly at him. “And you appear to be attracting an audience.”

Jack glanced back to find no one behind them but the distraction was all Cara needed to duck under his arms and disappear into the crowd of tourists.  It wouldn’t take him long to find her.  He probably already had _one of his people_ tracking her.  She didn’t give a fuck.  It was too much fun to mess with the arrogant dipshit.

She was buying a vintage black jacket when he caught up to her.  She chose to continue to ignore the anger building in his eyes.  There was a beautiful pair of sunglasses that had her full attention.  She purchased them and slid them on before finally turning back to the seething man behind her.  His fingers reached up for the glasses but she batted them away.

“Do _not_ touch my new sunglasses.” Cara glared at him. “When are you going to learn that I don’t dance to _your_ drum?”

Jack slid his arm around her waist and gripped his hand tightly on her side so he could guide her out of the little market towards a waiting skycar.  “Get _in_ now.”

“Perch _é?”_ She canted her head back towards him to peer at him over her new shades.

“I will pick you up and shove you into the skycar,” he threatened.

“Try it, dipshit.” Cara pulled a small disc out of her pocket. “You see this? It’s something new that I’ve been working on.  All I have to do is press one little button and I can send you flying so hard back into that wall that you’ll forget your own name. So why don’t you try asking instead of ordering me around? Eh, Jack?”

His gaze shifted from hers to the tiny mine. “Interesting.  You didn’t tell me that you were working on something new.”

“I’m always working on something new.” She let her finger hover over the button. “Want to see how it works?”

“If I had known what a goddamn nuisance that you would be, I would’ve let that priest beat the devil out of you.” Jack muttered through clenched teeth. “Will you please get in the skycar?”

“Non.” She dodged away from him to head back into the market. “I see a shirt that I just have to have.”

She didn’t get far.  His hand grabbed her by the back of the neck and his other hand grabbed the disc before she could use it. He tossed the mine into the back of the vehicle while shoving her into the passenger’s seat. 

“Where are we going?” She asked once he’d gotten inside and stopped fuming loudly.

“My hotel.”

“I thought you were staying in the same hotel as mine.” Cara glanced out the window to see they were heading in the opposite direction.

“I have the presidential suite at the Vesuvio.” Jack deftly guided the vehicle through the busy Naples traffic towards the swankiest hotel in the city.

“Of course you do.” Cara rolled her eyes at him.

Merda.

She wasn’t exactly complaining an hour later when she was reclining on a lounge chair on the balcony with a glass of wine in her hand.  Jack leaned against the railing smoking a cigarette and watching her.  For a man desperate to talk to her, the dipshit hadn’t said a word since he’d ordered room service which would arrive in a couple hours, at the exact time that he’d requested it.  Jack liked to have everything happen on his schedule. It was probably what irritated him the most about her.

He crouched down in front of her chair. “Why Hackett?”

“Scusi?” She sat up and set her wine glass to the side.

“Of all the available Alliance officers on Arcutrus, why are you sleeping with him?” Jack glared at her when she stole his cigarette. “You shouldn’t smoke.”

“Neither should you.” Cara took a puff before dropping it into her wine glass which earned her another annoyed sigh from Jack. “Hackett is none of your business.  Why am I on your balcony? I’m guessing it’s not so we can talk about Admiral Hackett. If it is, you are a bigger dipshit than I thought.”

“Why do you _delight_ in driving me to distraction?” Jack lifted his hand to grip her neck.  His thumb caressed the side of her throat. “You _will_ answer my questions.”

 _“Non.”_ Cara’s voice came out as a whisper against the lips that he pressed against hers. “You won’t bend me or break me, Jack. You should really stop trying.”

“It’s a challenge.” His fingers tightened around her neck as the kiss deepened. “I’m going to erase him from your mind.”

Cara couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up inside of her, even when his grip on her threatened to cut off her ability to laugh. “Do you ever listen to the _merda_ that comes out of your mouth sometimes? It’s so…over-dramatic.”

“I could choke the life out of you right now and all you can do is laugh.” Jack stared at her in only slightly stunned amusement.

Cara tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck. “Is that what you do with your _paid_ entertainment?”

“That _is_ enough.” Jack let go of her and stormed to the opposite side of the balcony.

Cara stood up and followed him.  She pinned him against the balcony railing with her arms on either side of him.  Jack brought his fingers up to hold the back of her head while he leaned down to graze his lips against hers.  She pressed her body against him to get a better angle. His other arm wrapped around her to flip them around so she was backed against the railing.

“Are you _finished_ trying to piss me off?” He asked before running his tongue across her lips.  He spun her around again so she was facing the beautiful view of Naples.  He slid his fingers down into the top of her tank-top to feather across her nipple. “I think I’m going to take you right here on the balcony.”

“ _Jack_.” Her voice was barely a whisper when he bent her over and her hands clutched at the railing.

He ripped her pants down and his fingers gently slid up the inside of her thighs. He paused to remove his own trousers. He pushed her legs apart and let his cock just rest against her.  It was his turn to laugh when she moved back against him. “Nothing to say now, Cara?”

Cara didn’t _actually_ have anything to say. She pushed herself up and quickly took his feet out from under him.  She moved on top of him before he could react and straddled his waist.  She teased her pussy over the tip of his cock for a few moments and then sank down on him. Sex with Jack was more like fighting a battle.  They both struggled for control and ended up rolling back and forth across the balcony floor. 

He gripped her hips hard enough to bruise while her nails left marks on his back.  He finally got a firm grip on her hair and it gave him the leverage he needed to force her to ride him faster.  It wasn’t long before they were both on their backs on the balcony gasping for air. 

_Merda._

Cara tested out moving her legs and arms only to discover that they still worked even if they were sore. She watched Jack out of the corner of her eye while he reached out to grab his cigarette case from his pants.  He offered her one but she shook her head and reached for her trousers instead.  She touched a finger to a long mark on his back.  He was going to have a hard time showering.

Jack invited her to join him but she declined.  The moment that he was in the bathroom and the water was running.  Cara finished dressing and headed out the door.  She was _not_ sleeping in _his_ bed. It wasn’t too far of a walk to get back to her hotel.  She was walking through the lobby when an Alliance uniform drew her attention.  She wandered into the hotel bar to find _Admiral_ _Hackett_ sitting with a glass of scotch in his hand.

_Merda._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosa avanzi? – What do you want from me?  
> Me la paghi cara – You’ll pay dearly.  
> Affanculo – Fuck You  
> avere una buona giornata – Have a good day  
> Con chi credi di parlare? – Who do you think you’re talking to?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

The familiar smell of cigarette woke Cara up the next morning.  She shifted up on her elbows and blinked in the bright light filtering in from the windows to find a _moody_ Jack sitting on the edge of her bed. With an annoyed sigh, she moved out of bed into the large bathroom to shower.  She refused to acknowledge his existence until she was dressed.  She showered quickly and pulled on tight black jeans and a long-sleeved white t-shirt. 

He was still sitting on the edge of the bed with an arrogant smirk on his face.   Cara paused to order room service for _one_ and then began brushing her green and brown hair out.  She paused in front of the mirror near the dresser to take care of her make-up. 

“Go back home, Jack.” Cara flicked him on the back of the head and then dodged away from the arm that shot out towards her.

“Why? So you can play with your _Admiral_?” Jack asked and she didn’t miss the anger in his eyes.

“I really wish you’d stop having people follow me around. It’s creepy and annoying.” Cara wandered over to the door to let in the room service.  She sipped coffee and started in on her breakfast.

“You didn’t order me anything.” He frowned at her.

“You _invited_ yourself into _my_ room. So no, I didn’t.” She threw a piece of her roll at him. “Buon appetito.”

“I am not _having_ you followed.” Jack joined her at the little table near doors to the balcony.

 _“Contaballe.”_ Cara muttered into her coffee.

His fingers wrapped around her wrist and forced her to set the cup down. “Stay away from the Admiral.”

“ _Non._ ” Cara glanced down at his strong fingers and then up at the steely gaze focused on her. “Let go of me, _now_ , Jack.”

“You didn’t mind yesterday.” He raised her hand up to his lips and he sucked one of her fingers into his mouth.

She looked at the nails on her _free_ hand with a casual indifference that she didn’t necessarily feel on the inside. The trick to dealing with Jack was _never_ letting him know when he had the best of her. He always knew went to press an advantage.  She studied the tiny scar on one of her fingers left over from a failed experiment with an air of indifference. Nothing annoyed him more than a _lack_ of _response_.

His grip tightened on her and pulled the finger out of his mouth. “ _Cara._ ”

“Yes?” She turned calm, brown eyes towards him.

“You might possibly be the most infuriating person that I’ve ever met.” He released his hold on her wrist with an aggravated sigh.

“Grazie.” Cara glanced down with a little regret at the now cold breakfast. “So…is there a reason that you broke into my hotel room again, aside from ruining my breakfast?”

“Why is Hackett here?” Jack stepped around the table to get closer to her.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Cara flicked her finger against his chin. “As you can see, he’s not in _my_ room. Why don’t you go look for him?”

“Cara.” His eyes narrowed when she began pushing him towards the door. “I _am_ not finished talking to you.”

 **“** Che peccato.” Cara continued towards the door with her fingers clenched around the lapels of his jacket.

His hands came up to grip both of her wrists. “I do not _enjoy_ being pushed around.  And I do not _enjoy_ having my suit wrinkled.”

“You don’t?” Cara shook her head with a laugh.  She yanked one of her hands out of his grasp and used her fingers to crumple his carefully pressed jacket. “That’s such a shame, because I _really_ enjoy wrinkling it.”

“ _Cara_.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You can have one of your _people_ press it for you. _Merda._ You can probably just throw it out and get another one. Do you have anything other than suits in varying shades of black and grey?”

His thumb began to stroke her wrist. “There are days I understand why you have that scar on your lip.”

Cara felt the amusement drain out of her.  She canted her head to the side to glare up at him. “Get _the hell_ out of my hotel room, Jack. Before I do something that I might regret.”

“Cara.”

“Out. Now.” She slammed the palm of her hand into his chest to force him back away from her. “Go back to wherever the hell you were and leave me alone.”

She reached around him to touch the door to open it and shoved him out of the room.  The door slid closed in his face and she leaned back against it with a tired sigh. _Merda._ She chugged down the cold espresso and then slid her boots on.  Jack was nowhere to be seen when she stepped out of the hotel minutes later. 

It took an hour of walking along the bay before her temper had calmed enough that she wasn’t seeing red any longer.  Her gaze drifted from the water towards a gelato shop in the distance. She altered her direction to head towards and a moment later, someone fell in step beside her.  She glanced up to find Hackett in jeans, a white t-shirt and tan coat smiling at her.

“ _Admiral._ ”  She leaned back to get a better look at his ass in the jeans. _Merda._ “I thought you were here for _official_ Alliance purposes.”

“I take gelato very seriously, don’t you?” His hand rested on her lower back as they walked together.

“Very.” Cara felt the tension dissipate while she laughed with him. “Very _seriously_.”

They sat and ate gelato, his chocolate and hers coffee, and watched the people that passed by.  Cara made observations about each person.  She’d spent her time as an orphan watching people, learning a lot about body language and movement.  Hackett seemed fascinated by her incites.  Two hours passed by incredibly quickly for her.

“Have dinner with me this evening?” Hackett reached out to hold her hand. “There’s a pizza place that I’ve been dying to try.”

“Pizza?”

“Just pizza.  I have to head back to Arcturus in the morning.  I’ve been told I can’t leave Naples without trying the pizza.” Hackett let go of her hand and then brushed his finger against her bottom lip. “I can meet you at your hotel at seven.”

“What are you doing for the rest of the afternoon until seven?” Cara hadn’t intended to ask him that question.  She liked their casual sexual relationship the way that it was.  But…he looked good in the jeans and his company was a lot less stressful than Jack’s.

“I have meetings, but I wanted to see you first.” He leaned across the table to kiss her and then headed away from her. “Enjoy Napoli, Cara.”

The rest of her afternoon was spent casually strolling around the city.  She headed back to the hotel at five to give herself plenty of time to rest before meeting Hackett.  She exchanged long-sleeved t-shirt out for a black silk camisole and her grey pin-striped black jacket. 

True to his word, Hackett picked her up at seven that evening and it was just a simple dinner date. They had pizza and talked about everything from her time in Rome to the _Normandy_ to the finer points of the electronic device that she’d been designing.  He walked her up to her hotel room and kissed her goodnight.

She watched him leave with a bemused frown on her face. _Merda_. At least, she wasn’t going to have to explain away the bruises on her hips from the day before. She had the strangest feeling that Hackett was trying to turn this into more than whatever it was.  She didn’t get to think about it much.  There was a package sitting on her hotel bedroom.  She found a stunning pair of designer sunglasses inside of it.

It was after one in the morning when she heard what sounded like someone rapping their knuckle against the door.  She wrapped a black silk robe around her and wandered over to find Jack waiting patiently on the other side of the door.  She crossed her arms and frowned at him.

“Can I come in?” His voice was smooth as the silk that she had on which meant she’d have to be extra cautious.

“Perché?”

“Cara.” He grazed his thumb along the scar on her chin. “I behaved badly, and I’m very sorry.”

“I’m still not letting you in.” She couldn’t let him in, if she did, he’d stay all night and think he’d won the point. “Buona Notte, Jack.”

His thumb drifted back up her chin and traced her lips slowly before pressing into her mouth. “Let me stay the night.”

“ _Non._ ” She bit down until he removed his thumb from her mouth.

“ _Please?_ ”

_Merda._

“Jack…No.” The hesitation was a chink in her armor that if she wasn’t careful he’d use to his advantage. She started to step back into her room but his fingers grasped the front of her robe.

He pulled her closer and this time he traced her scar with his lips. “Are you wearing anything else under that robe, Cara?”

“Not tonight, Jack.” She reached down to pull his hand away from her robe.

“No?” He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. His fingers tangled in her hair so he could hold her in place for a kiss. “All you have to do is walk backwards and I’ll come with you.”

“All you have to do is turn around and go back to your presidential suite.” She moved her hands up to his chest to start to push him away.  It was a critical mistake because it freed up his other hand to drift down her abdomen.

“You _aren’t_ wearing anything else under the robe, are you?” His fingers dipped inside the robe between her legs. Cara bit her lip to stop the whimper when he withdrew his hand from her. “Do you _still_ want me to leave? Or would you like me to explore the wetness that I can already feel on my fingers? Hmm?”

“Have a good night, Jack.” She took a breath to steady herself.  He looked stunned when she stepped back and the door slid shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contaballe – Liar  
> che peccato – What a pity  
> Buona Notte – Good night


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

It was surprisingly easy to sneak into Jack’s suite. Cara had intended to sit on the edge of the bed to watch him sleep. But cool blue eyes were watching her the moment she stepped into the bedroom.  He shifted up to lean back against a pillow with his arms behind his head.  He raised a single eyebrow at her.

“Morning.” She glanced around the room. “All alone?”

“I believe that as you so often like to point out, that’s none of your business.” He stretched a hand out to grab his cigarette case. “Why are you here?”

“I thought I’d break into your room for a change. I’m better at it than you are.” Cara walked over to the bed.  Her hands rested in the pockets of her long trench coat.  She’d worn it because it drizzling outside and she didn’t want her white blouse and black jeans to get wet. “Why do you have someone trailing me?”

“I…”

“And before you open your mouth to lie to me, I know that you have someone following me.  They’ve been following me for years now, even when I’m on Arcturus. So tell me why.” Cara tossed her coat aside and sat cross-legged on the bed beside him.

“Is that _really_ why you came to see me at six in the morning?” Jack sat up further and lit his cigarette. “Did you have trouble sleeping last night, Cara?”

“I slept _fine._ ” Cara lied through her teeth and from the smirk on his face, he knew it. _Merda_. “Answer my question.”

“I worry,” Jack shrugged.

“So you have someone stalk me?” Cara ignored the cigarette that he offered to her. “Are we just going to _trade_ lies all morning?”

“No.” He set the cigarette in the ashtray on the side table.  His hand shot out to grab her arm and yank her over into his lap. “How much sleep did you get last night?”

“An hour.” Cara couldn’t stop the hitch in her breath when began to pop the buttons on her blouse. “Why do you have someone following me so frequently?”

“I like to know that you’re safe.” Jack’s hand dipped inside her open shirt to rest just underneath her right breast.

“You like to know where I am,” she corrected. “There’s a difference.”

“Why couldn’t you sleep last night?” His other hand came up to tilt her head to the side and lips began moving along her neck.

“You _know_ why.” Cara had no intention of admitting anything to the smug dipshit.

“Are you already wet?” He murmured against her neck. “Have you been that way all night thinking about me?”

“ _Jack_.” She _should_ get the hell out of his lap and as far away from the bedroom as possible. Instead, she found herself leaning back against his chest with her head on his shoulder. “ _Non.”_

He picked her up out of his lap and sat her on the bed in front of him. “What do you want, Cara?”

“Answers.” She held her shirt together with her fingers. “You are a puzzle. You’ve always been a puzzle. _Merda._ You lie, and you manipulate.  And you have _a lot_ of women.”

“You want answers? You haven’t asked a question yet.” He grabbed her hips and twisted her around to face him.

Cara shook her head and started up off the bed. “I’m going back to Arcturus.”

“We can have breakfast…in bed.” Jack pushed the covers away from his body and Cara felt her mouth go dry. “I’ll even promise to answer your questions, _truthfully_.”

Cara sat on the edge of the bed and continued to look at him over her shoulder. “All of them?”

“Within reason,” he clarified. “I won’t talk about my work, but I will answer anything that relates to you.”

“Promise?” Cara was sliding down a slippery slope but Jack had never broken his word to her in the past. “What will we do before breakfast arrives?”

Jack’s eyes narrowed on her. “You _are_ playing a very dangerous game.”

“Merda. Are you just all talk?” She smirked at him.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her back over towards him.  He rolled them over so that he was on top of her.  His hard cock rubbed against her jeans. “You like my voice.  It’s why you start getting wet before I even touch you.”

“Per l’amor di dio, zitto.” Cara snorted at him. 

His eyes narrowed on her.  He pressed a bruising kiss to her lips before biting hard on her neck. She was going to kill him if he’d left a mark that she couldn’t hide under a shirt.  Jack ripped the blouse off of her completely and then moved his fingers down to make short work of her jeans.  He smirked up at her when he found that she hadn’t worn underwear.

“You can complain in any language that you like.” He had no trouble dipping a finger into her pussy. He pulled it back out to brush the moisture across her lips.  His head leaned down and he licked her lips. “But the proof is clearly in the slick warmth between your legs.”

Cara moved her hands up to grip his arms, she wrapped one leg around him and flipped them over on the bed.  She held his arms down so his hands were resting on her thighs.  His eyes glittered with something that she wasn’t sure she wanted to identify when she lowered herself down on his cock.  He tried to push her down faster but she resisted.

She leaned down for a kiss and he took advantage of the move to flip them _back_ around.  He drew back to tease her with the head of his cock.  He waited until she was writhing underneath him wanting more to slam back into her. His hand came up to rest on her throat. His thumb brushing against the tender spot that he’d bitten earlier while he drove in and out of her pussy at a bruising pace.

He pressed hard against the neck and whether it was the slight hint of pressure or the hard thrust of his cock.  Cara arched up off the bed with a powerful climax that left her shaking underneath him while he pumped into her a few more times before cumming himself. 

Cara lay on her back with Jack beside her looking at the vaulted ceiling.  Jack had what she imagined was a _possessive_ arm around her. “Why now? Is it just because you saw Hackett in my bed?”

His arm tightened around her painfully until she tapped it with her finger. “No. It isn’t about _him._ Is that one of your questions?”

“Si.”

“Cara.” He pulled her over until her head was resting against his chest. “Listen to me for a moment; I met you when you were very, very young. And I didn’t really see you as a woman until…I saw you in bed with another man. I may be many things, including a manipulative bastard, but there are lines I would never cross.  I suddenly find myself knowing a stunning _woman_ who is in her late twenties who drives me insane. I wanted you…I _want_ you.”

“We are _not_ relationship material.” She moved away from him and wandered toward the shower. “Did you order breakfast? I’m starving.”

“Stay away from the Admiral.” Jack’s voice stopped her in the doorway to the bathroom.

“Perché?”

“Your career.”

“Contaballe” Cara stepped back over to the bed. “If my career tanked, you’d hire me in an instant and you know it.  So don’t pretend that you care about the Alliance.”

“You’re mine.”

“Non.” Cara didn’t belong to him and she had a feeling that she was going to spend a lot of time pissing him off just to prove it.

_This had been a terrible idea._

Jack tried to get her to spend the day with him but she’d spent _too_ much time alone with him already.  She spent the afternoon exploring some of the older districts of the city.  She found a fascinating little antique shop and spent a good two hours in there. 

She came out with a black fedora that had a green feather that matched her hair perfectly and a vintage cigarette case for Jack.   It was 18k gold with a diamond clasp and an intricate design engraved on the top. She was sitting at a table at the hotel restaurant sipping wine when Jack slid into the seat across from her. 

“I’m leaving in the morning.” Jack waived the waitress over to place his order.

“Oh?” She gave him a sardonic look. “Got what you came for?”

“No, I didn’t.” He didn’t seem amused or pleased. “Why do you insist on refusing to listen to me?”

“I do listen to you.” Cara took another sip of wine. “Listening and _obeying_ are different things.  I don’t have to do what you tell me, Jack. And that’s what annoys you.”

He was silent through the rest of the dinner.  Cara slipped the cigarette case into his pocket when she said good night to him.  She wasn’t making the same mistake twice.  Sleeping with Jack had been…a wonderfully, terrible idea that she should _not_ repeat.

_Merda._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zitto – Shut up  
> Per l’amor di dio – for God’s sake


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

The _Normandy_ had been Cara’s home for the last six months.  She’d enjoyed her new assignment even if she hadn’t been able to test her ideas for a new grenade and she hadn’t seen Hackett for months.  Jack hadn’t tried to contact her since Naples.  She wasn’t sure which she found the most disappointing. 

Cara didn’t even know if Jack had seen the fit that she’d snuck into his pocket.  He probably threw the damn thing away.  She wasn’t sure why she’d bought it in the first place.  Which was a complete and total lie; she knew exactly why she’d bought the cigarette case for him.

She _liked_ Jack. 

 She liked Hackett too.

But Jack, he was a challenge.  Hackett was easy.  It was amazing sex without strings and without complications.  The only complication with the Admiral was if they were caught breaking the regs.  Jack was like the most intricate strategy game that she’d ever played.  And maybe that was why the bastard did it; he knew the challenge would bring her back to him.

 _Merda_.

She needed to stay the hell away from him. That’s what she _should_ do.  It was why she hadn’t talked to him since she’d left Naples.  He was dangerous.  Not that he’d tried to contact he either.

_Bastard,_

_Very. Dangerous._

_Vaffanculo._

The next week didn’t give Cara much chance to think about anything.  They’d arrived on Eden Prime to find a rogue Spectre and the geth had attacked the colony.  She saved one of her squad from a prothean artifact but failed to save a second one from a geth drone.  She sat in the co-pilot seat on the bridge while Joker flew them into the Alliance dock on the Citadel. 

“It’s something else, isn’t it?” Joker remarked while the other stared out the window.

“It is.”

Cara spent the next two days getting _well_ acquainted with the wards on the Citadel.  She’d gathered a squad together and managed to obtain the evidence that they needed against Saren.  The Council made her a Spectre and Captain Anderson told the crew to take a short shore-leave while they figured out what the fuck to do to give her a ship.

“I understand that congratulations are in order.” Admiral Hackett was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when she finally walked away from the Council.

“Grazie.” Cara grinned at him. “Has anyone ever told you that you look good in uniform?”

“Are you free for lunch?” Hackett ignored her question and gestured towards the skycab terminal.

“Are we talking about actual food or something a little more _liquid_?” Cara smirked.

“Have you missed me?” He asked once they’d gotten into the vehicle.

Cara just winked at him in response.  He kept making her think that he was looking for more than just a bit of fun.  And she didn’t want to lead him on.  They never made it to lunch.  Hackett found a secluded place to park the skycar out of the way and dragged Cara over into his lap. 

“Did _you_ miss me?” Cara laughed as he pulled her down into a kiss.

It was like being a damn teenager again. They fumbled to get each other’s pants down enough that she could ride his cock comfortably.  It was hot, fast and sweaty. She muffled her moans against his lips as she rocked back and forth in his lap.  His hands gripped her hips to provide additionally leverage to thrust up against her.

“I really did miss you.” Hackett muttered a moment later with his head dropped against her shoulder.

“If we get busted by C-sec, I am blaming you.” Cara ripped off the tank-top under her uniform to clean up both of them enough that they could get their pants back up.

“Kind of you.” Hackett frowned over at her. “I thought you’d at least keep in touch with me.”

“Perché?” Cara eased back into her seat.

“I thought…” Hacket shook his head after a moment. “It’s not important, let me buy you lunch and you can tell me about the prothean artifact.”

“Merda.” The last thing that Cara wanted to talk about was the beacon.

Lunch ended up being a brief affair because Anderson interrupted dragging the Admiral away.  She was sitting at the table at the restaurant finishing up her drink when Jack slid into the empty seat with a bourbon in his hand. 

“Jack.”

“Cigarette?” Jack pulled the cigarette case that she’d bought for him out of his suit pocket and flicked it open to offer her one.

“Non, grazie.” Cara raised an eyebrow at him. 

The casual demonstration to anyone else would’ve meant nothing, but she knew Jack well enough to know that _nothing_ he did was casual.  He wanted her to know that he’d kept the gift, kept it and used it in place of the extremely expensive one that he already owned.  He closed the case and his thumb stroked the clasp for a moment before sliding it back into his pocket.

“It’s just the two of us. What’s with the grand show?” She watched him light the cigarette.

“What show?” He offered her the cigarette again and this time she took it. “You gave me a gift; you’ve only ever given me one gift before.  I wanted you to see that I’ve treasured it.”

Cara searched his face suspiciously for any sign of insincerity. “I’m finding that hard to believe. Why are you here?”

“You haven’t spoken to me in six months.” He sounded disappointed.

“You are perfectly capable of stepping in front of a terminal and messaging me.” Cara gave him a bland look. 

“Dance with me.” Jack extinguished his cigarette and stood up to take her hand.

“Non.”

“I know you can dance, Cara.” He started to pull her towards the dance floor in the restaurant. “I saw you.”

“In cui?”

“At your university graduation party. Jack gripped her hand firmly and spun her out in a slow circle before bringing her back into his arms.

“You…” Cara took a second to process that little tidbit of information. “You came to my graduation in London?”

“Yes.” His eyes were guarded. “Even if you didn’t invite me.”

Cara didn’t have a smart comeback for that.  They moved around the dance floor, easily between the other couples dancing.  She caught a brief glimpse of someone that looked suspiciously like Hackett near the door but Jack twirled her back through the crowd before she could be certain.  The music switched to something more upbeat and Jack led her back to the table.

“I had this made for you for a graduation gift. You never gave me a chance to give it to you.” He dropped a bracelet into her hand and while she stared at it, he disappeared from the crowd.

The bracelet was a stunning replica of an antique bracelet that she remembered telling him about before she left Rome for London when she was sixteen.  It had an interesting art deco vibe to it with a large ruby cabochon in the center and was diamonds of smaller sizes in different cuts.  She looked up from it to find Jack gone.

_Bastardo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The design idea for the bracelet came from this one: http://www.langantiques.com/products/item/40-1-4388
> 
> in cui - When


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: Akuze._

_I met another survivor from my squad._

_He was killing the scientists who set the trap for my squad. I told you that I thought it was a trap._

_Have you ever heard anything about an organization called Cereberus?_

_Cara_

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: re: Akuze_

_Did he kill all of the scientists?_

_Cerberus is a private organization that focuses on furthering humanities interests._

_Jack_

* * *

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: re: Akuze._

_The scientist was taken alive, with his testimony and the Corporal’s testimony; it should go a long way against Cerberus._

_If they really are about furthering humanity, why would they be involved in the deaths of fifty marines?_

_Akuze was practically a fucking massacre, all to research Thresher Maws._

_Non capisco._

_Cara_

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: re: Akuze._

_Testimony?_

_There might have been more to Akuze. Did the scientist have any insight?_

_When are you heading back to the Citadel?_

_We could meet to talk about it._

_I miss you._

_Jack_

* * *

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: re: Missing me._

_What are you up to?_

_You don’t miss people, Jack. You use them._

_Cara_

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: In that case…_

_I won’t bother meeting you on the Citadel._

_If all you think that I do is use you, I’ll be sure to avoid any hint of contact to ensure that it won’t be misconstrued._

_Jack_

* * *

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: Nice try._

_I have to check out a prothean ruin on Therum._

_I’ll be heading to the Citadel after I’m finished._

_And stop trying to guilt trip me. You know that you use people; maybe you miss me as well.  The two aren’t mutually exclusive._

_Cara_

_P.S. Thanks for the bracelet.  It’s gorgeous._

* * *

The message exchange with Jack was still on her mind an hour later while she was attempting to guide the mako towards the ruins where Doctor T’soni was supposed to be doing research of some sort or another.  She couldn’t shake the thought that maybe Jack hadn’t been yanking her chain. _Merda._ She needed to focus.  Driving into a pit of lava would not be a good thing.

“We’re not letting you drive anymore,” Garrus muttered when they finally stepped out of the vehicle to head up to the main site.

“What?” Cara grinned at him. “We made it safely.”

“You drive like a Krogan.” Wrex clapped her on the back and she fell forward a few feet.

“Is that an insult or a compliment?” Cara frowned back at him.

She spent most of her time with the two of them.  Mostly because, Alenko followed her around like a puppy, which was annoying and Williams always had a slightly disapproving look on her face.  She occasionally talked with Tali about electronics but the quarian was a little jumpy. Cara trusted her chief engineer to look after the young quarian.  He’d keep her out of trouble.

The geth provided the perfect opportunity to test out her latest modification to their grenades.  The bastards didn’t seem to like being zapped with electric pulses.  She’d have to send a report to Fifth Fleet with the mods that she’d sketched out.  That reminded her that she owed Hackett a message. 

He’d asked her about Jack, again.  She’d been putting off answering him.   She waited until they’d safely gotten T’soni back to the _Normandy_ and dealt with the Council.  With Joker heading back to the Citadel, she headed to the privacy of her quarters to send a chat request to Hackett.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Artemis Tau_

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_15:04 S: You have a moment?_

_15:14 H: I was wondering when you were going to respond to my message._

_15:15 S: Mi dispiace. I’ve been a little occupied. Someone keeps sending me on errands._

_15:16 H: So tell me about Jack Harper._

_15:18 S: I’ve known Jack for a very, very long time.  He…paid for my education. He’s a…well…I don’t know if Jack has friends, but merda, Jack is just Jack. I’ve known him forever._

_15:19 H: Are you and he…involved?_

_15:21 S: Now, Admiral, when we started this little thing, you were very specific about the fact that you weren’t interested in romantic entanglements. You ‘didn’t have time for them’.  And I was fine with that, because neither do I.  I thought you were perfectly fine with our casual arrangement._

_15:22 H: Maybe I was a little hasty._

_15:23 S: Hasty?_

_15:24 H: Would you consider altering our arrangement?_

_15:29 S: Altering how?_

_15:30 H: You aren’t dense, don’t pretend like you are._

_15:31 S: You want a commitment that I can’t make to you._

_15:33 H: I see. Does Jack Harper have anything to do with that?_

_15:34 S: No. I’m not making a commitment to him or you or anyone else._

_15:36 H: I saw you dancing._

_15:38 S: I know._

_15:39 H: You’ve never danced with me._

_15:40 S: You’ve never asked._

_15:42 H: Are you still interested in our…casual…relationship?_

_15:43 S: Are you?_

_15:45 H: I’ll take what I can get, I suppose._

_15:46 S: I feel like I should apologize but I’m not sure why._

_15:47 H: You don’t owe me an apology. You’re right, I set the parameters at the  beginning and I shouldn’t have expected to be able to alter them now._

_15:48 S: I need to go.  I think we’re heading to Arcturus in a few days, maybe we can continue this over dinner?_

_15:49 H: Love too._

_15:50 User has disconnected._

* * *

Cara leaned her head down on the desk with an annoyed sigh. “Affanculo.”

The Citadel didn’t provide her much of a relief.  She was met outside the airlock by Admiral Mikhailovich who wanted to inspect the ship.  He then proceeded to question her decisions and the ship.  Cara argued her points as _respectfully_ as she could. 

The reporter ambushing her when she stepped out of the elevator was the last straw.  Cara talked circles around the puttana with ease.  She met the woman a few hours later in the women’s room at Flux.  She made sure that the room was empty before slamming her fist into the reporter repeatedly.  She left her gasping on the floor. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jack was waiting for her when she walked back over to her table. “That was foolish.”

“Che cazzo stai dicendo?” Cara muttered before chugging the drink that she’d left on the table down in one gulp.

Jack wrapped his fingers tightly around her wrist when she reached out for his glass of bourbon. “Beating up reporters in the bathroom? You don’t think the Alliance would approve of that, do you?”

“No one saw me, aside from you.  And, I’m a Spectre. They can’t touch me.” Cara didn’t really give a shit. “Cosa vuoi?”

Jack gave her an annoyed look and the fingers on her wrist tightened. She wasn’t sure if it was her attitude or the Italian that annoyed him the most. “I thought you wanted to talk about Akuze?”

And just like that, Cara felt like she’d completely deflated.  She dropped down into a seat. The movement forced him to let go of her arm.  She waved Jenna over to get another drink, or two.  She downed the first one before looking over to find what looked like a hint of concern in Jack’s eyes.  The man hid his emotions behind mask that she’d never managed to fully crack.

“ _Merda._ ” Cara glanced over at the frowning Jack. “You can leave if the Italian swearing bothers you; I’m not going to stop doing it.”

“Cara.” He sighed deeply before taking a sip of bourbon. “I’m not going anywhere. Just, talk to me.”

“I thought he died, that everyone died.” Cara closed her eyes for a moment and she could still hear the screams from that night on Akuze echoing in her mind. She opened her eyes and took a quick drink.  “The scientists, Cerberus scientists, took one of my squad, Corporal Toombs; they…experimented on him, sounded more like torture really.  They wanted to, _merda,_ who knows why they did it.  He escaped and began hunting down those responsible.  I managed to talk him down.  Now he can testify with Doctor Wayne, maybe it’ll be enough to shut down whatever this Cerberus is.”

“Doctor Wayne?” Jack slid his glass over to her when she’d emptied her own.

“The scientist.” Cara sipped the bourbon. “How do you drink this?”

Jack took the glass back from her. “It’s an acquired taste.”

“Sounds like you.” She smirked at him.

“Did you find any evidence on Cerberus?” The casual hint to his question struck Cara as strange.

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. It’s out of my hands now.”

“Commander?” Admiral Kahoku stepped up to their table before Jack could say anything. “A moment of your time?”

Cara gave Jack an apologetic smile. “Talk to you later.”

“Cara.” Jack grabbed her hand as he walked past. “Why does he want to talk to you?”

“I’m helping him look into a group of marines that were led into a trap, a thresher maw trap.” Cara raised an eyebrow at him when his hand squeezed her arm. “I need to go, Jack.”

“I’ll be on the Citadel for a few days.” Jack looked from his glass of bourbon up to her. “Let me know when you’re back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non capisco – I don’t understand  
> mi dispiace – I’m sorry  
> che cazzo stai dicendo? – What the fuck are you talking about?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

Cara never actually made it to Arcturus, not right away in any case.  She had handled the geth problem on Feros, and intended to head to see Hackett then.  But instead, she’d received a message from Admiral Kahoku.  He sounded like he was in trouble, so she diverted the _Normandy_ to the Yangtze system.  She found three research facilities on Binthu.  At the last one, she found the Admiral’s body.

The information that she found on Binthu led her to Nepheron where Cerberus had a main base of operations.  Wrex and Garrus helped her clear it out.  She was able to obtain encrypted files before the computer flashed itself.  She forwarded those on to Fifth fleet command and told Joker to head to Arcturus. They needed to drop of the Admiral’s body.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Columbia System_

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_18:03 C: Buonasera_

_18:08 J: What are you doing in the Columbia System?_

_18:09 C: Clearing out another Cerberus base.  I couldn’t let the bastards get away with killing Admiral Kahoku._

_18:11 J: He’s dead?_

_18:13 C: He is._

_18:14 J: Cerberus had a base in the Columbia System?_

_18:15 C: Not anymore. I managed to download some encrypted files as well._

_18:16 J: Files?_

_18:18 C: Files. Are you still on the Citadel?_

_18:21 J: I will be in a few days._

_18:22 C: Me too. I’m heading to Arcturus first._

_18:23 J: Why?_

_18:24 C: None of your business._

_18:25 J: So it’s not an official visit, which means you’re going to see Hackett._

_18:27 C: Jealous?_

_18:28 J: No._

_18:29 C: Fascinating. Ciao._

_18:30 User has disconnected._

* * *

Cara somehow got herself roped into attending a black tie event while on Arcturus.  She had thought about simply going in her dress uniform but one of the names on the guest list that she’d found on the extranet caught her attention.  Hackett and Jack were both going to be there. This called for…something other than her dress uniform. 

She spent more credits than she could afford on a floor-length evening gown.  It was a dark crimson color, velvety with a plunging neckline and black lace overlay.  It clung to the curves on her body. She wore black heels and wrapped her hair up in an up-do that carefully hid most of the green streaks in her hair.  She wore the bracelet that Jack had given her.

The event was meant to be a ‘ _goodwill_ amongst the council races’ thing.  Cara assumed that was why she had to put in an appearance, as the first human spectre. It was completely worth it though, when she stepped into the room a critical thirty minutes late and she noticed two sets of eyes immediately swing towards.

She let the private at the door take her shawl and moved further into the room.  The dress flowed around her perfectly. She wandered over to the bar and leaned against it while she waited for the bartender to pour her amaretto on the rocks.  She sipped the sweet almond liquor and enjoyed the way that it coated her mouth.

 _“Cara.”_ Jack’s voice was as smooth as the liquor in her glass. His hand moved to rest on her lower back. She could feel the warmth of it through the gown. “Stunning is too mild a word for how you look this dress.”

“One of these days, you’re going to wear a suit that isn’t all black and I might just faint dead away.” She looked at him over the rim of her glass with an amused smile. She turned back towards the bartender. “He’ll take a bourbon.”

Jack shook his head at the bartender. He reached out to steal her glass and took a sip. “Amaretto. I should’ve known.”

She reached out to take her drink back and his attention was suddenly glued to the bracelet on her wrist. “Can I have my drink back now?”

He ignored her question, she wasn’t sure if he even heard it.  With the glass set on the bar, his fingers gripped her wrist carefully and his thumb ran across gems of the bracelet. A cough from behind her caused her to twist around to find Admiral Hackett.  He raised his hand to call the bartender over to order a scotch. 

Cara tried to turn completely to face him but Jack hadn’t relinquished his hold on her arm.  She gave him an aggravated look but he just continued to casually stroke both her wrist and the bracelet around it. The only thing that she could do was shift around so her back was pressed against him. 

“Commander Shepard, are you having trouble?” Hackett’s voice was calm but the fire in his eyes was definitely not.  If looks could kill, Jack would’ve burned to ashes already.

“Oh, nothing that a swift kick won’t solve.” Cara lifted her foot and gradually dug her heel into the top Jack’s foot until he released her wrist. “Or a slow one.”

“I _will_ find you later.” Jack whispered against her neck low enough that Hackett wouldn’t catch what he said, and then he walked away.

“You look beautiful.” Hackett waited until Jack was out of hearing to turn his attention back to her.

“Grazie.” She picked up her glass to find that Jack had finished her drink. _Bastardo._ “I believe someone is trying to get your attention.”

Hackett looked back over his shoulder. “Save me a dance?”

“Si, certo.” Cara nodded with a smile. 

She mingled with the brass and other dignitaries for a while but finally decided she needed a break.  She stepped out of the room into a hallway that led to one of the many gardens on Arcturus.  She was walking past a closed door when it slid open and a hand shot out to drag her inside what turned out to be an office of some sort.

“Jack?”

“You left a bruise on my foot.” He had her up against the wall with a hand on her shoulder _inside_ of her dress.

“Did I? Consider it revenge for your stealing my drink.” Cara tilted her to one side and pretended that her heart wasn’t starting to race. “Cosa vuoi?”

Jack leaned down to brush his lips against her neck. “You marked me.”

“Don’t you dare.” Cara’s words fell on deaf ears as he bit down on the side of her neck hard enough to leave a bruise.  She felt his lips curve into a smirk against her skin. His tongue licked the now tender flesh. “ _Faccia di stronzo.”_

“I bet if I slid my hands up under this gorgeous dress, you’re going to be dripping into your underwear.” Jack moved up to whisper into her ear.

She pushed him back and started for the door. She paused to glance back at him. “I’m _not_ wearing any.”

With him momentarily distracted by the thought, Cara made a swift exit to head to the closest ladies room.  She pulled her hair down and managed to artfully drape it so that it covered the mark that he’d left on her.  She was sipping amaretto to calm her nerves when she caught him smirking at her across the room.

_Merda._

“You changed your hair.” Hackett stepped in front of her and cut off her view of Jack.

“I did. It got snagged on my bracelet.” Cara took another drink then set the glass down. “Is the event going well?”

“Who knows?” Hackett shrugged indifferently. He held his hand out to her. “Can I claim my dance now?”

Hackett danced well.  He moved with measured steps that while fluid still managed to be controlled.  They spun in a short circle and the movement caused her hair to shift slightly.  A moment later, she felt gentle fingers brush against the tender spot on the side of her neck. _Merda._  She met his eyes with a bemused look that dared him to comment.

“Your bracelet got snagged?” Hackett didn’t appear to be amused.

“I may have been a little vigorous in trying to untangle it,” she remarked casually.

“Admiral, I’m sorry to interrupt but the President wanted a moment.” An aide stepped up to pull him away.

Cara breathed a sigh of relief and decided now was a brilliant time to leave the party.  She was heading back to the _Normandy_ when a strong hand grabbed her elbow and Jack led her _away_ from the airlock towards a different docking bay and ship.  It was a private ship, with no insignia or markings on it.  She let him guide her up to what she assumed was his quarters. 

“Cosa vuoi?” She sighed at him in annoyance.

Jack stalked towards her.  His hand brushed her hair aside to see the mark he’d left. “Good.”

“Good?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

He gripped the back of her neck with his thumb still pressed against the bruise to bring her flush against his body.  She could feel his erection through her dress. “ _Good._ Very, _very_ good.”

_Merda._

“I need to get back to my ship, Jack.” Even to her own ears, her excuse sounded weak and half-hearted at best. His thumb tapped against the hickie and it took a lot of self-control not to moan and lean into his body further.

“Not yet.” His free hand reached down to grab the skirt of her dress and he began to slowly pull the fabric up until he could get his hand underneath.  She couldn’t stop her legs from spreading just a little as his fingers glided up her inner thighs. “Oh you naughty, naughty girl. Did you tell _him_ that you weren’t wearing anything under this exquisite dress?”

“Jack.”

“Did you?” His eyes darkened when she didn’t answer.  His hand on the back of her neck tightened a little.

“No. I didn’t.” She finally admitted to him.

“Why not?” He dipped a finger inside of her. “Does he know that you were practically dripping down your thighs?”

“ _Jack_.” She glared at him.

“I did this to you.” Jack seemed to be saying it more as a reminder to himself. He pulled out of her and dropped her dress back down.  He licked the wetness slowly from his finger. “I thought you had to get back to your ship?”

Cara dropped her head back against the wall with an exasperated huff. “ _Merda._ ”

“Cara?”

She titled her head to find Jack reclining on the couch in the room. “Cosa avanzi?”

“Come over here and find out.” His voice still held a hint of darkness that went straight to her core.

Cara lifted up first one leg then the other to remove the damn uncomfortable heels. She tossed them to the side before stepping over to the couch. She sank gently down beside him careful not to risk ruining the gown. “E?”

He touched his finger to the bracelet on her wrist. “It fits you.”

“I sat down for that?” Cara smirked at him.

“No. You sat down because I asked you to.” Jack lifted her arm to place a kiss first on the bracelet and then he moved it to kiss the inside of her wrist.  “Are you attached to this dress?”

“Jack Harper, if you destroy my very expensive dress, I will invent a very tiny device that will make you implode. Understood?” Cara tried to look very deadly while his tongue made very intoxicating circles on her wrist and the palm of her hand. “And I don’t care if you can buy me another one.”

Jack ran a gentle hand along the sleeve of her dress. “It’s a beautiful gown.  I’ll treat it like all the other irreplaceable beauties in my life.”

“Pay it a lot of credits and share cigarettes with it?” Cara lifted her hand to muss his hair up a little. “In all the time that I’ve known you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything or anyone that you’d consider irreplaceable.”

Jack’s fingers moved from her arm to grip her chin tightly. He moved his lips to hover over hers. “I’d never be able to replace you, Cara. I’ve know, I’ve tried.”

Cara searched his eyes for the obvious signs of a lie.  Jack was a brilliant liar, always had been.  She could usually tell when he was _over-doing_ the charm. This didn’t feel like one of those times. “Che cosa vuoi da me?”

“ _Nothing._ ” Jack traced her lips with his tongue. “I _want_ you.”

“Is this all just a ploy to see me without the dress on?” Cara stopped running her fingers through his hair and gripped it tightly to pull him away from her head. “Jack?”

“It’s an added benefit.” His fingers wrapped around her wrist. “Let go of my hair.”

“But it’s so very attractive.” Cara tugged on it again. She laughed at him when he pulled her hand down.

He stood up and since his hand was still around her wrist, she went up with him.  He reached back to begin helping her out of the dress.  True to his word, he was fastidiously cautious with the dress. Once it was off of her though, he tossed her down on the bed.  She laughed at him while she watched him remove his tux.  She scooted back on the bed to rest her head against the pillow to enjoy the show.

_Merda._

Her fingers drifted down her abdomen and she started to play with herself.  Jack’s eyes narrowed as he watched her.  He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards the end of the bed until her legs were dangling off of it.  He spun her around so her head was facing him.  He brushed the head of his cock across her lips a few times until she opened her mouth and he could press into her.

“God you look beautiful sucking my cock.” Jack stroked the side of her face with his fingers while he thrust between her lips.  After a moment, Jack eased out of her mouth and twisted her back around. He moved over her. His fingers drifted across her pussy. “Still soaking wet, beautifully ready for me.”

“ _Jack_.” She dragged her nails along his arms as he teased her with the head of his cock.

His hand moved up to her neck. His fingers grazed over the mark on her neck.  He pressed his finger against in as he slammed his cock into her pussy.  He muffled her cry with his kiss.  She dug her nails into his arm as they bucked up against each other. He kept one hand on her throat while the other moved down to pinch and tug on her nipples, first one then the other.

It was always a mixture of pleasure and pain with Jack.  It was addicting the pure level of orgasm that she reached with him.  It was dangerously addicting.  She didn’t get time to think of much else as he ground down into her and she bit down hard on his lip.  His thumb ran over the mark on her neck again.  She screamed out in orgasm, the bastard had the nerve to smirk down at her as he followed her a moment later.

He collapsed beside her on the bed with his arm draped across her stomach. “You had to scratch me up again.”

“You wear long sleeve shirts.  How am I supposed to hide the bruise on my neck?” Cara retorted.

“You aren’t.”

 _“Faccia di stronzo.”_ Cara flicked his arm with her finger. “I need to get back to the _Normandy_.”

“Cara?”

She turned towards him. “Si?”

“Don’t sleep with him again.” Jack shifted on his side to face her.

“Jack.” She rolled her eyes at him. “You don’t get to make those sorts of decisions for me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faccia di stronzo – Son of a bitch  
> e? – and?  
> che cosa vuoi da me – what do you want from me
> 
> The Dress: http://weheartit.com/entry/71032767/via/pixelatrix


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

Cara sat across from Hackett at an Italian restaurant on Arcturus.   She had made the stop over once they’d stopped the batarians on the asteroid over Terra Nova and run a bunch of other errands for the Fifth Fleet.  She figured the least the Admiral could do was buy her dinner.

 _Merda._  

They hadn’t even gotten their drinks yet when the manager of the restaurant stepped over to the table to offer them the most expensive wine on the menu, imported directly from Tuscany and bouquet of crimson roses that looked like a type that she’d seen in the Roseto in Rome.  There was no note attached to the flowers, and the manager was mute on who the giver was.  And from the look on the Hackett’s face, they _had not_ come from him.

_Merda._

_Jack._

_Who else would be such a…bastardo?_

“Were you _expecting_ someone else for dinner?” Hackett raised an eyebrow at her and _politely_ refused the glass of wine the manager offered.

 _“Non.”_ Cara kept her face carefully blank while she sipped the wine. “I picked this restaurant because it’s not frequented by Alliance officers that often.”

“Why is Jack Harper so persistent?” Hackett asked once they’d received their entrees.

“I’d need a psychology degree to answer that question.” Cara took a sip of the wine; it really was a beautiful vintage. “I have known Jack Harper for almost eighteen years.  And I can’t answer that question.”

“Eighteen years?” Hackett frowned at her.

“Yes. And that’s all I intend to say about the matter.” Cara wasn’t going to have dinner with him if all he wanted to do was talk about Jack.

It turned out that she didn’t need to worry about it.  He was pulled away from the meal before they even got to dessert with an emergency with Fifth Fleet.  Cara headed back to the _Normandy_. They were supposed to be heading to Noveria anyway.  She was almost at the ship when Hackett caught up with her.

“False alarm.” He gave her an apologetic smile. “Drinks? My quarters?”

Cara grinned at him. “Sure.”

“You got rid of the roses.” He glanced down at her empty hands.

“It was rude of someone to send them,” she shrugged.

“Someone? You know who sent them.” Hackett ushered her into his quarters.

“Listen.” She waited until the front door had closed to point a finger against his chest. “We can go into your bedroom and do very naughty things. Or, we can sit out here and talk about Jack Harper.  But you’re going to have to ask more specific questions and you’re going to have to pour me a very large drink. Take your pick.”

“Both.” He headed over to pour them both a drink. “Questions first.”

“Interesting choice.” She got comfortable on his couch.

“Consider it a tactical maneuver.  I don’t want him to be the last thing on your mind when you leave later.” Hackett handed her an amaretto on the rocks. “Where did you meet him first?”

“Rome, I thought I told you that already.” Cara took a sip from the glass. “I met him in Rome when I was ten years old.  He saved me from being beaten to death.”

“Saved you?” Hackett took a seat across from her.

“The first orphanage that I was in was not a pleasant place.  Jack stopped a priest from whipping me.” Cara ran her finger along the rim of the glass.

“Stopped how?”

Cara met his eyes without a hint of remorse. “He stopped the bastardo with a bullet in the head.”

“And?”

“And then he bought an orphanage so that I would have somewhere safe to live and be educated. He paid for my university in London, and then we…lost touch for a while.” Cara shrugged indifferently.  It was as much information as she felt like giving to him.

“He bought an orphanage.” Hackett raised an eyebrow at her. “And he never tried to get you to join his _organization_.”

“Jack and I don’t talk about his work…ever.” Cara turned shrewd eyes towards him. “Why? What do you know?”

Hackett hesitated for a moment. “Nothing concrete. I’ve heard rumors that he’s financially tied to both Terra Firma and Cerberus.”

“Cerberus?” Cara felt a chill go down or spine. “You’ve _heard_ rumors. What kind of rumors?”

“The kind that I have no proof for which is why I haven’t mentioned it before,” Hackett shrugged. “I know that he has a company that handles all his investments and donations.  It’s possible that he doesn’t know.”

Cara set her glass down. “I should get back to the _Normandy_.”

“We haven’t gotten to the second part of the evening.” Hackett took a drink of what she figured was probably scotch.

“Why did you tell me about the rumors?” Cara stood up with her hands on her hips.

“I thought you should know.”

“ _Merda._ ” Cara stepped around the coffee table until she was standing in front of him. “Did you just _hear_ this rumor or did you go looking for it?”

“What exactly are you accusing me off?” Hackett asked.

“Avere una buona serata, Admiral.” She shook her head with an aggravated sigh.  This was why she avoided any serious connections of the romantic type. She ignored his attempt to stop her and headed back to the ship.

* * *

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: Really? Really?_

_Was that necessary?_

_Cara_

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: re: Wine and roses._

_You deserve to be wined and dined._

_If you won’t accept my invitation to dinner, I have to intrude on someone else’s._

_Jack_

* * *

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: re: faccia di stronzo_

_Do you just try to find ways to make my life more difficult than necessary?_

_Cara_

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: re: Life._

_If you’d stop seeing other men, I wouldn’t have to work so hard to get your attention._

_Did you enjoy the wine?_

_I remember you getting in trouble for sneaking into the Roseto di Rome to steal that particular kind of rose, so I thought maybe you’d enjoy receiving some without the threat of angry sisters._

_Jack_

* * *

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: re: Life._

_How do you even remember that?_

_Cara_

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: re: memories._

_I remember everything that relates to you._

_I make a point to._

_Jack_

* * *

Cara didn’t want to think too much about whether Jack was being his typically smooth self or not.  He was working his way through the iron gates that she kept around herself and it needed to stop.  Casual sex and amusing mind games were one thing, she didn’t want to risk developing… _merda._  She also needed to ask him about Cerberus but she wasn’t sure that she wanted the answer.

The _Normandy_ was docked on the Citadel. Cara decided it was time to get the tattoo that she’d been thinking about getting for a long time.  She even had the perfect spot picked out.  It was a small tattoo that only took a couple of hours.  She was walking through the lower wards when it was finished with Alenko beside her. He’d gotten tattoo as well. 

She caught an annoyed pair of blue eyes watching her walk through the market place.  She turned to Alenko. “I’ll meet you back at the _Normandy_.”

He frowned at her before shrugging and heading in the opposite direction.  She turned to meet Jack who was standing near the skycar terminal. “Why are you glowering at me?”

“Who was he?” Jack gestured towards the rapidly disappearing Alenko.

“Kaidan?” Cara raised an amused eyebrow. “He’s part of my squad. Perché?”

He frowned first at the Italian and then at the bandage on her neck. “What happened?”

“I got a tattoo.” She smirked at him.

“A tattoo? On your neck?” Jack’s eyes narrowed at the obvious amusement on her face. “Show me.”

Cara was tempted to make him say please, but instead, she reached up peel the bandage back and tilted his head to give him a better view of the Alliance insignia that she’d gotten tattooed on her neck.  It just _happened_ to be in the exact spot that he liked to mark on her neck.  She could tell the moment that the significance of the location dawned on him because his jaw clenched ever so slightly.

“Like it?” She asked as she casually replaced the covering.

“I do.” The tension in his face eased after a moment and he smirked at her. He lifted a finger to brush it along her neck. “Were you spending too much time thinking about my lips on your neck, Cara?”

“ _Non._ ” She batted his finger away from her. “ _Vaffanculo.”_

He tapped his finger on her lips this time. “You are usually a _much_ better liar than that.”

“I learned from a master.” She stared pointedly at him and then the words were about before she could stop them. “Are you a financial backer of Terra Firma and Cerberus?”

“My money goes to many organizations.  And I thought we had an agreement to _never_ talk about my business dealings.” Jack didn’t even blink at the question.

“That wasn’t the ‘no’ that I was hoping for.” Cara ducked around him and started to head away. “I have to go.”

_“Little Rose.”_

Cara stopped mid-step and swung around to glare at him. “You haven’t called me that in a very long time, Jack.  _Cosa Vuoi?”_

“Have dinner with me?” His fingers glided up the inside of her arm until he could grasp her upper arm lightly. “You had a meal with the Admiral.  Let me take you out for an evening, Little Rose?”

“Jack.”

“Please?” He smiled at her, a real smile, not the carefully manufactured smirk that he gave everyone and she found it impossible to say no.  She nodded her head with an annoyed sigh. “I’ve got a ship waiting.”

“A ship?”

“I’m not taking you somewhere on the Citadel.” He led her over to a waiting skycar.

“Are you sending money to the bastardos who are responsible for Akuze?” Cara refused to get inside.

Jack gripped the edge of the skycar tightly in his hand before turning back towards her. “I have not _donated_ a credit to either Cerberus or Terra Firma.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

 

Cara sent a quick message to Presly telling him that the crew had shore-leave for a few days.  Jack had been kind enough to _purchase_ a few things for her.  The ship docked in Paris a few hours later.  He took her to the penthouse of the **Le Georges V.** He told her to change into the dress that she’d find in on the bed.  The first thing she did was remove the bandage from her tattoo. 

She pulled back the lid of the long box on the bed to find a couture gown.  It was black silk.  It had a casually draped feel to it.  It was floor length with a neckline that was practically floor length as well, and thankfully, he’d thought to include a set of heels to go with it.   She decided to keep her hair down.   Jack stepped into the room dressed in a dark blue tuxedo.

“ _Merda.”_ She muttered under her breath.  He stepped behind her and draped a diamond necklace around her neck. “Che diavolo stai facendo?”

“I am taking you out for dinner.” Jack lifted his arm up and waited for her to set her hand on it before leading her out of the suite. “And maybe dancing.”

“That is not what I meant.” Cara always felt like time spent with Jack was a terrible idea.  And yet, here she was voluntarily strolling out of a hotel in Paris with him. _Idiota._  

He started to lead her towards a waiting vehicle but Cara pulled him across the street to stroll along the Siene. “We have dinner reservations.”

“E?” Cara tilted her head towards him. “It’s Paris.”

“I flew you all the way to Earth, and you’re in a couture gown and you want to walk along the river.” Jack heaved a deep sigh.

“Si.”

“I keep telling you to drop the Italian.” He frowned at her.

 _“Non.”_ Cara stopped to lean back against a column. “I’ll make a deal with you.”

He stepped closer to her with a sharp interest in his eyes. His hands rested on either side of her. “Oh?”

“You stop harassing me about speaking my native language, and I will spend two days with you here.” She reached out to her finger to the lapel of his jacket.   

“Two days? No arguing with me about staying.” Jack had apparently decided to hedge his bets.

“Si.”

“Done.” He stepped back and took her hand to place it on his arm again. “We _are_ going to dinner.”

Jack took her out for what was probably the best meal that she’d ever had.  They danced until late in the evening.  He finally brought her back up to the penthouse suite.  He poured himself a glass of bourbon and a glass of wine for her. Cara kicked off her heels and sat out on the chaise lounge on the balcony.

“Cin Cin.” She tapped her glass against his.

He nodded at her before sipping his bourbon. “Little Rose.”

Cara pulled her legs up underneath the skirt of her dress to give him room to sit at the end of the lounge.  Instead, he pushed her forward so that he could sit behind her and pulled her back between his legs.  “Is it ever simple with you?”

The dipshit didn’t answer her of course. His hand reached around to grab her by the chin and tilt her head backwards while his other arm wrapped around her chest above her breasts. His tongue ran along her neck, on the _opposite_ of her new tattoo.  Before she could scoot away from him, he bit down on her neck. 

_Faccia di stronzo._

“Jack.”  She tried to turn towards him but he still had a tight hold on her jaw.

His tongue ran along her neck and he sucked on the skin. His free hand drifted into the top of her dress to caress her breast.  His fingertips skimmed lightly across first one nipple and then over to the other.  She needed desperately to regain a little more even footing.  Jack _didn’t_ need to have this much control.  The thought floated out of her mind when his hand drifted further down in the dress.

“No underwear again?” He chuckled darkly against her throat.  “You are a naughty thing, aren’t you?”

 _“Zitto.”_ Her murmured command didn’t really hold much emphasis when she was already lifting up her hips to meet his fingers.

“This is how I want you.” He pushed a second finger into her while his tongue ran along her ear. “Just you and me, I could make you come with just my voice and fingers.”

Cara didn’t get a chance to say anything to his _just you and me_ remark. He flipped her over on her stomach and pushed her forward on the lounge.  He thrust his cock into her in one hard move. Her hand reached up to grip his hair.  He had one hand holding her arm while the other stayed around her neck.  He shifted a little to avoid the tattoo.

Her fingers clutched at the cushion underneath her as he slammed into her.  His body was pressing her hard into the lounge and she barely had room to do more than just enjoy the ride. _Merda_.  He managed to angle his thrusts so that he was hitting the right spot inside of her.  She tugged hard on his hair and his grip on her neck tightened. 

“ _My_ naughty Little Rose.” Jack’s lips brushed against her ear. “I can already feel you tightening around my cock.  Even if you tattooed very inch of your body, I’d leave a mark on your soul instead.”

“ _Jack._ ” She was barely able to gasp out his name when he slammed into her again and this time he shifted his hand underneath to start spanking her pussy with each thrust. “ _Merda._ ”

He ground into her and flicked his finger against her clit. The extra snap had her seeing stars, and Jack covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her cries.  He bit down on her neck again as he came to muffle his own sounds.  He held her while she trembled underneath him. 

_She was so well and truly fucked._

_Literally and figuratively._

* * *

Jack woke an hour or two later to find himself alone in bed.  He glanced up to find Cara in _his_ dress shirt sitting at the table in the living room muttering under her breath.  He got up to head in to find that she was working on another _idea_.  She had sketches and schematics strewn across the table.

She’d been this way as long as he could remember.  There was no point in trying to drag her back into bed; she had to get the concept down first.  He made her a cup of coffee and set it on a clear spot on the table.  He watched her for a few minutes, fascinated by the way her mind saw things. 

“Do _not_ stay up too long, Little Rose.” He kissed the top of her head and she shoved him away absently. He bit back an annoyed sigh at being dismissed so casually.

_Infuriating woman._

It was a few hours before she finally crawled back under the covers.  She turned on her side with her back facing him.  He frowned at the distance between them.  He stretched out an arm and dragged her across the bed until she was sleeping with her head against his chest and her arm and leg draped across him.  He was going to make her his. He wasn’t going to delve too far into how deep that particular feeling went.

“You’re going to disappoint me like everyone else has. Aren’t you?” Cara sounded like she was talking in her sleep. 

“Cara?” He had his arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

He waited for a response but the sound of her breathing told him that she had been talking in her sleep.  It was an admission that she’d never make otherwise.  Cara kept a firm shield around her emotions and fears.  He thought it was a result of being abandoned in that hell of an orphanage.  He had a feeling that disappointed wouldn’t even cover it when she finally realized _who_ he was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che diavolo stai facendo – What the hell are you doing?
> 
> Cara’s dress: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/57568221432 (but in black)
> 
> Cara’s necklace: http://www.langantiques.com/products/item/90-1-4328


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bad day. So I decided to post another chapter to make myself feel better lol.
> 
> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

Cara was _supposed_ to be heading to Noveria. Instead, she was sitting in Hackett’s quarters watching him cooking some sort of pasta dish for her.  She’d agreed to the _not a date_ date after he’d apologized for spending their last one talking about Jack. 

“The box is for you.” Hackett stepped out of the kitchen to point towards what looked like a container from the research lab that she’d worked at on Arcturus before being assigned to the _Normandy_.

She lifted the lid to find what looked suspiciously like a prototype of the electronic pulse mine that she’d sent a schematic to him for a few weeks back. “Is this?”

“It is.” He smiled at her. “I thought you’d like to have one of the working prototypes to test.”

The special part about the mine was that it could be used multiple times.  She ran her fingers over it, turning it over in her hands a few times. It looked beautiful. She glanced up to find Hackett still watching her.

“Grazie mille.” Cara went back to checking out the gadget in her hand to see if they’d altered her design in anyway.  She finally set it aside and headed into the kitchen where Hackett was plating up what looked like alfredo.  She wrapped her arms around his waist once he turned towards her and leaned up to kiss him. “Seriously, grazie.  I’ve been dying to know how the schematic would look in practice.”

“The pasta will get cold.” He murmured when she backed him against the opposite kitchen counter and began to deepen the kiss.

“True,” she sighed against his lips.

“I can reheat it.” He spun them around so she was backed against the counter.  He touched his fingers to the tattoo on her neck. “I like the new ink.”

Cara grinned at him. “I thought you might. So what’s this all about?”

Hackett didn’t bother to pretend that he didn’t know what she was talking about.  He slid his hands down her back to her ass and he lifted her up a little to press against him. “Did you enjoy Paris?”

“Si.”

“Hmm.” He ran his beard along her new tattoo. “And now it’s my turn.”

“Your turn?” It took her a moment to get the words out.  Her tattoo was still a little sensitive and his beard had done very, very pleasant things.

Hackett pulled the t-shirt over her head and tossed it aside.  “I like having you in my bed.  It’s time to remind you, why you like being there with me.”

She opened her mouth to argue but his teeth closed around her already hard nipple and the words flew out of her mind.  He caressed one gentle with his fingers while he licked and nibbled harder on the other nipple.   He switched after a moment and she was all but humping the thigh that he’d pressed between her legs against her jean covered pussy.  She expected him to move them into the bedroom or at least the couch.

He just held her against the counter while she rode his thigh.  She didn’t think the friction would be enough but his mouth and fingers worked on her nipples altering between gently and hard.  It didn’t take long before she had thoroughly drenched her panties and her jeans.  He gave her nipples one last lick.

“You seem to have very damp jeans, Cara.” Hackett eased back from her. “I think we should eat the Alfredo and then I’m going to get you out of those jeans and fuck you thoroughly.”

Cara leaned back against the counter to regain…something. _Merda._ She stripped out of her jeans and underwear and threw a calculated smirk at Hackett. “I wouldn’t want to chafe.”

His eyes followed her while she walked towards his dining room table.  She pulled one of the chairs out and took a seat, with one leg dangling over the arm of the chair.  “Dinner can wait.”

“Can it? Che meraviglia.” She swung her leg a little and watched him advance towards her. “Something else on your mind?”

He let his hands glide down the inside of her thighs. “You know _exactly_ what is on my mind.”

“It would be better on your mouth…or cock.” She laughed when he jerked her up out of the chair.

He pushed her down on the table and made quick work of removing his pants.  Cara reached up to grab his shirt and dragged him towards her.  She hooked her leg around his back to guide him towards her.  He rested his hands on the edge of the able and stopped just short of where she wanted him.   The head of his cock barely grazed her pussy.

 _“Maledizione,_ ” she muttered under her breath as he teased her. “Hackett.”

“Steven.” He leaned down over her and pressed in just barely an inch. “Behind closed doors, it’s Steven.”

Cara gripped his shirt tighter and stretched up to meet him for a kiss. “ _Steven._ ”

He thrust into her then and she collapsed back on the table.  The table creaked underneath them while he brought her to a second orgasm.  He managed to hold out until he’d gotten her to a third one.  She dropped her head back on the table, completely exhausted.  She wiped the sweat from her brow and chuckled when his forehead dropped against her chest.

“So…pasta?” His lips brushed against her breast as he spoke.

“Pasta.” She glanced over to the side at the glass of wine that had amazingly managed not to fall over. “Now that I’ve worked up an appetite.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

Cara was standing in the hotel bar with Wrex and Garrus.  They were waiting for Lorik Qui'in. “I thought he was supposed to be here.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t made us late.” Wrex elbowed her in the side.

 _“Vaffanculo.”_ She resisted the urge to elbow him back, it hurt too much. “How did I _make_ us late?”

“You had that thing with the Admiral.” He reminded her with another elbow.

“Stop shoving your elbow into me.  I need those ribs.” Cara rubbed her side, though it didn’t do much through the armor.

“Which _Admiral_ would that be?” A cool voice spoke from just behind the table that they were standing around.

_Merda._

Wrex turned towards the _well-dressed_ man whose eyes were focused on Cara. “Did you _need_ something?”

“There’s Qui’in. You and Garrus go talk to him, and by talk, I mean talk not break him in half.” Cara waited until they were gone before speaking to Jack. “He was referring to Admiral Hackett.”

“I _am_ aware of that.” Jack gripped the back of her gauntlet and dragged her around the corner, up the stairs and into the hotel elevator.

“Che cavolo vuoi?” She let one of her hands rest on top of the pistol at her side.

He didn’t speak until he’d dragged her into his hotel room. “Did Paris mean nothing to you?”

Cara frowned at him. “How much bourbon have you had?”

“One glass.” He tilted his head. “I am not drunk, you stupid little girl.”

 _“_ Che cazzo sta succedendo?” Cara felt her temper starting to rise but then she frowned at him.   “Oh dio mio. Do not tell me that you’ve gone and…”

Jack didn’t let her finish her sentence. He grabbed the collar of her armor and shoved her into the wall. His lips crushed down on hers. “You are mine…will be mine. No more _Admiral_.”

“Oh?” Cara smirked into his kiss. “And how about your latest string of women?”

“What string? I’ve been too busy trying to…” Jack drowned out the last part of his sentence in another kiss.

“Too busy?” Cara leaned her head back so he couldn’t reach her lips. “You were with eight different women in five days once, I remember quite vividly even if I was young at the time.  I doubt you’ve changed all that much.”

Jack grasped the ponytail that her hair was in and guided her head forward with it.  His voice was low and dark in her ear when he spoke again. “I’ve slept with one woman, and only one woman in the last six months or more, and that was you.  Can you say the same, Little Rose?”

“Che cosa hai fatto?” Cara wanted to call him a liar but something in his eyes stopped her. “You’re actually serious.”

_Oh mio cazzo di dio_

“I told you in Paris that I was going to leave my mark on your soul.” His teeth grazed along her jawline. “But I think it’s time for you to decide who you want.”

“Cosa?”

“Let me know what you decide, Little Rose.” Jack stepped back and with a hand on her back guided her back out of his hotel room and ushered her into the elevator.

Cara watched the elevator doors close and he disappeared from view.  She was still stunned a moment later when the doors opened again and she stepped out into the hotel lobby.   For perhaps the first time, she felt like maybe the dipshit had gotten up a point or two in their game. 

She pushed it out of her mind while they finally managed to get the pass to the garage and head out into the blizzard to deal with the geth.  She was glad that she hadn’t brought T’soni with her.  It would’ve been difficult to see her mother die.  With the geth problem handled, Cara killed the last rachni queen.  She didn’t think adding another risk to the universe was a good idea.

The temptation to see if Jack was still at the hotel was very strong.  She made herself head back to the _Normandy_.  It was telling enough that she had to tell herself to do it.  Her sexual escapades had never involved emotional attachments.  If she was honest, the reason that she’d stayed away from Jack after Akuze had been because she couldn’t trust herself with him.  And he _was not_ trustworthy.

_Cazzo._

The best solution was to stay the hell away from him, which explained why she was knocking on his hotel door at two o’clock in the morning.  The smirk on his face made her want to head back to the ship immediately.  She moved past him into the impressive looking hotel room that he’d booked.  She moved over to the bar in the room and poured herself a shot.

“This is _not_ an answer. Do _not_ make any assumptions about what this means.” She slammed back the shot and poured herself a second one. “ _Merda._ ”

Jack leaned against the wall and waited for her to turn towards him. “Why are you here, Little Rose?”

“Non sono sicuro.” Cara gripped the glass tightly in her hand and pointed at him. “You…”

“Yes?”

“Lo non…non posso.” Cara set the glass down and moved to the window at the far end of the room with her back facing him. She found herself pressed up against the glass a moment later.  Jack had a strong grip on her hips. He ran a finger along the back of her neck. “I won’t give you want you want.”

“Yes, you will. “ His hand moved from her hip around to cup her pussy firmly through her jeans. “You’ll be mine, Cara.  You’ll find that I can be _very_ patient and _very_ persuasive.”

_“Jack.”_

“He won’t reach your heart. He can’t.  And you know it.” Jack bit down on the back of her neck just under her hairline and bucked against his hand. “ _Surrender._ ”

_Non._

It didn’t do her any good to say it out loud either.  Cara couldn’t surrender to Jack and yet couldn’t tell him that he was wrong.  Twisting around in his arms, she let her fingers grip the front of his shirt.  She shoved him away from her.  She walked back over to finish the drink that she’d left on the bar.

“Cara?” His voice stopped her before she could start to the door. “What are you so afraid of?”

Cara turned back towards him prepared to make a caustic remark but she couldn’t.  He was slowly stripping away the walls that she’d spent years building.  He was destroying her defenses and she had a feeling that in the end it would destroy her as well. “Why can’t you just…”

“Just what?” Jack moved off of the bed and came towards her.  He gripped her by the back of the neck and guided her into his arms.  “Leave you alone? No, Little Rose, no. It’s too late for that.”

“Dannato si,” Cara muttered at him.

Talking was clearly a bad idea.  Cara decided to cut off any further revelations by moving her fingers up to slowly start removing the shirt that he was wearing and then his trousers.  She walked them backwards to the bed until he fell back on to it.  He watched her with half-smile that lingered in his eyes.  His fingers began to stroke his cock while she slowly slid her jeans down and teased him a moment before stripping off the rest of her clothing.

She stepped close enough to the bed that she could lift up one leg to rest her foot on the bed.  She let her fingers drift down to begin playing with herself.  Jack wasn’t satisfied with watching her however.  He grabbed her arm to drag her down on the bed underneath him.  His hand glided up from her breasts to her neck.  His forefinger ran from one side of her jaw to the other.

“Cara…”

She didn’t want to give him a chance to start talking.  She flipped him on his back and with her lips covers his; she lowered herself down on his cock.  Her kisses kept him silent while she controlled the pace.  He let her ride him to orgasm.  The strong hand gripping the back of her neck told her more than the muffled sounds of his climax.

* * *

 

Jack woke up at six to find that he was alone in the room.  He wasn’t surprised.   He had probably chased Cara straight into the Admiral’s arms, but it wouldn’t be long.  He knew that she’d struggle with the truth and she had.  Now he just had to continue to press his advantage.  He glanced over to where his suit had lain to find his dress shirt gone.

_Interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> che cazzo sta succedendo – what the fuck is going on  
> che cosa hai fatto – what did you say  
> Non sono sicuro – I’m not sure  
> Io non – I don’t  
> Non posso – I can’t  
> dannato si – goddamn you


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace 
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

The next few days didn’t really give Cara a lot of time to think about either Hackett or Jack.  She ignored the _new_ shirt that she’d started sleeping in it.  It pissed her off enough that she almost threw it in the disposal.  _Merda._ She had no intention of thinking too much about why she’d immediately regretted the idea and decided to keep it.

She had fully intended to get back to Arcturus to see Hackett once more but Virmire had gone…badly. They’d left Williams behind to die.  And then the Council, instead of listening to her warnings, had convinced Udina to lock out the _Normandy._ Dipshits. 

She’d wandered around muttering in Italian for quite a while before Anderson had told her to meet him over at Flux.  The Captain had a great idea that would probably end up with them both losing more than a rank.  It didn’t matter in the end since she’d been proven right.

The next few months were spent chasing shadows.  She’d argued with Anderson and then Hackett as well.  The geth weren’t the problem.  But they didn’t want to hear it.  The politicians had decided that the reapers were just an imaginary enemy.  And the _Normandy_ was to erase the last of the geth.

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: Little Rose._

_I’m still waiting for your answer._

_Jack_

* * *

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: Too bad._

_You’re going to be waiting for a while._

_Cara_

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: re: Little Rose._

_Have you enjoyed sleeping in my shirt?_

_Jack_

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Omega Nebula_

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_22:03 C: I am not sleeping in your shirt._

_22:09 J: Then why else would you steal it?_

_22:11 C: No idea what you are talking about._

_22:12 J: Tell me the truth, Little Rose._

_22:14 C: I might have slept in your shirt, once._

_22:16 J: Once per night?_

_22:17 C: Vaffanculo._

_22:18 J: There are sexier things for you to sleep in._

_22:19 C: They don’t…I am not having this conversation with you._

_22:21 J: You have better things to talk about now that you’ve stopped Saren and Sovereign?_

_22:23 C: Si._

_22:24 J: Does the shirt smell like me, Cara?_

_22:26 C: It does have a faint whiff of arrogant bastard._

_22:29 J: Cara._

_22:30 C: Cosa vuoi?_

_22:31 J: The truth._

_22:33 C: Yes, you are an arrogant bastard._

_22:35 J: That wasn’t the question._

_22:36 C: Merda. I have to go. The alarm is going off._

_22:37 User has disconnected._

* * *

_‘Then see to it that we don’t lose her.’_

Jack felt his words come back to him as he listened to the ANN report on the destruction of the _Normandy. ‘Commander Shepard is among the missing, presumed dead.’_ He lit a cigarette and tuned out the rest of the news.  The sound of footsteps drew let him know that Miranda was moving towards him.  He couldn’t help but think about his last conversation with Cara.  He wondered if she’d been wearing his shirt underneath her armor.

“The Commander has been confirmed dead.  We intercepted reports from Councilor Anderson to Admiral Hackett.  The pilot, Jeff Moreau, was the last to see her alive.  She got him into an escape pod and died in the process.” Miranda handed him a datapad.

Jack took a sip of his bourbon. “Find her body.  Find it, and find a way to bring her back.”

“Surely it would be easier...” She didn’t get to finish her thought.

“Find her body and then start a new project. You’re in charge of it.  You’ll have all the funds that you need. Bring her back, exactly as she was.” Jack set the glass down to take a puff from his cigarette.  He turned cold blue eyes towards Miranda. “Do _not_ fail me in this, Miranda. I want Commander Shepard alive.”

_He was going to get her back._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

There were a variety of things that Cara had learned in the last few hours.  She didn’t like mechs, she really didn’t like Miranda Lawson, and she was no longer dead.  The last one was fucking with her just a little bit.  They were on a shuttle headed for a Cerberus station to meet with the head of the _terrorist_ organization.  Lawson and Taylor were finally finished questioning her.

_Merda._

“Why would the Illusive Man put so much effort and credits into one soldier?” Cara frowned at Miranda. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Perhaps you should ask him.” Miranda seemed to have a permanent sneer on her face. “He has a lot of faith in your abilities.”

They were _not_ going to get along.

 _Puttana_.

Cara found a locker on the station that they arrived on with customized armor for her.  It appeared to be an exact replica of her favorite set of Serrice Council Armor, in the shade of black and crimson that she preferred and it even had her N7 tag on it. Someone knew her a little _too_ well.   She suited up before heading down to what turned out to be a comm room.  She spun around slowly and finally the Illusive Man appeared.

“Jack?” Cara frowned at his holo-image. “You’re…you… _Faccia di stronzo._ ”

“Commander Shepard. Welcome back to the living.” He was all business and all Cara wanted to do was shove her boot through his groin.

“ _Akuze_.” It was one word but it held all of the anger she felt inside.

“We can talk about that later.” He shook his head. “Freedom’s Progress…”

“Freedom’s Progress can burn to the fucking ground for all I care. You will answer my questions about Akuze now, _Jack_ , or I swear to god I’ll destroy this fucking station and your people, _and_ you. I can’t believe Hackett was right. _Fottuto bugiardo_.” Cara’s hands shook so she clenched them at her side. “You have a lot of explaining to do, _Jack._ ”

“Cara.”

“Oh, now it’s Cara?” She wasn’t going to just take anything that he said to her as truth, not anymore.  “You lied to me.  After all these years, I don’t…why bring me back? _Perché_?”

“I didn’t lie to you.  I told you that I hadn’t donated funds to Cerberus. And what have I told you about the Italian, Cara? It gives people a way to identify you.” Jack started the familiar argument with her again.

“ _Vaffanculo_.” She flipped him off. “You haven’t answered any of my questions. So don’t try to distract me about my choice of words. Tell me about Akuze, _Illusive Man_.”

“I will, in _person_ , after you go to Freedom’s Progress.  That is conversation that we need to have face to face. You can’t call me Jack anymore.” He took a puff from his cigarette. “Not now that you’re with Cerberus.”

“I _am_ not with Cerberus. And if you think for a _second_ that I’m calling you _The Illusive Man,_ you’ve got another thing coming, dipshit.” She shook her head with a laugh. “Maybe I should just call you, Tim…or  Timothy…no, Timmy.”

_“Cara.”_

“Timmy. I like it, it suits you.” Cara smirked at him. “A silly name for a silly dipshit who lied to me. I’ll go to Freedom’s Progress and see what’s going on there. But this conversation is _far_ from over.  Do you hear me?”

“You…fine.” Jack apparently decided that any further conversation needed to happen face to face.

“ _Fottuto bugiardo_.” Cara spun on her heel and left without another word. Her head was spinning.  It was bad enough that she was trying to come to grips with the fact that she’d been _resurrected_ from the dead _. Oh mio dio._ But Jack was the Illusive Man. 

 _Why the hell had he done it?_ _Why spend so many credits bringing her back?_

“The Illusive Man seems very impressed by you.” Miranda didn’t look up from the terminal that she was working at.

“Jealous?” Cara didn’t think Jack was _impressed_ with her.  “Don’t be.  He’s not _impressed_ by me. He’s fuming that I keep cussing him out in Italian.  You would think after all these years, he’d expect it.”

Miranda looked up with a frown. “Years?”

“You didn’t know?” It was Cara’s turn to frown. “He didn’t tell you. _Merda._ I’ve known your _Illusive Man_ for a very long time.”

“But…”

“But what?” Cara raised an eyebrow at her. “We’re not going to get along, you and I. But let’s get one thing straight, I’m in charge now. If you don’t like it, go and talk with Timmy, maybe he’ll _reassign_ you.”

“ _Timmy_?”

“If you think I’m going to add to his already over-inflated ego by calling him some stupid ass acronym, or _The Illusive Man_ , you have both lost your fucking minds. _Merda.”_ Cara shook her head. “Andiamo. We’ve got a colony to investigate.”

They finished the mission on Freedom’s Progress. Tali was a pleasant surprise.  The exploding mech wasn’t. Cara let Tali take the injured quarian with her, mostly because it seemed to piss off Miranda.  They headed back to the Cerberus station and she ended up having another _virtual_ meeting with Jack.  She waited until he’d detailed the _mission_ that he wanted her to take on before voicing her annoyance.

“This is _not_ in person.” She rested her hands on her hips. It was hard to convey annoyance when she couldn’t throttle him. “You really _need_ to stop lying to me, Timmy.”

“I was delayed.  We will talk about Akuze, in person, I promise.” Jack swirled the drink in his glass.

“Di nessun valore.” Cara kept her face carefully blank. “You promises, _Timmy_ , are worthless.”

“Cara.” There was a flash of what looked like pain in his eyes before he was his usual smirking self again. “I’ll let you get acquainted with your crew and ship.  We should continue this conversation when you’re thinking a little more clearly.”

“Clearly?” Cara raised an eyebrow at him. “Con chi credi di parlare? I’ve known you a very long time. I suggest that you think _very_ carefully before you talk yourself into a critical mistake. You might just be losing your touch.”

“Is that a threat?” Jack’s hand tightened just a little around his glass but she caught the movement nonetheless.

“I think you should remember that before I was a Commander in the Alliance, I was a street rat who wouldn’t think twice about screwing you to the wall.” Cara turned her back on him. “This conversation is over.”

“Do not turn your back on me, Commander.” Jack’s voice turned sharp with anger.

Cara glanced over her shoulder at him. “Perché? Contaballe.”

_“Cara.”_

“You’ve spent too much time in your fancy suits with your bourbon and cigarettes.  And I think that you’ve forgotten that I’ve _never_ played by anyone’s rules, not yours and certainly not always the Alliance’s.” Cara turned away from him. “ _No me interesso un cazzo.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fottuto bugiardo – fucking liar  
> di nessun valore – worthless  
> Con chi credi di parlare? – who do you think you’re talking to  
> Andiamo – Let’s Go  
> no me interesso un cazzo – I don’t give a damn


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> I know, I know, three chapters in one day. It's EpsilonBeta's fault. Also, shout out to EpsilonBeta for ideas that she gave him for this chapter.

“So…Timmy…I like the digs.” Cara leaned against the wall of the Captain’s quarters of the _new Normandy._ She’d headed upstairs after finishing picking up Mordin Solus on Omega to find him on her couch. She’d taken a shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt before dealing with him. “The aquarium seems like a waste.  And thanks for the skylight over the bed; the nightmares about being spaced were a nice touch. You are one _sick_ bastardo.”

“Cara.”

She stalked towards where he was sitting on the couch.  She pulled the pistol out from the back of her jeans and pressed the barrel against his forehead. “Tell me about Akuze, Jack.”

“Cerberus has a lot of operations and operatives.  I do not always have control over every _minute_ detail of it.” He took a casual drag on the cigarette.

“No lies, remember?” She nudged his leg with hers.

“I didn’t know you were going to be there,” he shrugged.

“That is _not_ an excuse.” Cara felt her finger twitch. “If humanity is first for you, how the fuck do you justify killing humans? Eh, Jack?”

“First, Cara, move that gun before I do.” He rested his arm along the back of the couch. “Second, I didn’t know what the scientists had planned on Akuze.  They only told me that they wanted to test theories on Thresher Maws. If you noticed, there hasn’t been another event like it.  I am at the head of a massive organization, I cannot control everything.”

“Weak. That is such a _weak_ answer.” Cara’s eyes narrowed when his hand shot out to wrap around her wrist and twist her gun to the side. 

“Drop it.” He pressed a little tighter on her wrist until she complied. Once the gun was gone, he yanked her down into his lap.  He offered her a puff from his cigarette. “Do not ever call me weak again.”

“I’ll call you whatever the hell I want to.” She refused the offer. “You shouldn’t smoke. Don’t you know? Cigarettes can kill you. Oh wait, I already died.”

“Don’t remind me.”

_“Perchè?_ _Why bring me back?” Cara asked the question that had been bothering her since she woke up on the Lazarus station._

_“I told you before, I’ve tried replacing you.  It just doesn’t seem to work.” He twisted her around until she was straddling him.  His arm was like an iron clamp around her back._

_“I thought you brought me back to take care of the collectors.” Cara reminded him._

_“I did,” he shrugged._

_“You spent all those credits for one soldier?_ Lo non ti credo.” She dug her elbow into his side until he let her up.

“You aren’t just one soldier, Cara.” Jack didn’t seem to feel it was necessary to give her a more complete answer.

“You bought the orphanage.” Cara leaned back against the aquarium; it was a safe distance from the dipshit on the couch. “The one that Father Gessati was in charge of when I was a kid, you bought it after I died.  It’s now the _Little Rose Academy._ From what I read, it’s a safe place for children who show an aptitude for electronics but whose parents are either dead or can’t provide an education for their children.”

“I didn’t.”

Cara pulled up a file that she’d saved on her omni-tool. “It’s curious that the sole backer is anonymous, yet I can trace the bank account to the same account that you used to pay me out of for my schematics.”

“ _Cara_.”

“And it’s a curious choice of name for an _Italian_ school,” she commented after a moment. “Tell me why you did it.  _L_ _a verità_. And maybe, maybe I won’t ask the harder questions.”

“You’ll ask those anyway.” Jack gestured to the couch. “Sit down.”

She ignored his order. “I’m perfectly comfortable.”

“I bought it because you deserved more than the farce of a memorial that the Alliance gave you.” Jack’s gaze became a little too intense for her to take. “It gave me somewhere to visit without having to feel like I was spitting on your memory.”

“Tell me about Admiral Kahoku.” Cara decided that the harder questions were safer, much safer. _Merda._ It had been two years for him, but she felt all the same conflicting emotions that she had before she died.

“His death was regrettable.” Jack pulled out another cigarette. “I believe that you’ll understand while you work with Cerberus that once I put someone in charge of a project, I give them the finances and space to achieve their goals at their own discretion.  I am sorry that he died.  I didn’t pull the trigger.”

“I had a commanding officer like you during my N3 course.  He’d sit back with the power of plausible deniability so he didn’t have to take responsibility for anything that went wrong.” Cara couldn’t stop the sneer on her face. “I always thought him a weak sort of leader.”

Jack was off the couch with his hand around her throat as he held her up against the fish tank before she could get another word out. “I am not _weak._ ”

“Yes, yes you are.  I see a weak man hiding behind his money and a shadowy _moniker_.” Cara watched the carefully blank mask fall away and anger flashed in his eyes. “Oh, and _lies_. I shouldn’t forget about all the lies that you tell.”

His fingers tightened for a moment before he let go and stormed away from her. “The only lie that I have _ever_ told you was about Cerberus. And it was more a lie of omission than anything.  You never asked me if I was _part_ of Cerberus.”

“What are you expecting from me, Jack?” Cara wandered over to the couch and collapsed on it with a sigh.  “What is this all really about? Not the Collectors, or humanity or whatever else you told Miranda and the rest of the Lazarus Project.”

“A second chance.” He sat beside her with his leg pressed against hers.

She could’ve moved but then he’d win a point in their little game. “A second chance at what?”

He reached down to take her hand in his.  He interlaced his fingers with hers. “This.”

“Dannato si,” she muttered as her anger started to fade away.  She tried to hold on to it while she watched his fingers caress her hand. “Forse.”

He lifted her hand up to kiss her fingers, his tongue traced circles on her knuckles. “You can do better than maybe, Little Rose.”

 _“Non.”_ She pulled her hand away from his lips. “ _Non.”_

“I _won’t_ lose you again, Cara.” He moved his lips to his _favorite_ spot on her neck. “Come to bed with me.”

 _"Perché?"_  She tried very hard not to lean into the touch.

“Because I want to hold you in my arms after two years of waiting.” He answered after disposing of his cigarette.  The cold smirk was gone from his face when he turned back towards her.  She was seeing _Jack_ for once. “Don’t begrudge me the chance to have you next to me. Please, Little Rose?”

_Merda._

“I _should_ say no,” Cara sighed.

“Say yes.”

“Si.” Cara batted him away from her neck.  She wasn’t ready for building sensations in her belly. “Just tonight and we aren’t sleeping naked.”

Cara woke up hours later, still fully clothed, which surprised her, in bed with Jack, which didn’t surprise her.  He was reclining with his back against a pillow while reading through files on a datapad.  Her head rested on his chest and he had a hand resting on the back of her neck.   She rolled over on her back and away from his body to stare up at the viewing window with a confused frown.  It wasn’t a viewing window any more.  It’d had been covered with a tile that matched the rest of the ceiling.

“Jack?” She lifted her arm to point up at it.

“I _do not_ want you to think about when you died.” He tossed the datapad aside. “My intention with the captain’s quarters was to give you everything that the Alliance cannot.”

“Including nightmares?” She shifted on to her side to grin at him. “Oh and I want my fucking tattoo back you bastard.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

 “What happened to the information from our operative that was taken by the Eclipse?” _Timmy_ did not look amused.

“I’m keeping it.” Cara’s grin widened as his frown deepened. “I’m fairly talented with decryption.”

“Cara.”

“Ciao, Timmy.” Cara didn’t give him a chance to complain about the nickname.  Telling EDI to disconnect the comm, she headed out to chat with Mordin in the lab and then went down to the third deck to hang out with Garrus a while.

Miranda caught up to her when she was starting back towards the elevator. “Commander, The Illusive Man would like to speak with you.”

“I’m sure Timmy does.” Cara glanced down at the hand on her arm. “He can wait. And I’d suggest that you remove that hand from my arm.”

“The Illusive Man does not like to be kept waiting.” Miranda cautioned her.

“And I don’t like to be ordered around on my own ship.” Cara stared the woman down until she finally backed away. 

Joker informed her that they had arrived at Alchera.  She headed down to the shuttle bay to take the Kodiak down planet-side.  She was there for several hours.  It didn’t take her long to place the marker for the monument and find the dogtags.   

She sat near the galaxy map for a long time, just enjoying the quiet.  It was like a peaceful cemetery.  She glanced over at the damaged helmet that she’d found.  It occurred to her that maybe it should’ve remained her resting place.

On the way back to the _Normandy,_ Cara sent Hackett a quick message to let him know that she had the dogtags.  She’d avoided thinking much about the Admiral, mostly because it was all too complicated to begin with.  He asked her to meet him on the Citadel in a couple days.  It would give her enough time to finish up on Omega and scanning the surrounding planets.   She headed up to the first deck once she was back on the ship.

 _Merda_.

“Jack.” Cara stepped into her quarters to find him on her couch again. “Che diavolo ci fai qui?”

“I want to hold you again.” He had a gleam in his eyes that she didn’t quite trust. “And later, we’re going to talk about that data that you kept.”

“Don’t you have better things to do, _Timmy?_ ” Cara watched as he moved towards her.

“I _always_ make time for the important things.” He started to unbuckle her armor piece by piece until she was left in a tank-top and the shorts that she’d worn under her fatigues.

“Jack.”

Somehow she still ended up on the bed with her head on his chest and an arm and leg draped across him.  He shifted a little and his leg ended up pressed against the crotch of her shorts.  She inhaled sharply at the contact. He stayed completely still however and if she hadn’t known _him_ better, she’d have thought it was an accident. _Merda._ His arm on her back eased her closer to his body.  His fingers gently caressed her side.  The position caused her to move her leg which in turn caused a wonderful friction against her.  _Affanculo._  

“Are you comfortable enough, Little Rose?” The fingers on her side drifted down to her hip to force her to shift on his leg. “Are you sure you don’t want to move a little?”

 _“Non.”_ She found that even with her denial, her body seemed to have other ideas. “Merda.”

“Say yes, Little Rose.” He made her rock against his leg. “Wouldn’t you like to do more than hump my leg?”

 _“Faccia di Stronzo.”_ She glared at the arrogant bastard.

His fingers drifted between her legs and delved into her shorts. “Are you sure you don’t want to say yes? You seem very, very wet, Cara. Are you thinking naughty thoughts about me?”

“It depends on how you feel about being spaced out the airlock, dipshit.” Cara leaned forward and bit him hard on the chest through his dress shirt.

“Commander, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I have an incoming vid-comm hail from Admiral Hackett with the Alliance.” Chambers voice came over the intercomm.

“Tell the Admiral that I’ll speak with him later.” Cara moved out of Jack’s arms and up off the bed.

“Yes, Commander.”

 _Merda_.

She headed over to her terminal to send Hackett a quick message letting him know that she’d been delayed but would be heading to the Citadel once she finished up.  She looked up to find angry blue eyes focused on her.

“Cara.” His voice was carefully controlled. “Why _is_ Admiral Hackett messaging you?”

“It’s not really any of your business.” Cara moved over to her storage locker to find a clean pair of jeans.

He was off the bed and pressing her face first into the wall before she could get a leg into the jeans.  He tossed them aside and ripped her shorts off.  Spinning her around, he used a hand under her leg to yank her off the ground. “You _are_ not the Admiral’s.”

“I’m _not_ anyone’s.” Cara’s insistence sounded weak even to her ears. “Cosa Vuoi?”

“I want to explore the slick warmth between your legs, Cara.” Jack waited until she’d wrapped her legs around him to push his trousers down.  She was wet enough that he could glide into her with ease. “And I _want_ you to be mine. _All mine. Only mine.”_

“Zitto.” Cara didn’t want to listen to him. Jack had an annoying ability to cut through her walls with his words.

“No.” Jack thrust hard up into her. “Are you _afraid_ of hearing the truth of what you want? You’re dripping on my cock, that’s how wet I’m making you, Cara. Tell me the truth instead of running from it for once.”

Cara couldn’t afford to admit the truth to herself and definitely not to Jack.  She moved her hand to the back of his head to force him close enough that she could silence him with her lips.  With her other hand on his shoulder, she used her legs to begin slamming down against him.

The strength of their movements shoved her back into the wall hard enough that she’d have bruises.  Jack’s fingers tangled in her hair to yank her head to the side.  He sucked and bit her neck repeatedly as he drilled his cock into her pussy repeatedly.

“ _Merda. Jack.”_

“I’m going to make you forget that _he_ ever existed.” Jack pulled hard on her hair. “Come for me, naughty Little Rose. Drench my cock.”

Cara dropped her head against the wall and let the power of the sensations overtake her.  Jack shifted his hand from her hair to her throat.  The extra surge of pain was like a fire in her belly. She cried out and moments later, she felt his orgasm as well.

It was all Cara could do to not just fall apart in his arms.  She collapsed on the bed once Jack set her back down on the floor.  She was asleep before it even occurred to her that maybe she should’ve kicked Jack out of the room first.

* * *

EDI had sent reports to Jack that Cara hadn’t been sleeping well.  He watched her toss and turn on the bed for several minutes while he skimmed through the latest reports on her vitals and recovery that Chakwas had put together.  He set the datapad aside with a sigh and moved over to the bed.  He couldn’t just watch her struggle with what was clearly a nightmare.

He skimmed his fingers along the skin on her arm.  The scars were gone, all of them, old and new.  She shifted on her side away from his touch.  He eased under the sheet behind her.  A moment later, she’d moved back towards him.  She pressed her back against his chest.  He draped an arm around her to pull her tighter.

“Stupida,” Cara muttered in her sleep. “Stupida. Stupida. Sto innamorando di te. Fottutamente stupido.”

Jack found himself holding his breath for a moment.  His lips were pressed against the back of her head.  He wanted to wake her up and _demand_ the truth form her.  He had unanswered questions and he _hated_ having unanswered questions. 

_Was she in love with him?_

_Was she in love with Hackett?_

The idea that _his Little Rose_ could have fallen for anyone else was not ok.  He had no intention of letting that happen.  He’d spent a fair amount of his fortune to bring her back to him.  He had her back.  He’d make her love him.  He’d _convince_ her to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che diavolo ci fai qui – what the hell are you doing here   
> sto innamorando di te – I’m falling in love with you  
> fottutamente stupido – Fucking stupid


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stai facendo per me – what are you doing to me

Hackett had invited Cara to dinner on the Citadel.  She really needed to change out the wardrobe that had been provided. Cerberus colors would just not work for her. She spent three hours on the extranet ordering clothes, and then sent the bill to _Timmy_.  It would piss him off to know that she’d charged his _personal_ account for clothes that she was wearing to a meal with another man. 

And she had no doubt that he’d find out.

_Merda._

It would be a miracle if he didn’t show up.

She wore a simple strapless black dress with heels.  She was leaning back against the elevator heading to the restaurant when unsurprisingly, Jack stepped into it. “Che cazzo ci fai qui?”

Jack waited for the elevator doors to close and then leaned against the wall next to her. “Do you have a _date_?”

Cara ignored him and moved up to stand in front of the doors.  The elevators really needed to move faster.  She felt Jack close the distance between them.  His fingers lifted up to graze along her neck from behind her ear down across the part of her back that the dress exposed.  His lips followed the line that he’d traced with his hand. 

“I _do_ so enjoy the idea that your panties will be sopping wet because of me while you’re having dinner with another man.”  His fingers pulled back on her dress and bit down on the skin that was revealed.  He let go of the fabric and it covered the mark that she was sure that he’d left.  His hand rested firmly on the back of her neck, his finger continued to stroke the sensitive skin behind her ear. “I saw the _bill_ from your shopping spree, Little Rose.  I added a few things to what you ordered. Enjoy them.”

She glanced back at him over her shoulder and his finger skimmed across her lips when they came within reach.  _Merda._  It took a lot of strength to not lick her lips. “Do _not_ ruin my meal, Jack.”

“I’ll be waiting at my apartment on the SilverSun Strip.  You have the coordinates.  When the ache between your legs isn’t satisfied by Hackett, meet me there.” Jack’s hand drifted down her back and then up her thighs under her skirt. His fingers grazed across the silk underwear that she was wearing.  She muttered a curse instead of moaning like she wanted to. “That’s right, naughty Little Rose, you’re already wet. I knew that you would be, just for me.”

“Vaffanculo.” Cara elbowed him in the side to get him to back away.

She was saved from having to comment further by the elevator opening. Stepping out, she glanced back to find Jack smirking at her. He winked before reaching out to hit the button for another floor and the doors closed again.

_Faccia di stronzo._

Hackett was waiting for her at the table when she finally arrived. “Commander Shepard. It’s damn good to see you.”

“You too.” Cara took the seat opposite him.  She waited until they’d both ordered to speak again. “I’ve forwarded the dog tags to you that I found on Alchera.”

“Thank you.” Hackett looked strangely uncomfortable.

Cara glanced down at her dress and around the room behind her before turning back to face him. “Is something wrong?”

He reached across the table to take her hand in his. “I’ve lost the advantage.”

“Admiral?”

“Steven.” His fingers squeezed her hand before letting it go. “It probably seems like yesterday to you, but I’ve missed you these past two years.  I’m sure _he_ has already pressed his advantage.”

“He?” Cara knew exactly what he was talking about. _Merda._

“I’m not an idiot, Cara. But I’m not a boy either. I won’t just give up on the idea of us.” He saluted her with his glass. “You can tell _Jack Harper_ that I said that.  And yes, I know who he is.  You’d do well to consider the things that have been done in his name and with his money.”

“Steven.”

Hackett waved off what she’d been about to say.  He stood up and stepped around to slide his hand around the back of her head. He leaned down to plan a kiss on her lips. “I’ve got to head back to Arcturus, think about what I said. I’m going to send you some files that I think you should read.”

She watched him walk away with a mixture of amusement and irritation. _Bastardo._ She’d been looking forward to time with him, and he’d just guaranteed that she’d be thinking about _him_. It wasn’t enough however to stop her from remembering something that Jack had told her.   

Cara hadn’t intended to meet Jack at his apartment on the Citadel.  Her feet had other ideas. _Merda._ It was a drug addiction that was going to drag her under.  Five minutes later, she was sitting in a chair sipping amaretto while Jack paced behind her.  He leaned against the back of her chair and his hand came around to squeeze her breast.  His thumb stroked against cleavage showing at the top of her dress while his fingers massaged her gently.

“Were you thinking about me?” He let his thumb drift inside the top of her dress.

“ _Non._ ” Her voice came out more breathless than she wanted. _“Stai facendo per me?”_

“You already know the answer to that, Little Rose.” Jack took her by the hand and lifted her up out of the chair.

He took his time pushing her dress down off of her body and led her over to the couch. She stretched out on it on her back and watched him strip out of his suit.  He slid on top of her and his arm rested under her shoulders.  His other hand moved across her breasts and down her abdomen to drift between her legs.  He teased her pussy until she was wet enough that his cock thrust in with ease.

He pulled her legs up to rest against his chest while he began a slow fucking.  His other hand moved around her to wrap around her neck.  His thumb caressed one side while his fingers tightened on the other.  They kissed, and unlike their normal kisses that seemed like arguments, Jack captured her lips and his tongue explored her at an easy pace. He brought her to the strongest orgasm that she could remember and he went over the edge with her.

* * *

Jack had meant to have a serious discussion with her.  But instead, she fell asleep with her head on his chest while he rested on his back on the couch.  His arm wrapped around her to keep her close.  His fingers stroked her hair and neck.   She nuzzled her head against him and the tight feeling in his chest eased.  She’d come back to _his apartment_ after dinner.

_She’d come back to him._

His fingers caressed along her neck and the top of her shoulders.  He couldn’t rest running his thumb across her lips.  Her eyelids twitched amount and he was afraid that he’d woken her up.  She shifted a little and then her mouth opened a little.  His thumb continued to tease her lips and press inside just a little.  Her tongue instinctively brushed against it. He felt his cock harden a little.  He was tempted to wake her but the very fact that she fell asleep in his arms.

_Cara trusted no one._

The fact that she was still going to dinner with Hackett, drove him insane. But here she was comfortable enough to make herself vulnerable to him.  He was a complete fool.  He’d let himself become emotionally attached to her.  It was something that he couldn’t afford, and something that he _refused_ to end.

_He wanted her._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

The files that Hackett sent over to her had the reverse effect that she thought that he’d been hoping for.  He’d sent files that included the transcripts from Doctor Wayne’s testimony regarding Akuze.  Instead of pissing her off at Jack, it answered questions that he had refused to answer. It also proved that he’d been telling the truth about not knowing the specifics of the experiment.

Doctor Wayne told the court that the Illusive Man had given them the funds to pursue their experiments with Thresher Maws.  They had told him that they would be conducting their experiments on test subjects, but they never mentioned the subjects would be human or that they would be drawing Alliance marines into a maw nest. 

They picked up Subject Zero from Purgatory.  She couldn’t call the biotic Jack; it made her laugh every time she thought about it.  She should’ve headed to Korlus to pick up Okeer immediately. But the information that she’d received from Hackett made her want to talk to Jack about it.  _Merda._ It was a lie, what she really wanted to do was see him.

_Tossicodipendente._

* * *

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: Akuze._

_Can we talk?_

_I’ve read some files and I have questions._

_Cara_

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj : re: files._

_What files?_

_I can meet you on the Citadel this evening…for dinner?_

_Jack_

* * *

Cara berated herself for saying yes even as she told Joker to head for the Korlus first and then to the Citadel. The mission to pick up Okeer was relatively quick and she had plenty of time to prepare to meet Jack.  She wore her hair down.  She pulled a pair of faded denim from the new purchases that she’d made and paired it with a long-sleeve white dress shirt.  She grabbed a long black suit jacket to go with it. 

The jacket was more for protection than anything else.  She had questions for Jack, and maybe with the extra layer of clothing, they’d get to the questions or at least dinner. _Merda._ The first thing that he offered to do when she stepped into his apartment was to take her jacket.

_She refused._

She took the drink that he offered and sat at the dining room table. If she sat on the couch, he’d sit beside her which would be counter-productive. “Why do you give your project leaders so much latitude? You’re a control freak; I’d think it would drive you crazy.”

“Do you know _how_ many projects and departments are currently running under some branch of Cerberus? It would be physically impossible for me to monitor every single one of them. I have a few of them that I keep a close eye on; Project Lazarus was one of those.  But I’m only one man, Cara. We’ve made mistakes, but I’ve done my best to keep our goal of progressing humanity as the focus.” Jack pulled up a chair so that he was sitting beside her.  His arm rested along hers with his hand covering her hand.  His fingers slowly caressed hers. “Why did you really want to see me, Cara?”

Cara didn’t want to answer that question.  She pulled away from the fingers on her hand and the table.  With her drink in hand, she wandered as far from him as she could get in the living room.  Jack followed her across the room, she knew that he would. _Bastardo._ He grabbed her hand and turned it over.  He dropped a necklace into it.  She clenched her fingers around the familiar saint’s medallion that she’d given him so many years before.

“Have you ever read Frankenstein?” Cara shifted away from the hand that was resting on her shoulder. “It’s a classic novel that I had to read at University.”

“Once, why?” He leaned against the back of the couch blocking her path forward.

“Am _I_ alive? Truly? Can you bring a soul back from purgatory?” Cara tossed the necklace back to Jack. “ _Merda._ ”

“When was the last time you slept?” Jack set the necklace aside and gave her a concerned look.

“Last night.” Cara frowned at him when his fingers wrapped slowly around her wrist and tugged her into his arms. “When did I see you last?”

“That was three days ago, Little Rose.” Jack’s look of concern deepened. “You haven’t slept since then?”

“Si. Non. Si.” Cara had to laugh; she wasn’t sure what the correct answer to that question was. Jack didn’t appear to be finding it amusing. "I'm sure that I've slept since then."

"That is not _comforting."_ No amount of arguing would dissuade him from his concern either.  It was how she ended up naked under the covers of his bed moments later.  She didn’t think it was an accurate explanation for the nudity, or for the reason that he had stripped down as well. 

He stretched out on his back and pulled her up over on top of him.  Her head rested just at the base of his throat.  He had an arm wrapped around her back with his hand firmly grasping her neck.  His other hand held her head with his fingers tangled in her hair. She drifted off to sleep with his heartbeat in one ear and fingers soothing the tension from her neck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tossicodipendente - addict


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & Epsilonbeta
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

Cara headed to the Citadel after Horizon to have lunch with Anderson.  She met him at the embassy.  He was speaking with someone from the Alliance when she stepped in. He pointed her to a container on his desk and went back to his conversation.

Inside the box, she found several grenades and mines.  The designs looked very familiar.  The markings on them told her that they were recent Alliance issue.  She didn’t recognize the code on any of them though.   She carefully took one of them apart.  It dawned on her that it was based on a design schematic that she’d sent to Hackett before she died.

“Where did you get these?” She asked the Councilor when he finally finished with his conference.

“I thought you’d like to see the fruit of your labor.” He picked one of the mines to look at it. “Hackett spearheaded the project after you died.  They’re named after you.”

“Hackett?” Cara quickly reassembled the one that she’d taken apart.

“He spent quite a bit of time on it.” Anderson looked at her in surprise. “He didn’t tell you?”

“Non.” Cara eyed the gadgets before pushing them back towards the Councilor. “Cereberus doesn’t _need_ access to this technology.”

Anderson sat on the edge of his desk. “Are you feeling ok, Cara? Explosives are usually the one thing guaranteed to make you smile.”

“The Illusive Man used me to draw the Collectors to Horizon.” Cara still felt incredibly angry at Jack.

“You should know better than to trust him.” Anderson picked up a datapad from his desk to hand to her. “That is a detailed report on Kahoku’s death. It’s a _Cerberus_ report, not an Alliance report.”

Cara sank into the chair to skim through the report.  It confirmed that not only had Jack _known_ about it, but he’d all but ordered the Admiral’s death.  The Cereberus report included a message from _The Illusive Man_. 

_Merda._

_Cosa diavolo stava facendo._

Lunch ended up a quiet affair from her perspective.  She was too lost in her thoughts to pay attention to Anderson.  She was still thinking when she stepped into her quarters on the _Normandy_ to find the man in question sitting on her couch.

“Ottenere il cazzo.” Cara kept her voice carefully devoid of emotion.

“No.” Jack casually smoked his cigarette.

She held up the copied report in her hand. “You should never leave an electronic trail, Jack. Someone will always find it.”

“What are you talking about?” He stepped away from the couch towards her.

“Kahoku.” She held the datapad out of his reach. “You signed your name to his death.  You shouldn’t have lied to me.  I don’t like lies or liars.”

“I didn’t. All I said was that I didn’t pull the trigger.” Jack had a point which just pissed her off even more.

“Do you care about the lives that have been taken in your name?” Cara ducked away from his touch. “Leave. Now. Dipshit.”

“Little Rose.”

“Non tocco cazzo me.” Cara jerked away from the fingers that brushed her shoulder.  She turned her back to him. “I knew you’d disappoint me. Now get the hell off of _my_ ship.”

“Cara.” Jack skimmed his hand along her back as he went towards the door. “Message me when you’re ready to talk.”

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Illium_

_From: Cara_

_To: Steven_

_02:14 C: Why didn’t you tell me about the files on Kahoku? Anderson didn’t realize that I’d noticed where he got them._

_02:16 S: You didn’t seem impressed by the other files that I sent.  And I didn’t want to feel like I was using his death to pursue an advantage.  It seemed wrong.  And Anderson didn’t get the files from me, he sent them to me._

_02:17 C: I don’t know what to think about that._

_02:18 S: Are you going to be on Illium long?_

_02:21 C: A few days._

_02:23 S: Care to have dinner with me?_

_02:24 C: On Illium?_

_02:25 S; Yes. Tomorrow? At seven?_

_02:27 C: Si. Ok. Fine._

_02:28 S: Go sleep, Cara._

_02:29 User has disconnected._

* * *

The following evening, Cara pulled out a crimson silk gown from her wardrobe.  It was something that Jack had _added_ to the clothing that she had purchased.  It was a beautiful dress that was made for dancing.  It flowed around her when she moved.  Hackett met her outside the restaurant. He was wearing a beautiful dark blue suit.

“Nice.” She grinned at him and took the arm that he held out towards her. “This is a long way from Arcturus, Admiral.”

“Steven,” he corrected.

“So this isn’t _Alliance_ business.” Cara asked once they were inside the restaurant.

“No, this is _personal_.” Hackett motioned behind her to the dance floor. “Would you care to dance first?”

“Si.”

He led her into the middle of the dancing couples just as the music switched to a slower dance.  His hand held hers while his other hand rested on her lower back.  She ended up pressed fully against him as they moved to the music.  It was a slow, sensual rhythm that had her resting her head against his chest.  

They were dancing close enough that it was almost obscene. She lifted her head up and her gaze drifted around the restaurant to land on a familiar figure.  She’d known that he’d be there.  She had a feeling that he was monitoring her personal terminal.  Jack could burn alive with jealous for all she cared at the moment. 

Hackett felt good, his arms around her felt good.  And he hadn’t disappointed her.  Hackett was not the kind of person to hide behind his position or even hide behind a lack of knowledge.  He made decisions and faced the consequences.

Jack made decisions and then hid behind the fact that he’d left someone else in charge of the project.  He did that with Kahoku, with Akuze and from what she’d read about the facility that Jack had been, he had done it there as well.  She was supposed to be heading to Pragia once she’d helped Liara take down the Shadow Broker.

“Cara?” Hackett tilted her head up with his fingers on her chin.  There was concern in his eyes. “You seem lost in thought.”

“Niente.”

“Talk to me.” He skimmed his thumb along her jaw.

“I think that I’m realizing how much I hate weakness.  I’m no saint, but I own my faults and my decisions.” Cara spoke to Hackett but her eyes were locked with a pair of blue eyes across the room. “We have an audience.”

“I saw him when we stepped inside the restaurant,” Hackett chuckled. “Let him watch.”

They danced a little while longer before stepping back over to their table. She enjoyed dinner with Hackett. They didn’t talk about Jack again, or the Alliance.  Hackett asked about Rome and Italy. He talked about where Argentina and his childhood.  It was the first time that they’d really shared personal details of their lives. 

Time with Hackett always went by fast, in an easy, calm sort of way, though the fingers that caressed her thigh under the table didn’t engender any calm feelings.  She was practically ready to throw herself into his arms by the time the meal was over.  She needed more than a slow caress through her dress.  But he escorted her back to the ship and with a wink headed away.

_Bastardo._

“I thought I saw you when I was dancing. What are you doing here Jack?” Cara frowned at the man sitting on her couch.

“You know what kind of man that I am, Cara.  Even when you didn’t know about Cerberus, I’ve never hidden who I am.” Jack moved closer and his fingers ran along her neck. “If you want me to leave I will, but I won’t come back. And I didn’t buy that dress so _Hackett_ could see it.”

“When did I stop fighting with you?” Cara asked. Since she’d come back to life, she felt like she was just a shade of herself.  The angry spark of passion that had always fueled her had gotten lost somewhere.

“I have something that might help with that.” Jack eased her around to face him. “I’m sure you are aware that the crew has been working on a section of the fifth deck.

“The shuttle bay? Yea, what’s up with that?” Cara had come back from a mission to find an area of the Shuttle Bay cordoned off and no one seemed to want to tell her why.

“Let me show you.” Jack frowned when she didn’t take his hand but he walked over to the elevator anyway. 

“ _Merda._ ”  Cara stepped out into the Shuttle Bay only to realize that the reason a section had been cordoned off for so long was that they were adding what looked like another MedBay.  She stepped inside only to realize it was a research lab. “Che cosa è questo?”

“You haven’t designed a schematic since we brought you back.” Jack stood by the door letting her explore the room on her own. “I think perhaps you’ll feel more at home in your own skin if you’ve tinkered with explosives. Do try not to blow yourself up.”

“Why did you have Kahoku killed?” Cara kept her eyes focused on the equipment in front of her.

“He found a secret facility, and we couldn’t risk him obtaining any of the files within. I told the project lead to handle the problem.” Jack clearly intended to make no apologies for it.

“Files that I have in my possession,” Cara reminded him. “Are you going to have me killed?”

“I would never give that order.” He seemed disturbed by the idea but Cara couldn’t see past the _mask of the Illusive Man_.

“Non? You know I’ve already decrypted a fair amount of the information that I found on your dead operative.” Cara smirked at the flash of anger on his face. “I’ve got files that could ruin your _precious_ Cerberus.”

He advanced into the room until he was pressing her up against the desk with his body. “Then why haven’t you used them? In fact, why didn’t you send them to the Alliance in the first place?”

“You know why, Jack.” Cara reached back to grab his hand and squeeze the pressure point on it until he’d dropped to his knees. “Why don’t you go fuck someone else, eh Jack?  Who is it this week? Which Fornax beauty are you screwing? Oh and one more thing, if you _ever_ read through my private messages again, you will find the Collectors are the _last_ thing that you have to be worried about.”

She let go of his hand and stormed out of the room before he could get to his feet.  She headed up to her quarters and told EDI to deny entry to _everyone_ but specifically _Timmy._ She would go help Liara with the Shadow Broker once Jack was off the ship. She had more important things to worry about than the men in her life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ottenere il cazzo – get the fuck out


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace 
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

The new Shadow Broker had several interesting files on both Hackett and _The Illusive Man_. The most interesting part had been the list of women that Jack had slept with.  She had found it especially fascinating that he hadn’t slept with anyone in a few weeks according to the dossier.  He hadn’t slept with anyone, aside from her apparently, since she’d been brought back to life.

_Affanculo._

It wasn’t all that hard to hack through the files to find coordinates to Jack’s station.  She told Joker to head there.  She decided that fatigues weren’t going to work for this.  She went for black jeans, a maroon t-shirt and her black leather jacket.

“What the hell are you doing?” Miranda stood in front of the airlock when the ship docked.

“Get out of my way.” Cara stared pointedly at the women until she moved.

The Cronos station was a labyrinth of project labs and hallways.  Cara assumed that _Timmy_ would be on the highest floor in the largest room.  She finally stepped into a large room with a single chair and rows of screens.   Since Jack was nowhere to be seen, she relaxed in his chair with her legs dangling over the arm of it.

“Are you _comfortable_ , Little Rose?” Jack’s hand gripped her shoulder.

“Nice chair.” She tilted her head back to look up at him.

“You shouldn’t even know where this station is.” Jack’s hand tightened on her.  She caught the glint of anger in his eyes. “I thought you weren’t talking to me.”

“ _Sorpresa_.” Cara’s eyes followed him as he moved around in front of her. “The Shadow Broker keeps files on a lot of familiar names, including yours.”

He lifted her up out of his chair and took a seat only to then drag her down into his lap. “And how do you know the Shadow Broker so intimately?”

“Oh, I know a lot of things about you.” She struggled up out of his arms to pace in front of him.  She ticked the items off of her fingers. “You smoked four cigarettes today, so far, and drank seven drinks.  You obsessively play skyball with a perfect score every time. You’ve sent sixteen messages in the last four hours, and you haven’t slept with anyone other than me since I woke up on the Lazarus station. _Perché_?”

Jack pulled out the gold case that she’d bought him in Naples to pull out a cigarette.  He answered once he’d lit it. “Five cigarettes.”

“Why, Jack, why?” Cara slid her hands into her back pockets to keep from fidgeting. _Merda._ She needed to stop acting like…she was…she was not going to finish the thought.

“It’s an addiction.” His hand dangled over the arm of his chair.

“Jack.”

“The files could be wrong.” Jack took a slow drag of the cigarette.

“Are they?” Cara didn’t want to admit how badly she wanted to know the truth. 

“No.”

 _“Non capisco._ ” Cara tried to ignore the way her heart started to beat faster.  She turned to wander across the large room away from him.  “Are you just fucking with me?”

He had to be just messing with her. _Merda._   They had a game that they played with each other.  It was challenging and intoxicating.  They didn’t do serious, they didn’t do anything more than toy with one another. It was the kind of person that he was.

_Affanculo._

“No.” Jack’s voice came from closer behind.  She’d been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard him move.  His hand slid up her spine to rest on the back of her neck. “I want you, and I can’t have you if I’m _with_ other women.”

“Show me your bedroom.” Cara needed to shake the _feelings_ and turn things around on Jack at the same time. It wouldn’t do either of them any good for him to feel like he’d gotten the upper hand on her.

“You really need to get back to the _Normandy_. You aren’t even supposed to know about this station.” Jack seemed in an unusual hurry to get rid of her.

“Are you afraid that I’m going to learn more of your secrets?” Cara turned to face him and the hand on the back of her neck moved to the front.  His thumb skimmed across her jaw.

“I _am not_ afraid of you or anyone else.” He stepped back and tried to guide her towards the door with a hand on her lower back.

“I’ll find it on my own.” Cara danced away from his hand and disappeared out the door.  She took a right and went through another set of doors. 

“ _Little Rose._ ”

She grinned over her shoulder at the _annoyed_ man who was struggling with appearing unruffled while trying to catch up with her. “This is what happens when you smoke so much, you get winded easily.”

“Stop.”

“ _Non_.” Cara continued down the empty hallway.  She reached the end and found herself with a dilemma.  There was a series of doors to the left, and one on the right.  She figured Jack would want his rooms to be as far away from others as possible so she went to the right.

“Cara.”

Cara ignored the warning in his voice as she stepped into the living quarters that _had_ to be his.  It was a mixture of modern conveniences and antique luxuriousness.  There were large paintings on the walls.  She recognized one as a painting that they’d admired together in Paris.  She wandered over to stand in front of it.

Her curiosity wasn’t sated however and she continued to wander around the room.  Jack stayed by the door with a guarded look in his eyes.  Everything in the room was either black or grey or white, aside from the paintings.  They were all filled with brilliant colors. 

There was no kitchen that she could see. He had a living room with couches and a massive screen on the only wall that didn’t hold artwork of some kind.  She followed a hallway that led to his bedroom.  She wasn’t surprised to find a king-sized bed with black silk sheets.  A picture frame on the side table near his bed caught her eye.  She started towards it.

“No.” Jack’s hand grabbed the back of her shirt to stop her forward movement.

“What are you afraid of Jack?” She dragged him the last few steps with her so she could pick up the frame.  She wasn’t sure what she expected to find, but the picture caused her breath to catch in her throat.  It looked like an image captured by an omni-tool of the two of them in Paris.  She was asleep with her head on his chest.  She set it back down on the side table.  

“Who’s afraid now?”  Jack brought his hand up to her face with his thumb on her lips.

Cara opened her mouth to bite down hard on his thumb.  She slid her hand down over his perfectly smooth suit to his cock.  She stroked him through the fabric until he was hard…probably painfully so.  She stopped once he was and with a wink started for the door. “I should go. _Ciao.”_

“Going somewhere, Little Rose?” Jack had a hand in her hair and swung her around towards him.  His other hand came up to grab her jaw to hold her still while his lips claimed hers.  His tongue dueled with hers.  Her hands gripped the sides of his suit. “I don’t want to watch you dance with another man ever again.”

“ _Jack._ ”

“I’m going to escort you back to the _Normandy_.” Jack stepped back from her and placed a firm hand on her lower back to propel her out of the room towards the door to his quarters.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Steven_

_To: Cara_

_21:03 S: Would you like to have dinner with me on the Citadel? Tomorrow?_

_21:09 C: I can’t._

_21:10 S: The day after?_

_21:12 C: Not then either._

_21:13 S: You’ve already picked him, haven’t you?_

_21:14 C: Si._

_21:17 S: I’m not going to give up._

_21:19 C: I like you, Steven. I find you very fucking attractive, but…it’s not the same.  And even if Jack and I ever really amount to anything, I don’t want to feel like I’m leading you on. You deserve more than that. I respect you more than that._

_21:24 S: I’ll bide my time.  I think he’ll disappoint you, and I’ll be here for you._

_21:25 C: Have a good evening._

_21:26 User has disconnected._


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

“Those children…David Archer…” Cara paced in front of the dipshit smoking on the couch. “Perché mi hai salvato?”

“Little Rose.”

“Non.” She was yelling at him. Her fists clenched at her sides. “How the hell could you let them torture and murder children?”

“I didn’t know. They hid the details from me. I’ve read your report from the facility. They knowingly hid what they were doing.” Jack reminded her.

“You…weak…faccia di stronzo.” Cara started for the door of his apartment on the Citadel.

“I made a mistake.” Jack’s voice stopped her by the door. She turned to find him slouched forward with his head in his hands. “I made a decisions based on where I wanted to take Cerberus and humanity.  And then I stepped back, far enough to keep the blood directly off of my hands.  I wanted results and that was all that matter.  Gavin Archer is a prime example of what that kind of pressure can cause a person to do.”

Cara stayed where she was even though she wanted to go to him.  “I don’t expect you to change who you are, Jack. But stand by your decisions, stop lying to me, stop hiding behind false ignorance.  It’s _weak._ ”

Jack surged off of the couch towards her.  His hands gripped her by the hips to drag her against him. “I made a mistake, Little Rose.  Despite my attempts, I am not infallible. I won’t keep things from you, but you have to make a decision as well. Hackett or me. You can’t keep going back and forth.”

_Merda._

She started to answer when he shifted his pelvis forward. The contact sucked the air out of her for a second. “Che cazzo stai facendo per me?”

“Do you _want_ him?” Jack moved against her again.

“Si.”

“Do you want him more than you want me?” Jack asked.

 _“Non.”_ Cara found herself crushed into his suit with his arms around her. “Jack?”

“I thought you were going to say yes.” His voice was muffled in her hair. “Are you going to tell him that at some point?”

“What? That I want you more than I want him?” Cara laughed. “I already did…days ago.”

“Days?” Jack pulled her head back using her hair. “You told him days ago?”

“I told him before I went to Pragia.” Care felt the fingers in her hair tighten before letting go completely. Jack walked across the room to the bar to pour himself a drink.  He poured a glass of wine for her as well.  He perched on the edge of a barstool.  “Cosa c'e'?”

“Why must you insist on speaking Italian?” Jack frowned at her over the rim of his glass.

Cara took a sip of the red wine before responding. “Because it irritates you and irritating you is a personal hobby that I take an immense amount of pleasure in.”

“ _Cara._ ”

“And I am _very_ good at it.” Cara set the glass of wine down and sauntered forward to stand between his legs.  Her fingers danced across the opening of his shirt. “I’m getting a new tattoo.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “No.”

“Si.” She laughed at the frown on his face.  He wasn’t a fan of skin modifications which at the moment she found extremely amusing. “On my back, I’m heading to the tattoo artist’s shop when I leave here.”

“What are you getting?” Jack closed his legs, trapping her between them.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Cara leaned down to trace his lips with her tongue. “Così triste. You are bound to be disappointed.”

“Are you _trying_ to antagonize me?” Jack grabbed her chin when she tried to straighten back up.

“I don’t have to try.” She captured his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it.

“Tell me and I’ll reward you.” Jack’s fingers skimmed along the inner seam of her jeans.

“Oh you’ll give me that reward anyway.” Cara pulled his hand away from her leg and up to her mouth to suck on his finger.  Her fingers skimmed across the front of his suit down to rub the palm of her hand across his cock through his trousers. “Or maybe I’ll just take it. Si?”

“And I’m just supposed to give you everything that you want?” Jack wrapped his fingers around her wrist stopping her movement over his cock.

Cara twisted her hand around so she was the one holding his wrist.  She yanked him up to his feet and propelled him towards the couch.  He stopped her midway there and spun around.  He held her by the hip with one hand and the throat with the other.  This time he was the one moving her across the room until she was backed against the wall.  He yanked her jeans and underwear down and lifted her up against the wall.  He pushed his owned trousers down.  He held her there with his cock just nudged her lips.

“Tell me about your tattoo.” He continued teasing her.

“ _Non._ ” Cara’s eyes glittered dangerously at him.  She wrapped her legs tightly around him and with a hand on his shoulder forced him forward.  She breathed out a sigh mingled with a moan as his cock slid slowly into her.  

He started to argue with her and she moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his head.  She let him carry her weight more as she leaned forward to shut the dipshit up with a kiss. Her tongue dueled almost angrily with his.  She dug her nails into his arm while he pounded into her.  He moved from her mouth to skin over her collarbone to bite and suck the sensitive flesh.

She knew that he was getting close because his pace quickened and he bit down harder.  She ended up slammed into the wall as they both climaxed.  She slid down to the floor a few minutes later to catch her breath. 

“Ti ho detto.” She smirked up at Jack who gave her a tired sigh in response. 

He pulled her up off the floor and traced his finger over the bite marks on her collarbone. _“Mine.”_

Cara didn’t bother to respond.  She just got dressed and started towards the door. “Time to get inked. Ciao.”

Several hours later, Cara stepped into her quarters while Joker headed towards the disabled collector vessel.  Jack had told her that it was a trap.  She had promised to act appropriately pissed off when EDI informed her of the trap, since he was confident that the AI would figure it out.  She frowned at the slender black box on the edge of her bed.  She picked it up and opened it to find a ruby and diamond necklace.  It looked like another antique and she couldn’t only imagine the credits that it cost given the number of stones on it.

_Merda._

She’d gotten the tattoo artist to take a quick image of the tattoo that covered her right shoulder.  She sent it to Jack. _Amare e non essere amato, quanto risponde sens esser chiamato._  Jack was going to hate it and not just because it was in Italian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che cazzo stai facendo per me – what are you doing to me?  
> perché mi hai salvato – why did you save me?  
> Cara’s tattoo: Amare e non essere amato, quanto risponde sens esser chiamato. Idiomatic translation: Idle hands are the devil's playthings  
> Cara’s necklace: http://www.langantiques.com/products/item/90-1-4568


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

Cara spoke with Garrus and Mordin separately off of the _Normandy_ before they headed towards the disabled collector vessel.  She wanted them to know the truth about the mission. She trusted both of them to understand the risks.  She wouldn’t have them walking in blind.   And she also knew that of anyone on the ship, these two wouldn’t be bothered by keeping it a secret from the rest of the crew.

It wasn’t difficult to feign being pissed off when she spoke with _Timmy_ later. If the dipshit had mentioned that they needed the Reaper IFF before she could’ve grabbed it while they were on the ship.  It was such a _Jack_ move to make her feel like he was telling her the truth yet he managed to still keep certain bits of information to himself.

 _Affanculo._    

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: Rome._

_I’m taking you to Rome for dinner._

_Meet me at the Citadel._

_Jack_

* * *

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: re: Rome._

_Non._

_I’m going to Tuchanka to figure out what’s wrong with Grunt._

_Rome can wait._

_Volatile baby krogans can’t._

_Cara_

* * *

Several days later, Jack was preparing to send Cara a message when a hail from the _Normandy_ came in. “Miranda?”

“We have been on Tuchanka for four days.  The Commander finished both missions on the first day.  She has been in her quarters for the last three days.” Miranda did not look amused. “Not including a control chip was a mistake.”

“What was the last thing that happened on Tuchanka?” Jack ignored her comment.

“She helped the tank-bred Krogan go through a Rite of Passage.  They apparently faced a thresher maw on foot.” Miranda shrugged. “The Commander has sealed the door to her quarters and refuses to let anyone in.”

“She faced a thresher maw on foot?” Jack felt an uncomfortable tightening sensation in his chest. “I’ll deal with this personally.”

“Personally?”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you _questioning_ me?”

“No, sir.”

“Leave the Commander alone, I _will_ deal with it personally.” Jack closed the connection before Miranda could respond. A few hours later, he was stepping into the _Normandy_.

“Sir?” Miranda met him at the airlock. “Are you sure this is wise?”

Jack turned cold eyes towards her.  “Question me one more time, and you’ll find out how very unforgiving I can be.”

He left a slightly stunned Miranda to head over to the elevator and up to the first deck. EDI unsealed the door for him and he stepped inside to find Cara sitting on the couch with blueprints and electronic components spread across the coffee table, couch and floor.  She was muttering to herself while she jotted down a few notes.  Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was the most dressed down that she got in jeans and a tank-top.

“Cosa vuoi?” She muttered without looking up.

“In English, Cara.” He decided provoking her into an argument might be the best course of action.

“Non.” She still didn’t look up.

He moved further into the living quarters and got a better look at the acid burn that ran down her left arm.   The tired lines on her face told him that she hadn’t slept in days. “You have a research lab to work in. Why are you doing this in your quarters?”

Cara continued to ignore him while she fused a few components together. She must’ve messed up because after a moment she tossed the pieces across the room with a muttered curse.  He took a step closer towards her only to stop when she shoved everything off of the coffee table.  She surged up towards him and had him by the throat against the fish tank.

“Thresher maws. _Merda._ ” She had one hand clenched in his shirt and another one around his throat. “Do you know I still have nightmares about Akuze? E il tuo cazzo di colpa.”

“Little Rose.” Jack hadn’t rearranged his entire schedule to be shoved into an aquarium. “Remove your hand from my throat.”

“How many secrets do you think the encrypted files of yours that I have hold? Do they say anything about Akuze?” Cara’s fingers stroked his neck idly.  She let go of him abruptly and moved away to kneel down and pick up the electronics that she knocked on the floor.

Jack watched her for a few minutes.  When he noticed her hands trembling, he moved over to crouch beside her.  He took the datapad from her hand and tossed it on the table. “I didn’t come here to argue, Cara.”

“Perchè cazzo sei qui?” Cara frowned at him when he took her hand.

“I came here to make sure that you were alright.” Jack supposed that most men would feel hurt at the flash of suspicion that immediately flew across her face.  He’d have been disappointed if she suddenly took everything that he said at face value even if it would’ve made things easier. He’d convince her in the end that his way was right though. “Don’t look at me like that, Little Rose. I do care about you.”

“About your investment?” She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked that little smile that always managed to make his blood boil with a mixture of lust and anger. She pulled her hands out of his grasp. “The Shadow Broker sent me a message earlier.  It seems there was a problem with the security in the Shadow Broker’s network, it traced right back to Cerberus.  Tell me, Jack, how many women _have_ you slept with in the last three weeks? Other than me.”

“Little Rose.” Jack had no intention of telling her the truth.  He brought his fingers up to brush against her cheek.

Cara lifted a small disc that looked vaguely familiar to him.  “I’ve been dying to test this out on someone.  Leave, or I’ll make you the first test subject.”

Jack gave her a tired look. “Stop playing games, Cara.”

“I never play with liars, bastardo. Vaffanculo.” She pressed a button and all of a sudden he felt bolt of electricity surge through his body.  He dropped to the floor with a groan. He heard her calling someone over the comm.  She crouched beside him a moment later. “Amare e non essere amato, quanto risponde sens esser chiamato. I think perhaps you’ve forgotten that you aren’t the only _devil_ in the world.”

The buzzing in his ears was starting to go away when he was yanked up to his feet. He found himself being dragged into the elevator by Massani.  He was seething with anger by the time he was capable of walking on his own.  His shuttle was on its way back to his ship.  The stupid little…not so stupid…girl. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> è il tuo cazzo di colpa – it’s your fucking fault


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: Apology._

_I am still waiting for an apology._

_I didn’t build you a lab on the ship so you could test out your weapons on me personally, Little Rose._

_When you’re ready to have a discussion about the information that you think you uncovered from the Shadow Broker, I’ll be waiting._

_Jack_

* * *

The dipshit was going to be waiting for a _long_ time.  _Faccia di stronzo._ Cara stared at the drink in her hand.  She was angry with herself for believing _anything_ that Jack had told her.  She liked him better when he wasn’t pretending to be someone else.  Conniving, smooth and calculating, that was Jack and she could handle that.  She was a street rat from Rome.  She had been born morally ambiguous.

_Passione_

_Rabbia_

_Lussuria_

That was her and Jack.  She didn’t understand the reason that he’d tried so hard to convince her that he was…different, changed.  She hated the lies and herself for believing them.  Why the elaborate lies? What had he hoped to gain from them? Was it just about drawing her into his bed or _the Cerberus fold_?

_She was an idiot._

It was early enough in the day that Flux was relatively empty.  She sat at the bar drowning her…anger.  The trouble was that it wasn’t working.  She decided to go to the one person that she could trust to give her honest advice without an ulterior motive.  Unfortunately for her, Councilor Anderson was _not_ alone when she stormed into his office more than a little drunk.

“Shepard?” Anderson looked up from his conversation with Admiral Hackett.

“Merda.” Cara hadn’t anticipated seeing Hackett so soon.  She dropped down a nearby chair and muttered more curses under her breath. On the plus side, she’d at least not worn her armor.  The black short skirt and black silk blouse at least made a good impression. _Affanculo._ “Gentlemen.”

Anderson moved to a seat across from hers. “I know it’s not the first time that I’ve had to ask this, but…is there a reason that you’re drunk in my office in the middle of the morning?”

Cara glanced down at her omni-tool. “I’m not completely drunk, and it’s almost noon.”

 _“Cara.”_ Anderson glared over at Hackett who wasn’t bothering to hide his smile. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“ _Non._ ” Cara spared a look at Hackett.

“Give us a moment, Anderson.” Hackett tapped the councilor on the shoulder. He took the seat that Anderson vacated. “So what did he do?”

“Who?”

Hackett touched a finger to one of hers. “Jack.”

“I am _not_ talking to you about Jack.” Cara made the mistake of looking up to meet his very concerned, very blue eyes. _Merda_. “I should be going.  It was…good to see you, Admiral.”

His hand on her knee stopped her from standing up. “Did he hurt you?”

Cara laughed and immediately muttered an apology. “Perch _è_? Are you going to beat him up for me?”

“The thought has crossed my mind a few times.” Hackett admitted with a rueful grin.

“I took care of it myself.  I tested one of my new designs on him.” Cara removed the hand on her knee. “I don’t _like_ liars.”

“Were you surprised that he lied?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

 _“Non._ I’m only surprised at what he chose to lie about.” Cara stood up and smoothed her skirt with steady hands.  She gave Hackett an appraising look. “Buon Pomeriggio.”

Hackett captured her hand in his.  He lifted it up to press his lips against her fingers. “You can talk to me anytime, Cara.”

“Grazie.  Steven.” Cara brushed her fingertips across his lips when he released her hand.  She wouldn’t dwell too much on the way that his blue eyes always seemed to see through to her soul.

She could feel his eyes watching her head out the door.  It seemed wisest to make her way back to the _Normandy._   The crew was taking a short shore-leave before they headed to Bekenstein.   They’d handled most of her crew’s problems already, but she still needed to obtain the grey box from Kasumi. 

Cara had practically sneered at the dress that the thief brought her.  If she was going to go to a party, she was going to dress for it herself.  She decided to go with a long black chiffon dress that was open at the back and would go perfectly with the necklace that Jack had gotten for her.  She had a thigh holster under the dress that allowed her to keep a small pistol strapped to her leg.

It was easy for her to get into the party; Kasumi had to be a little…creative herself.  While the thief wandered off to check out the security, Cara walked through to the outer balcony to get a look at the possible entry points to Hock’s private rooms.  There was a drink spilled on the first step. The point of the heel on her right shoe caught and sent her to the floor.  

She ended up with one leg bent underneath her and her other stretched out in front.  She took a moment to make sure that her dress hadn't ripped and that she wasn't injured.  The sound of dress shoes on the floor caught her attention. Glancing up, she noticed the trousers of a designer suit before the owner crouched in front of her.

_Merda._

_Jack._

“Little Rose.” He kept his voice low so no one else could hear him while he reached out to take her hand in his and help her up to her feet. He touched a finger to the necklace around her neck. “It looks good on you.”

“Grazie.” She removed her hand from his grasp and started to walk away.  She felt him keep pace.  She stopped to eavesdrop on a guest conversation while she peeked at a datapad left carelessly by one of the security guard.  His fingers ghosted across the new tattoo on her shoulder. “Che cazzo ci fai qui?”

“I was invited.” His continued the careful ministrations that were _very, very_ distracting.

“Did you enjoy the blonde that you were with earlier?” Cara felt the hand on her back still. She turned amused brown eyes towards him. “You aren’t the only person with a network of people who can track someone’s movements.  The only difference is that mine are called _friends_.”

“Little Rose.” His fingers were replaced by his lips. “Are you _angry_ about the women or the lies?”

“The lies, dipshit, though let’s be honest, I have no interest in enjoying some other woman’s sloppy seconds.” She stepped away from him. “You said no lies, eh, Jack? I’m beginning to wonder why I ever even bothered to let myself think that…I have work to do, stay out of my way.”

Jack followed her inside towards a secluded area away from most of the guests.  She was working on cutting the power to the kinetic barrier when his fingers grazed across her bare back. “What did you let yourself think?”

Cara finished up with the barrier then spun around to glare at him. “Vaffanculo.”

“You owe me an apology.” Jack’s fingers tightened around her wrist.

Cara frowned at the subtle layer of menace in his voice. She laughed at him and as always it seemed to anger him further. “Are you trying to frighten me, _Timmy?_ Is that the kind of man that you are underneath that exquisite suit? What do I owe you? Hmm? I don’t owe you a damn thing.  If anything, you _owe_ me, all the secrets of yours that I’ve kept for so many years.  I’m beginning to wonder if I _ever_ saw the real you, or just what you thought would get me in your bed?”

“Hey, Shep? I need you to talk to Hock.” Kasumi was a thankful interruption.

Cara started to walk away from Jack only to have him drag her back towards him. “Let go, _Timmy.”_

“We’re not enemies, Little Rose.” Jack’s tone turned seductive.

“Siamo amici?” She meant it to sound cynical but her voice lacked the bite for it. “It’s all just a game to both of us. When did you decide to start pretending otherwise? I have a vault to break into. Enjoy the party.”

The rest of the mission went by fairly well.   That was until they were fighting their way through Hock’s personal security.   The gunship seemed to be overkill. _Faccia di stronzo._ Cara decided that it was a perfect time to test one of her new explosives.  She dodged and dived past several mechs to get close enough to toss the sticky mine at the gunship.

It unfortunately had a delayed reaction that let Hock get one last missile before he and his ship exploded into satisfyingly tiny pieces.  The misses hit the platform that she was standing on and sent her flying across the landing pad.  She skidded across the ground into a wall.  From the pain in her side, she had a feeling that she’d just seriously bruised her ribs even with her damn armor.

She lay on her back and waited for a few minutes to catch her breath.  Kasumi helped her to her feet and they headed towards the waiting Kodiak.  There was a second shuttle in the shuttle bay when they made it back to the _Normandy_. She hit the first floor button to go see what _Timmy_ wanted now.

He was on her couch smoking when she arrived. “Cara.”

She ignored him. Instead, she began the painfully slow process of removing her damaged and scorched armor.  She tossed the chest plate on the floor and peeled off her tank-top.  She stepped over to her closet to pull out a clean one.  Jack’s eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the massive bruise on her side.  She removed the rest of her armor and changed into a pair of jeans. 

“I’m tired. What do you want?” Cara sat on the edge of her bed in an awkward position to avoid aggravating her ribs.

“What happened to your side?” Jack extinguished his cigarette and moved over to the bed.  He pulled up the hem of her shirt to get a better look.

“Hock left a parting gift before I blew him up.  My new sticky grenade works, I just need to tweak the timing on it.” Cara was remarkably pleased with the first field test. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d appreciate if you got the hell off of my ship, _Timmy._ ”

“You saw Hackett, yesterday. Now who’s lying to whom?” Jack let go of the hem of her shirt. 

“I saw him in Anderson’s office.” Cara had to laugh at the jealous look on in his face. “What’s it to you? Did the twins turn you down?”

“Little Rose.”

“ _Non._ ”

“Give me a chance, Cara.” Jack grazed his thumb across her bottom lip.

“A chance? Per che cosa?” Cara swatted his thumb away from her face. “I won’t be bought, Jack. If you think that I can be, you can have the damn necklace and ship and lab back. _Merda._ You can even have my life back. Because isn’t that what this is all about, eh? You brought me back to life.  I was _bought and paid for_.  Isn’t that what irritates you that I won’t just fall into line and into your bed whenever you want? Hmm?”

“I have never once considered you to be property that I could buy or own.  I might want you to be mine, but…not like that, Little Rose. Is that what you really think of me?” Jack stood and walked out of the room without another word.

Cara fell back on the bed with a groan.  “ _Merda.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passione - Passion  
> Rabbia - Anger  
> Lussuria – Lust  
> siamo amici? – Are we friends?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

Cara had let some of the crew talk her into heading to the Citadel after they picked up the Reaper IFF.  She was supposed to be helping Legion with the _heretic_ geth.  But, a few hours wasn’t going to make a difference one way or the other.  She threw on black skirt, a grey t-shirt and a green jacket with her black boots.  She was on her way to meet the crew at Dark Star Lounge.

She was preparing to step into a skycab to head to the lounge when her omni-tool beeped.  She answered the text chat request from Jack out of curiosity.  It had been days since his last message.

* * *

 

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Withheld_

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_16:17 J: Will you meet me at my apartment on the Citadel?_

_16:18 C: Non._

_16:19 C: When?_

_16:21 J: Now._

_16:23 C: Fine._

_16:24 User has disconnected._

* * *

She’d barely gone three steps when a second hail came in from a different man this time.  Hackett sent her a message asking her to meet him at the Embassy.

_Merda._

Making a quick decision, Cara decided to deal with Jack first.  He was likely to be the more difficult of the two to deal with.  She found him sitting on his couch in _typical Jack_ fashion with a cigarette in one hand and a glass in the other. 

“Cosa vuoi?” Cara stood by the door with her hands on her hips.

“Can we talk, Little Rose?” Jack motioned for her to take a seat.

“I only have a few minutes.” Cara decided that it was best to stay where she was.

“ _Cara._ ”

“Cosa?” Cara hated the way her body responded to just the way that he said her name.  She snapped at him in sheer aggravation with sarcasm dripping from her voice. “One of these days, _Amore Mio,_ I’m going to fuck you in the ass with a  strap-on so you know how it feels to be fucked over.”

“That can be arranged.” Jack didn’t even bat an eyelid.  The dipshit just sat there calmly smoking.

“Merda.” Cara got a little lost visualizing it. “It was a joke, Jack.”

“I want to show you something.” He gestured towards the nearby terminal.

“I work with Joker. I’ve seen every vid on the extra-net.” She wandered over to the desk chuckling.

“Don’t be crude, Cara.” Jack waited for her to sit down.  He reached around her to pull up a series of files.  “This is what happened to me _before_ Cerberus.  It’s a history that I have worked to _carefully_ erase.”

“ _Perchè?”_ Cara stared at the file on the screen.

“I realized that I needed to give a little of myself to earn your trust back.” Jack grazed his fingers along her neck. “Can I take you out for dinner later?”

“Maybe later.” Cara had already started to skim through the first paragraph. “I have to meet Admiral Hackett at the Embassy.”

“Why?” His fingers tightened on her shoulder.

“ _Non_. You don’t get to question me, when I am the only one who has been honest from the beginning.” She ignored him and went back to reading.

It took her less than an hour to read through the files, but she spent another hour putting her hacking skills to good use to make sure it wasn’t another trick.  It wasn’t, as far as she could tell.  She’d have to do some digging in old Alliance archives to be sure.  He’d given her more of his secrets to guard.

“So dinner?” Jack asked when she stepped away from the terminal.

“I need an hour.  Where do you want me to meet you?” Cara started towards the door only to have him grab the sleeve of her jacket and drew her into his arms.

“Forgive me?” His words were whispered against her neck.

“ _Forse_.” She pushed away from him.

“Meet me here when you’re finished with the _Admiral._ ” Jack had a glint in his eyes that usually meant he had a plan, and that was _never_ a good thing. _“_ I’ll make ravioli for you again.”

The last time that Jack had cooked for her had been right before her fifteenth birthday.  She’d been nursing her first broken heart.   He’d claimed that good food could cure just about anything.  It hadn’t.  But the fact that the boy in question had been transferred to a different school by the time she returned the following Monday, had done a lot to help.  The memory melted a little of the anger in her, which she supposed was the point.

_Merda._

_“_ I’ll be waiting.” Jack leaned in for a kiss and then ushered her out the door.

The short skycar ride over to the Presidium gave her plenty of time to remind herself why she’d been so pissed off at Jack to begin with.  She wasn’t a complete fool. He was capable of a lot of things when he wanted something, or someone. 

Cara stepped into the Councilor’s office and wasn’t completely surprised to find the Admiral alone. She was surprised when he pulled her towards a corner of the balcony and backed her against the wall.  His arm went around her waist and he all but lifted her up into a kiss.  He waited until she was breathless before letting her go.

“Steven?” She used the wall to keep herself upright and touched her fingers to her lips. “I told you…”

“Irrelevant.” He winked at her. “I’m on my way back to Arcturus; I just…wanted to leave you with a little reminder.”

“Can I ask you something?” Cara smoothed the wrinkles from her blouse and skirt before meeting his gaze.

“About?” The smile fell from his eyes at the serious tone to her voice. “What do you want to know about Jack?”

_Merda._

_He was an astute bastard._

“What do you know about General Williams and the First Contact War?” Cara decided to open the Pandora’s Box that she’d been avoiding for so long. “What do you know about Jack? I know that you have information on him that you haven’t told me. I respect that about you. But I want…need…to understand.”

“Are you certain that you want to know?” Hackett leaned his hand against the wall beside her head.  His other hand rested lightly on her shoulder and his thumb caressed along her collarbone. “I want a _real_ relationship with you, and I don’t want it to be because of any information that I share.”

“A relationship?” Cara turned her head to the side, to avoid the intensity in his eyes only to have his thumb shift from her neck to her lips. “Is it just about winning?”

“It’s never been about winning. You aren’t a _damn_ prize, Cara.  You are an _amazingly_ brilliant woman who I’d be honored to have in my bed and life. I can’t make that decision for you, but I can make it hard for you to choose someone else.” Hackett’s lips quirked up in a half-smile before he grazed them along her cheek. “ _Much harder.”_

_“Steven.”_

“I’ll forward the files to your personal account the minute that I get back to my office.” He seemed reluctant to leave but finally stepped away from her. “Let me know if you have any questions once you read it.”

He didn’t say, _Hackett Out_ , but he might as well have.  She stood for a good five minutes staring at the now closed office door.  With an amused sigh, she headed out the door to grab yet another skycar to head back to Jack’s apartment. He was just plating the ravioli when she got there. 

“How was the Admiral?” He gestured for her to take a seat.

Cara ignored his question and stared at his current state of dress. He was wearing jeans, a black dress shirt and no shoes or socks. “Jack…you… _own_ jeans?”

“You told me once that you’d faint if I ever wore something other than a suit.” He glanced up at her with an unnerving glint in his eyes. “I’d recommend against it if I were you. I’m too far away to catch you.”

Cara rolled her eyes and moved to the table to take a seat.  “Dipshit.”

“Be nice, I made ravioli.” He sat across from her.

Cara had just tasted the first bite when she felt his foot graze against her calf.  She frowned at him when he ran his foot up the inside of her leg.  She closed her thighs but his toe still managed to graze the outside of her silken underwear.  “ _Jack.”_

 _“_ Spread your thighs for me.” The glint in his eyes made her do just the opposite.

“ _Non.”_ She tried to ignore the toe that skimmed across her repeatedly and focused on eating.

“Your panties seem rather wet, Little Rose.” Jack smirked at her.

“Zitto.” Cara pushed back from the table and set her napkin aside.  With an annoyed sigh, she started for the door.

“There’s something in that box for you.” Jack called out to her.  She glanced back to find him pointing towards a black container sitting on the table that set against the wall.  He stood up to head towards it. “You’ll want to see it before you go.”

Her curiosity would always be her undoing.  She wandered over to take a look inside.  Jack shifted behind her and nuzzled the side of her neck while she lifted the lid.  She raised an eyebrow at the strap-on in the box.  “Jack?”

 _“Forgive me.”_ He made it sound like a command which didn’t help his cause.

“Non.” She touched a finger to the toy.  “And I’m not doing this if you think it’s the way to earning my forgiveness.”

“Do you honestly think that I’ve _never_ experimented with this before? Or that I’d do this _for_ you if I didn’t know that I’d enjoy it?” Jack had said more with that last question than she thought he realized.  “Follow me.”

Cara muttered to herself while she _followed_ him into the bedroom.  He tossed the toy on the bed and turned towards her.  His fingers glided up the back of her thigh under her skirt.  They slid inside her underwear and guided her forward until her body was pressed into his. _“Jack.”_

He didn’t respond.  Instead, he stripped out of his clothes and then slowly removed hers as well.  He lay back down on the bed. He held out his hand towards her.  She placed her hand in his and he began to rub lube into three of her fingers.

“Start with one.” He held her gaze while his fingers slid around hers.

_Merda._

She started to kneel between his legs, but he twisted her around so that he could play with her pussy while she started stroking his cock.  She delved her other hand between his legs and skimmed one lubed finger between his cheeks. 

He stayed fairly in control of himself up until the point that she managed to begin thrusting three of her fingers into him.  She twisted them around for a few seconds, and then pumped them in and out.  She could tell that she was hitting the right spot by his sudden inability to focus on what he’d been doing to tease her pussy with his own fingers.

The silence that filled the room was even more evidence.  Jack was nothing if not vocal during his seductive endeavors.  She shifted on the bed to get into the straps attached to the dildo.  It had a portion that went into her pussy and would likely rub directly on her clit.  She let him lube the toy up to _his_ satisfaction between moving between his legs.

His fingers gripped the sheet under him while Cara carefully slid into him.  His other hand came up to hold her waist.  She refused to let him control her movements.  Taking his hand in hers, she leaned forward to adjust her angle.  His sharp inhale told her that she’d hit her target.  With a casual pace, she rocked the dildo inside him and across the spot that had him pressing up to meet her movements.

“Faster, _Cara_ , faster.” His voice held desperation that she couldn’t recall ever hearing.

“ _Non._ Patience.” She pulled out until just the tip of the toy was inside of him.

His hand squeezed tightly on her waist but she continued her small nudges that sunk barely an inch of it in and out of him.  Cara waited until he was begging in whispered, angry tones to surge the toy all the way inside of him again.   Jack grasped her by both hips and forced the pace to quicken.  It wasn’t long before he erupted with a shout.  Watching him cum over his stomach, losing his _precious_ control sent Cara into orgasm as well.

She carefully eased the toy out of him and collapsed beside him on the bed to catch her breath. “You begged.”

Jack didn’t apparently seem to want to dignify that with a response.  Cara turned on her side after tossing the strap-on aside to watch him recover.  He shifted off of the bed to clean himself up and returned a moment later. 

“Forgive me, yet?” Jack lay on his back.  His fingers wrapped around her wrist and guided her over to rest on top of him. 

“Forse.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: Answer me._

_I know_ _that the Normandy has already been repaired after the damages from the attack on the Collector Base.  We have to talk at some point, Cara._

_You destroyed that base despite my wishes._

_I have also been informed that two of my most trusted operatives are leaving Cerebrus, and with EDI suddenly unshackled, I have no control over the Normandy._

_We need to talk.  And I mean actually talk, not argue with each other again.  
_

_Jack_

* * *

Jack took a long drag on the cigarette between his fingers.  He’d heard rumors about a raid on a batarian prison a day or so ago. It was infuriating that even Kelly Chambers was ignoring his messages.   He’d had his techs try to access EDI remotely and they’d been flooded with porn vids.  He had a suspicious feeling that they were probably the pilot’s given Cara’s joke about it earlier.

He did not _enjoy_ being ignored. 

_At all._

Another day when by and then he heard about the destruction of the batarian system.  He also heard through Alliance channels that Admiral Hackett had visited the _Normandy_.  If his blood hadn’t already been boiling, it certainly was now. 

It wasn’t helped by the message that he finally received from Cara.  Her message informed him that she was heading to Earth with the ship that _he_ built.  He sipped bourbon and considered the fact that he’d lost an entire crew, a ship and Cara in the course of a week.

_He didn’t like to lose._

Aria had been kind enough to inform him that the _Normandy_ was en-route to Omega.  They were apparently stopping to pick up an Alliance marine.  Jack decided it was time he reminded Cara who she was dealing with.  The so-called queen of Omega owed him a favor.  He had a feeling when Cara found out; Aria was going to owe her a favor as well.

* * *

With a quick glance down at her fatigues, Cara had to admit it was nice to be back in Alliance colors.  She’d always been a little ambivalent about _loyalty_ and _duty._ Her military service had been a means to an end.  But after months spent working under Cerberus colors; she had started to have an appreciation for leaders like Anderson and Hackett that refused to cross lines just because it might be an easier path to success.

She still hadn’t received the files that Hackett had promised to send to her.  He’d mentioned them briefly after the debrief from Aratoht.  With her heading to Earth, she’d have _plenty_ of time to read up on Cerberus and Jack. 

They were supposed to be picking up a Lieutenant James Vega.  Cara decided to visit Afterlife and Aria while Anderson retrieved the marine.  The _queen_ wasn’t in her usual spot.  Grizz pointed her towards one of the VIP rooms off of the main dance floor.  She stepped into the room and as the door sealed behind her, she was _immediately_ apprehensive.

“ _Jack._ ” Cara slid her hand into the pocket of her fatigues and fingered the prototype for a new mine.  She _never_ traveled without some sort of electronic gadget. “Cosa vuoi?”

“You have taken two of my _best_ operatives. You took a crew that I paid for, not to mention a damned expensive ship.” Jack rarely showed any intense emotion, but she could tell from across the poorly lit room that he was seething with rage.  “And you are going _back_ to the Alliance.”

“I am.” Cara leaned back against the wall closest to the door. An entire room was not going to be enough distance. “Did you think I was going to _join_ Cerberus? Ma sei scemo?”

Jack was across the room in an instant.  Her raised hand which held the mine that she’d pulled out of her pocket.  It rested against his chest. He lifted his hand and his fingers wrapped around her wrist. “Do not _mistake_ my kindness towards you, Little Rose. I’m no fool. And you shouldn’t think that our little game means I am someone to be _played_ with.”

“And I am?” Cara resisted the urge to laugh in his face. _Merda._

“You are _not_ returning to the Alliance.” He tried to draw her into his arms.

Cara hit the button on the mine and Jack went flying across the room.  He landed with a thud on the floor.  She walked across the room to crouch beside him. “What have I told you about forgetting who the hell I am?”

His fingers wrapped around her ankle before she could stand back up.  “Going somewhere, Little Rose?”

“Si.” She started to move away from him but he pulled her feet out from under her.  She landed on the floor beside him. “ _Merda._ ”

He was on top of her a moment later. His body weight holding her to the floor and his hands kept her arms against her side. “I _have not_ gone to all of this effort to lose you to Hac…the Alliance.”

“Lasciami andare.” Cara felt she was being remarkably calm all things considered. “ _Merda_. Jack. I will hurt you if you don’t let me go.”

“You might _try.”_

The cocky smirk on his face broke the shred of restraint in her.  Cara bucked her knee up into his groin.  When that caused him to release her arms, she flipped them over so she was the one straddling him.  She pressed her forearm against his throat.

“I don’t _need_ to try.” She cut off his air for a moment then eased back. “Do _not_ ever underestimate me again. I am _not_ a little girl anymore.  Lo non ti devo un cazzo.”

“Cara.”

“ _Jack._ ” She pushed on his neck again. “Any debt that I owed, I have more than paid. I’ve kept all your little secrets, the ones that I know about in any case.”

“Trying to kill me, Little Rose?” Jack didn’t appear all the concerned when she eased the pressure again.

Cara leaned her head down until her lips ghosted over his. “I never _try_ to do anything, Jack. You should know that better than anyone.”

Jack’s fingers slid into her hair and forced her close enough that his tongue could press between her lips. “Stay.”

“ _Non._ ” Cara lifted herself off of him and up to her feet. “If you’d let me join you when I wanted when I graduated from university, this would never have been a problem.”

“I couldn’t do that to you.” Jack’s face appeared unguarded for the first time since she’d stepped into the room and her anger faded away at the brief show of emotion that he quickly masked.

She ran a hand through her messy hair to try to straighten it out. “Affanculo.”

“Can we try this whole conversation over, Little Rose?” Jack took the hand that she offered him to get off the floor.

She never got a chance to respond. The door slid open to allow Anderson and a massive muscled man that Cara had never seen into the room.  She immediately stepped between the two men and Jack. “Anderson.”

“Commander Shepard.” He glanced behind her at Jack. “Is there a problem?”

“No. I think it’s time to head back to the _Normandy.”_ She shook her head at him when he started to argue. “Let’s just go.”

“Cara.” Jack waited until the two men had stepped back out of the room.

“I’m an Alliance marine, Jack. I might be a street rat with no moral code.  But, I have honor and integrity. Maybe that’s something that you should learn a little about.” Cara left him without another word.

_Merda._

Anderson waited until they were alone in the lounge on the third deck to confront her. “What the hell were you thinking? Being alone with him.”

“I didn’t plan it.” Cara wandered over to the bar to pour both of them a drink. “I was…ambushed.”

“Do you know who the hell he is?” Anderson took the drink that she handed him.

“No one knows who he is. I don’t even think he does.” Cara emptied the glass and slammed it down on the counter. “I’ll be in my quarters packing.”

“Shepard.”

She held up her hand to stop him from continuing. “I made my choice, professionally speaking, Anderson. I don’t need to explain my personal ones to you as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma sei scemo? – are you stupid?  
> Io non ti devo un cazzo – I don’t owe you a fucking thing


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

“What are we doing here?” Cara glanced around what appeared to be Hackett’s living quarters.

“Tell me about Jack Harper’s plans.” Hackett motioned for her to join him on the couch.

She sat on a recliner across from it instead. “ _Non.”_

“Commander.”

“I have nothing to say about Jack Harper.” Cara sighed. “He made his thoughts perfectly clear when I destroyed the Collector Base and chose to turn myself in. I have no information other than what I already gave the Alliance.  Jack didn’t see fit to tell me his thoughts.”

_“Cara.”_

“Admiral.” Cara remembered something after a moment. “You never sent me the files on him.”

“I know.” Hackett stood up and headed over to the desk in the corner.  He retrieved a datapad and handed it to her. “It’s all there.  Read it.  I’ll be back in a few hours.  You can use the terminal to research anything to prove or disprove what’s there.”

“Steven?” Cara frowned down at it. “How bad is it?”

“I think most in the Alliance would say that it’s par for the course for an organization like Cerberus.” Hackett covered her hand with his.  She thought he seemed almost…sorry for what he was giving her. “For you? Given your history, your childhood and your relationship with him, I think…it’s going to be worse.”

He left her alone while she read through the various files.  It contained records that tracked the children that had been in the orphanage that Jack built for her to live in as a child.  She’d often wondered what happened to the kids who graduated ahead of her.  They had _all_ _volunteered_ to join Cerberus.  Every single one of them had joined either the military or research branches of Jack’s organization.  The ones who hadn’t become operatives or scientists had been used _in_ research as test subjects. All _of their own free will_ of course.

_Affanculo._

Cara thought she might throw up for a moment. She forced herself to continue reading.  The sisters who had run the orphanage had disappeared after they’d kicked her out.  She didn’t think too hard about what had probably happened to them.  Jack wasted nothing.  It shouldn’t have surprised her that he’d want a return on his investment.

The question that kept coming back to her was why hadn’t he brought her into the Cerberus fold when she’d graduated from University? He had been adamant about her _not_ working for him.  The closest that she’d come to working for him at any point before her death and _resurrection_ had been a schematic or two.

_Merda._

She hacked her way out of the _locked_ terminal to send a vid-comm hail to Jack.  He looked surprised to see her when he finally answered. “How many children that were at the orphanage with me died in experiments, Jack?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Cara.” The closed look on his face told her it was a lie.

“Fottuto bugiardo.” She covered her mouth with her hand for a moment and then it fell away. “Faccia di stronzo. How many of them died? How many?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged.  The calculated indifference in that movement had her blood boiling.

“You are a _weak_ man, and I have no time for weakness in my life.” She told herself to calm down before she started screaming at him.

“I am _not_ weak.”

“If you’re wondering about the moment that you lost me was, it’s this one.” Cara reached out to shut the connection.

She felt the twisted emotions in her threatening to snap completely.  With a few labored breathes, she stepped away from the terminal before she destroyed.  She’d give anything to have a prototype to work on just to give her mind something else to throw itself into.  

Drawing herself up to her full height, Cara forced herself to stand in a relaxed position with her arms loosely at her sides while she took long, deep breaths.  This shouldn’t have been a surprise to her.  Jack lied about many things, but underneath the lies, he’d never really hidden who he was.  She was the anomaly in his life.  She didn’t understand why.

_Merda._

_Why when it had all been destroyed did she finally understand the depth of feeling that she’d had for him?_

“Shepard? Cara?” Hackett came back into his quarters an hour later and she still stood in the same spot.  He moved around in front of her and touched his fingers to her furrowed brow. “Talk to me.”

“Why didn’t you show me this before now?” Cara clutched his fingers in her hand and held them away from her face.

“I didn’t want to be accused of having ulterior motives. And I hadn’t been able to verify anything completely.  It took me a long time to put together the fact that your _Jack_ was also The Illusive Man.” Hackett let her hold his fingers while he spoke. “You spoke to him.”

She let go of his hand and wandered over to the large picture window that looked over the Alliance compound. “Si.”

“And?”

“I have no interest in rehashing my conversation with him. Not to you or anyone else.” Cara stared unseeing at the people milling around in the courtyard. “Can I have a sketchpad or something? I need to work on a schematic.”

“Is that how you keep it all under control?” Hackett’s voice was a lot closer than she expected. His hands rested lightly on her shoulders. “The _Normandy_ is still being retro-fitted, but I made sure that your electronics were kept safe. I can have some of it brought to your quarters in the detention center.”

Cara twisted around so her back rested against the glass. “You aren’t afraid that I’ll use it to blow my way out of the brig. I would be.”

“No.” Hackett grazed his knuckles against her upturned lips. “I trust you.  You’ve never given me a reason to doubt it.”

“I don’t know if I should admire you or call you a fool.” Cara felt a lot of conflicting things when she met his gaze.  “I don’t need the components, just my sketchpad and pencils.”

“In that case.” Hackett walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers to retrieve what looked like her notebook. “Here you go.”

_“Perchè?”_ _She frowned up at him in confusion._

_“I don’t have a say in the retro-fitting.  I couldn’t realistically bring you the electronic components. But I did keep this.  And I also kept the loose schematics and prototypes that you had in your lab. I’ll keep them safe until I can give them to you without the committee using it against you.” Hackett handed the notebook and her little box of pencils to her._

_“Grazie.” Cara grazed her lips against his and then stepped around him to collapse on the couch to lose herself in a design idea._


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

The schematic that Cara was working on would _not_ cooperate.  She’d been working on it for days.  It would’ve been easier if she could test out some of her theories with actual components, but they frowned on explosives testing in the brig. _Dipshits._

_Merda._

_It wasn’t like she was going to blast herself to freedom._

A sound at the door caught her attention and a sergeant that looked strangely familiar stepped into the room.  She waited expectantly but Vega didn’t join him.  Cara stood up after scribbling something and set her notebook aside.  She paused to slide something into her pocket.

“Where’s Vega?” Cara followed the sergeant out of her quarters.

“Busy.” He led her through the hallways into the adjoining building.

“I didn’t think there was a meeting scheduled today.” She frowned the man didn’t respond. _Affanculo._

“This way, Commander.” He ushered her out towards a waiting Alliance shuttle.

Cara’s curiosity turned to suspicion as he shoved her inside when she balked outside of the shuttle. “Che cazzo stai facendo?”

“The Sergeant doesn’t speak Italian, Cara.” A familiar voice spoke from further back in the Kodiak.

“Jack?” Cara was bitterly regretting the fact that she wasn’t allowed weapons or explosives of any kind in the brig.  Hand to hand combat wouldn’t take her very far with armed Cerberus troops. “Cosa vuoi?”

“I want you to sit down and listen to me.” Jack gestured towards the seat beside him.

“I don’t appear to have much of a choice at the moment.” She’d play his game for now.  Taking a seat across from him instead of beside him, she leaned back with her legs stretched out in front of her. “Talk.”

“Not here.” He moved across the shuttle to sit beside her. 

Cara changed seats so there was one in between them. “We can play musical chairs all damn. _Merda._ Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere where we can have a private conversation, if you don’t want to leave with me when we’re finished, I’ll have the Sergeant return you to your cell in the detention center.” Jack shifted to the seat next to her and his hand wrapped around her knee to force her down when she tried to move again. “Stop being a petulant child.”

“Me?”

“ _Cara._ ” Jack’s fingers tightened on her leg. “Please? Give me a chance to explain.”

“Explain what? You don’t deserve the chance to explain.” She jerked her leg out from under his hand. “Do _not_ touch me.”

Jack’s fingers shifted to the back of her neck. He leaned in to graze his lips against her ear. “Are you really finished with me, Little Rose?”

He’d definitely picked the wrong day to mess with her. Before either of the other men could intervene, she had Jack on the floor with her knee pressed against his throat. He held a hand up to stop his _bodyguards_ from intervening.

“I will go with you, but I swear, you touch me like that again...” She wanted to say that she’d snap his neck, but…she didn’t believe in making empty threats.

“And what?” Jack gently lifted her leg away from his neck. 

Cara fell backwards and ended up sitting with her back against one of the seats. “ _Faccia di stronzo._ ”

“That’s what I thought.” He moved back up into a seat but was wise enough not to reach out for her again.

The shuttle landed a few minutes later and she stepped out the door to find herself standing in front of one of the luxury hotels by the bay.  Jack motioned for Cara to follow him inside.  He’d unsurprisingly booked the penthouse suite.  She yanked the cigarette case out of his suit pocket and helped herself to a cigarette.  She sat in one of the chairs in the room and glared at him while she smoked. She casually tossed the case back at him.

“Careful.” He grabbed it before it hit the floor. “You don’t know the whole story.”

“Oh? Enlighten me.” She leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs.

“They volunteered. They were asked if they wanted to join my organization. If they said no, they were free to go.” Jack held up a data chip. “There are vids of the interviews.”

“Conveniente,” Cara muttered around the cigarette. “How many died?”

“One.” Jack sighed when she called him a liar under her breath. “It was an accident. I can provide you with a detailed report and security footage from the lab.  I may have used them for my own purposes, but I didn’t murder any of them.  They are all still working for Cereberus in some capacity or another.  Should I have given them no choice but let them wander the streets as bums? That’s what happened to most of the orphans at Father Gessati’s orphanage. Are you as concerned for their welfare?”

Cara didn’t get a chance to speak.  They could hear fists slamming on the door.  She turned to Jack with a smirk. “It appears the Alliance noticed my absence. It could also be the tracking device that I put in my pocket. Next time you kidnap me, don’t use someone that I’ve seen before.”

“Come with me.” He pointed to the shuttle that was no hovering outside the penthouse balcony.

“ _Non.”_ She glanced at the hotel door room which shuddered as someone was clearly trying to break through it. “I only have one question for you. Why me? You’ve never managed to answer that. You use people. You can dress it up and make it seem philanthropic, but you never waste a resource. You paid for the education of those children, and you use them in Cerberus to get your credits back. But…not me…and I want to know why.”

“ _Little Rose.”_

“Run, _Timmy,_ run. I won’t stop the Alliance from taking you in.” She watched him leap from the balcony into the waiting shuttle and disappear.  She turned towards the door just as Hackett and Vega finally busted through it. “You know, you probably could’ve gotten the door code from the front desk. Or used your omni-tool to bypass it.  _Dipshits.”_

“Where is he?” Hackett waited for Vega to clear the room before stepping over to Cara. “Are you hurt?”

“Hurt?” Cara shook her head with a laugh.  “ _Merda._ He didn’t want to hurt me. He’s gone.”

“There are many ways to hurt a person that don’t involve physical pain, Cara.” Hackett crouched in front of her. “Are you hurt?”

“ _Non._ ” She wasn’t any more than she’d been before she’d seen Jack in any case.  She checked to make sure that Vega had his backed turned and leaned forward to brush her lips against Hackett’s. “Grazie.”

“For?”

“Kicking a door in for me.” She was still laughing at both of them when she walked into her _quarters_ in the detention center.  The laughter died away when she caught sight of the single rose on her bed.  She picked up the note attached to it. 

* * *

_Because I love you, you stupid little girl._

_J._

* * *

“Merda.” Cara rolled her eyes even if no one was there to see it.

Jack didn’t _love_ her.  And even if he did, that was _not_ an explanation for what he did for her as a child. He must be truly desperate to try to use that to convince her. She kept the rose and tossed the note into the trash. She fought her initial urge to go back over to retrieve the damn thing.  The mind games were exhausting.

Ignoring the trashcan and its contents, Cara stepped to the door to ask Vega for a favor.  Twenty minutes later, she found herself knocking on Hackett’s door.  He waved Vega away and stepped aside to let her into his quarters.

“Why do you want me?” Cara asked Hackett the question that she had really wanted to ask Jack.

Hackett leaned back against the table in his dining room and watched her pace. “I find you incredibly attractive.   Your mind is an intriguing puzzle that I could spend the rest of my life trying to decipher. I like you, just genuinely like you.  You are a beautiful woman. Why wouldn’t I want you?”

“What do you want from me?” Cara needed a glass of wine.  She wasn’t sure what she was trying to get him to say.

“Cara.” Hackett held his arms out towards her and after a moment of hesitation, Cara let him guide her into a hug. “I think that you’ll find, unlike other men you might be acquainted with, I don’t _require_ anything from you other than just being with me. I just _want_ you. That’s it. I don’t need you to _prove_ or _do_ or _be_ anything other than what you want. What _do_ you want?”

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

_What_ _do_ _you want?_

“Quello che voglio?” Cara repeated the question in Italian this time.

Hackett had a feeling that she wasn’t really talking to him.  So he stood with his arms around her and waited.  His hands absently stroked her back.  He didn’t know what had prompted her to want to visit him.  She hadn’t talked about what The Illusive Man wanted. 

"I trusted him.' Her voice was so low that he almost didn't hear her. "I know better. I forgot who I am...and who he is...for a moment.  And I trusted that the fact that he saved me meant there was a good...enough good in him."

"Cara..."

She covered his mouth with a finger. "You've never asked me for anything. People don't do that. People have angles."

_Ahh._

Hackett had spent years working to understand why Cara kept everyone at more than arm's length and yet she let Jack Harper in.  And now, he finally had a little understanding.

"Cara." He lifted her head up with his fingers under her chin. "You don't owe anyone anything.  You aren't an urchin at the mercy of the world anymore.  You are a Commander in the Alliance, and a Council Spectre and a brilliant electronics technician. Not everyone around you has an angle to push.  People care about you.  _I_ care about you."

 _”Merda.”_ She twisted her head away from him. “You shouldn’t...”

“Shouldn’t what? Care?” He met her eyes when she turned back to face him. “Vega tells me that you haven’t been sleeping.”

“Have you seen the room I have? It’s not conducive for sleep for someone who spent the first ten years of her life sleeping in a closet.” Cara waved her hand at him. “It doesn’t matter. It’s fine.”

“The Lieutenant is waiting outside to take you back to the brig.  We don’t want the Committee to know that you’ve been _absent_ for most of the day. I’m heading to Arcturus in the morning and then to start gathering the fleets.” Hackett slid his fingers into her hair.  His lips grazed across hers. “I want you, but I’m not sure if you want him or me. So I’m willing to wait.”

Cara tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away and guided her out of his quarters. She winked at him before following the Lieutenant away from his room.

* * *

Vega led her back to the detention center an hour later but to a different room. “You were moved.”

“I was moved?” Cara stepped into the much larger room and was relieved to see large windows that ran across the far wall. “Who did this?”

“No idea, Commander. Someone on the Defense Committee made the decision,” Vega shrugged and backed out of the room.

She reclined on the bed once he’d left. Her hand hit something under the pillow. She was surprised to find an omni-tool, less surprised to find a message waiting from Jack.  She also had a message waiting from Liara detailing a Cerberus attack while she was hunting down some prothean tech for Hackett.

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: Room._

_I know you don’t like sleeping in small rooms.  The Sergeant who brought you to the shuttle let me know what your quarters looked like.  I pulled a few strings to fix it for you._

_I’m not going to apologize for being who I am. The only person that I’ve ever put before Cerberus and its goals was you._

_Explaining myself further isn’t going to gain me anything, and it certainly won’t convince you._

_I don’t know why I saved you from the priest. Something about the way you tried to rescue that little boy, who wasn’t that much younger than yourself.  I am not given to philanthropy and the other children had no place to go once they’d become adults.  They were given an option, they chose to join Cerberus._

_I never gave you the option because it would’ve dirtied the one truly good deed that I have to my name._

_I also didn’t anticipate running into you after you’d joined the Alliance and finding you so unbelievably attractive. I wanted you, and I won’t apologize for that either. I want you to be mine._

_You should be mine. My little Rose._

_Jack_

* * *

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: re: Kahje._

_I understand that you interfered with a mission, and attempted to kill a good friend of mine._

_How did that work out for you?_

_You weave a smooth web of lies, Jack.  You always have._

_You’ll be pleased to know that the Shadow Broker has found all the bugs that you had in her network. You’re access to her communications has been terminated.  You’ll also be proud to know that I’ve hacked through your own network to read through your files again._

_You didn’t lie about the orphanage._

_Good for you._

_Merda._

_The trouble is that you and I are always going to end up on opposite sides.  My methods are always suspected, but my motives are not.  Your methods and motives are always suspect._

_You don’t love me. You want to own me. You want to possess me because you don’t want anyone else to have me. _

_If you try to grab me again, I will hurt you. I don’t want to do that._

_Cara_

* * *

She spent the next hour fiddling with the omni-tool until she’d managed to make it short circuit on itself.  There was no doubt in her mind that Jack would’ve added some unwanted tracking devices to it and she wasn’t giving him that power over her. 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

_“Commander Shepard.”_

“Illusive Man.” Liara was the one who responded.

“Fascinating race, the protheans.” Jack ignored T’soni and continued to focus on Cara.  He’d wondered how long it was going to take for her to leave Earth once the Reapers attacked.

“Cosa vuoi?” Cara interrupted him in the middle of his speech about the protheans and reapers.

“The same thing you do.” He didn’t think now was the right time to talk about wanting her in his bed.   He did need to drag out the conversation long enough for the information to be transferred to him. “You shouldn’t be fighting me.”

“It’s a little hard not to when your men keep trying to kill me.” Cara had a guarded look on her face. “If you wanted to kill me that badly, I’d like to point out that you’ve had your hand around my neck a number of times before now.  _Faccia di stronzo.”_

“Don’t interfere in my plans, Cara. I won’t warn you again.” Jack snapped at her which was foolish since that was what she was hoping for.  He was mostly irritated that she seemed to genuinely believe that he wanted to harm her.

“O cosa?” Cara smiled at him. It wasn’t a pleasant smile either and it reminded him that at times they were more alike than she probably wanted to admit.  “Are you going to kill me?”

He didn’t get a chance to respond as the connection was dropped.  He glanced over at Kai Leng who was standing off to the side. “We’re heading for the Citadel.”

* * *

The meeting with the Council had gone better than she expected, but they still proved to be completely useless.  She was about to head back to the _Normandy_ when she received a message that Liara wanted to meet her at an apartment near the shops at the Presidium.  She didn’t believe it was Liara for a second. Curiosity had her going anyway.  She grabbed a weapon from the Spectre office before she went though.

She stepped through the door with the pistol drawn.  She didn’t get a chance to use it as a biotic blast hit her and sent her flying into a wall across the room.  The impact knocked the wind out of her and the gun slid across the floor.  Her vision blurred for a few minutes but she was certain that she saw two figures in the room.

Cara lay on her side with an arm wrapped around herself.  She had a feeling that she had a few broken ribs.  She shifted until the wall was pressed to her back.  She pulled the shaped mine out of her pocket.  She’d use it as a last resort.  She heard someone that sounded like Jack arguing with the man who’d sent her flying through the wall. A moment or two later, Jack crouched down beside her as his companion left the room.

“He wasn’t supposed to do that.”

“You’ve lost control of your people, Jack.” Cara kept the mine between them in case she needed to use it. “You put reaper tech in their heads, and now the reapers are taking over.  Even if you won’t admit it to me, I can see it in your eyes.  You can’t stop it now, even if you wanted to.”

Jack started to argue with her but she caught the glimmer of fear behind his _careful_ mask. “I made a mistake.”

“Si,” Cara nodded. She coughed and then gripped her side. “ _Merda_. I need to get to the MedBay.”

“Let me help.” He frowned at her when she held the mine up in his direction. “I won’t hurt you.”

“You already have.” Cara pushed herself up to her feet. “You already have and I keep letting you do it.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” Jack leaned closer so he could speak in lower tones.

“Take your credits and run.” Cara spat on the ground and had to wipe blood from her lips.  “Start a new organization, and stay away from Reaper tech. You could do something good, Jack. You could help me fight this war. You could help us win, instead of trying to play god.”

“I’m not.”

“Sì, si sono.” She reached up to pull the necklace out of his shirt. She ripped it off his neck. “You don’t deserve this. I don’t think the saints will help you now, dipshit.”

“Little Rose.”

“I will _not_ watch you destroy yourself.” She started to walk away, limp away was more like it. “Get out before it’s too late, Jack. Get out before I have to destroy you myself.”

Cara was stretched out on the bed in her quarters trying to relax.  The doc had ordered her to rest for at least a day before they headed to Menae. She wouldn’t do anyone, including the Turians any good with damaged ribs. She sent a message to Joker to tell him to head to the Apien Crest. Doctor’s orders be damned, if Palaven fell before she got to the Primarch, bruised ribs would be the worst of her concerns.

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: Little Rose._

_I’ve decided to leave Cerberus._

_I’ve taken my contacts, credits and a few people who haven’t had reaper tech in them._

_You should make the Alliance aware that a former operative has taken control of what’s left of Cerberus. I’ve got no sway over what they do._

_Jack_


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering, I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen in this story. It's anarchy, the characters have taken over and I'm just along for the ride lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

Ignoring Jack’s message had seemed like Cara’s best course of action at the time.  Liara had been able to verify that Cerberus had splintered from within.  The military and research branches had separated into their own groups and leaders had sprung up from within.  It wasn’t all that surprising; Cara had watched similar things happen in gangs on Earth.

There was a brand-new organization that several human colonies were reporting about to the Alliance.  It had been helping them obtain supplies as well as evacuating the civilians where necessary.  While the new group helped, the splintered Cerberus cells were apparently still following whatever plans that Jack had left in place, if he had truly _left._

_Achilles._

Cara thought it might be a pointed joke at her.  Jack had told her once that she was his one weakness, his Achilles heel.  

_Merda._

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: Crucible._

_Doctor T’soni has some information for the project._

_Perhaps you could bring it to me in person?_

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: Subtle._

_Will wine be involved as a part of this exchange of information?_

_Cara_

* * *

Wine _was_ involved.

His quarters weren’t as large as the ones on Arcturus.  She sat on his couch and sipped wine.  They’d gone over the most recent reports from Earth and other planets while they drank.  Liara had sent Hackett the information over the extra-net.  She’d found that out when she arrived.

Her fingers trailed across the couch cushion until they reached his leg.  “So why exactly did I need to come all the way out here when Liara already sent you the data?”

“I have something for you.” Hackett tossed her a compact device. “Remember that schematic you sent me…two years ago?”

“The proximity mine that I designed after Akuze?” Cara turned it over in her hand. “The one designed to stun a group of enemies within a given area.”

“The labs had been working on it for a while.  I had them start it up again.  Given the way husks like to attack in mass, I thought it might be useful for the troops on Earth.” Hackett gestured towards the crate on the floor. “These are for you.”

Cara set her wine glass down and walked over to place the mine back into the container.  She turned to step over to move on the couch so she was straddling Hackett’s legs.  “Grazie.”

“Cara.” Hackett’s hands slid up her legs.

She shifted forward so his hands rested higher up on her thighs. “You _care_ about me.”

“I do believe that I said that.” He moved his hands from her legs to slide under her shirt to stroke her back. “And I meant it.”

“I don’t know how to do this.” Cara rested her hands on either side of his head.  Her thumbs feathered across his cheek. “Lo non so se posso fare questo.”

“How to do what?” He turned to kiss the palm of her hand.

“Whatever this is.” She grazed her lips across his brow, nose and then lips. “I…”

Hackett silenced her with a kiss. “I’m not Jack.  I’ve no need to lie my way into your pants or heart.  And I couldn’t pay my way into either if I wanted to.  This isn’t simple, nothing that involves any kind of relationship ever is.  But…I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to.  Because I care and I want you, I want you in my life as more than just a capable military officer.” 

_“Steven.”_

He apparently didn’t want to talk about it anymore.  He stood up with her held tightly in his arms and laid her down on the couch while he removed her clothes starting with her shirt.  His fingers skimmed across her body. She writhed underneath him as he caressed every inch of her skin.  He was gentle and firm at the same time.   He somehow managed to ease the tension from her body while turning her on to the point that she was starting to lose control.

“ _Merda.”_ She lifted her hips up off the couch to meet his touch. “Per favore?”

“Please?” He smiled at her before capturing her lips with his as he shifted on the couch until his cock was ghosting across where she wanted him.

Before she could get another word or thought out, Hackett thrust into her.  He pulled one of her legs up to get more leverage.  The different angle let him hit the perfect spot inside her and she was momentarily rendered speechless.  One hand gripped the side of the couch while her other held on to him as he drove into her at a maddening place. 

She couldn’t decide if she wanted him to slow down or speed up.  _More. Merda._ She just wanted more.  The weight of his body pressed against her and she used the position to grind up against him. His head dropped down against hers.  They rode out their orgasms together in a haze of muttered nonsense.  He eased off her slightly but she wrapped her arms around him to pull him down until they had fully recovered.

There was a comfortable silence while they got cleaned up and dressed.  Cara was too wrapped up in her thoughts to engage in conversation.  She didn’t get a chance to say anything in the end.  The _Normandy_ needed to head to Sur’Kesh. Wrex wasn’t going to wait much longer.

With Mordin and Eve safely ensconced in the MedBay, Cara spent the next few hours taking care of a few smaller missions.  They obtained Reaper tech from a Cerberus lab.  She also rescued the students still left at Grissom Academy.  The fact that she kept running into Cerberus made her suspicious.  She told Liara to do some digging while they headed back to the Citadel.

Cara had dropped off the medi-gel research that she’d found at the Cerberus facility.  She headed to the Presidium to check on some electronic components that she needed for a new idea that she wanted to work on.  With that finished, she wandered over to Apartment 86 to meet up with Narl and take care of removing Kreete from the Blood Pack.  She needed a distraction to keep from thinking about the information that Liara had found about The _Illusive Man._

She stood in the hallway outside the apartment sending a quick message to Aria and had intended to go speak with Jona Sederis.  One of the other apartment doors opened and hand grabbed her arm to drag her inside, she was swinging a punch around and stopped herself just in time.  Her fist hovered barely an inch away from Jack’s jaw.

“You _really_ have to stop doing shit like that. _Merda._ ” Cara dropped her arm to her side. “Che cazzo vuoi?”

“You didn’t respond to my message.” Jack had an iron grip on her hand and tugged her towards him. 

“ _Non.”_ She eased her hand away from him and moved across the room so there was space between them. “I’m not falling into your arms just because you claim to have left Cerberus and started Achilles.”

“Claim?” Jack’s eyes narrowed. “Are you calling me a liar?”

“Frequently.” Cara found the flash of anger in his eyes amusing. “Tell me something, Jack.  Is it true that you were following me that night that I was shot on Earth when I left the Reds? The night that Anderson found me…or I found him while I was bleeding in the street.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Little Rose,” he shrugged

“Of course.” Cara rested her hand on the pistol at her side. “We found some interesting intel at a Cerberus facility that we cleared out this morning.  It turns out that even as of a day ago, your people were still saying that their orders come _indirectly_ through you. You splintered Cerberus into factions, but you’re still at the head of _all_ of them.  The experiments with Reaper tech are still ongoing.”

“Cara.” Jack waited to see if she’d interrupted before continuing. “Your intel is either old or faulty. Of course they are still claiming to be receiving orders from me.  It would be utter chaos otherwise. They have to keep the troops inline.  I am _not_ in charge of Cerberus any longer.”

“Non. _Non_. _Fottuto bugiardo._ ” She surged across the room until she was close enough that she could smell the cigarette and bourbon on him. “I’ve heard everything that I ever need to hear from you. _Merda._ Did you really think I was still that stupid little girl who would believe whatever you said without verifying it? I have more resources than I did back then. I wouldn’t be so _eager_ to pull me into a room again, Jack.”

“Why is that?” He had the same bland look in his eyes that always made Cara want to ruffle his feathers just to see a reaction.

“The Alliance officially considers you to be a terrorist.  And you are at the head of an organization that continues to hamper my abilities to defeat the Reapers.” She moved in a little closer so her lips hovered over his. “And that means that I could kill you and no one would ever question it.  I’m done playing your little games. I’m doing being manipulated. And I am _done_ with you.”

“Little Rose.” He brought a hand up to grasp her neck lightly. “You’ll never be done with me.”

Cara wrenched his hand away from her and took him down to the ground on his stomach. She twisted his arm behind his back. “You shouldn’t have made an enemy of me. You’ve never understood the dangers of that.”

“Are you going to kill me?” He managed to shift around so he was on his back.

“Non oggi.” She stood back up and walked out of the room.  She leaned against the wall once she'd made it to the safety of the elevator. At the end of the day, unless he had a gun pointed at her head or someone else's, Cara wasn't so sure that she could kill him.  " _Merda."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io non so se posso fare questo – I don’t know if I can do this  
> non oggi – Not Today


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: Intel._

_Here’s information on two missions that I had set in motion on Tuchanka before leaving Cerberus.  It is safe to assume that they are still ongoing._

_Consider it a gesture of good faith._

_Jack_

* * *

The information turned out to be good.  It helped them clear out two Cerberus teams on Tuchanka.  The Primarch’s son gave his life while trying to defuse the bomb.  Cara didn’t know what to think about Jack’s sudden change of heart.

_Merda._

She told Joker to head to the Citadel.  She needed to drop off a few things before they tried to cure the genophage. Hackett told her to meet him for dinner in the commons.  She pulled on a pair of grey pin-stripe pants and a dark blue long-sleeve shirt.  She pulled on a pair of dark grey boots. She’d worn her hair up with a pair of dark brown ringlets around her face.

Hackett met her at the restaurant. He sipped beer while she drank wine as they waited for their dinner.  He flipped one of the ringlets with his finger. “You know, I haven’t seen the retrofits that they did to the ship.”

“Oh?” Cara looked at her empty glass of wine.

“How much for a tour?” Hackett took the glass from her hand and then held it in his. His thumb brushed across her knuckles.

“Am I _interrupting?”_

Cara’s hand instinctively tightened around Hackett’s at the familiar voice that came from over her shoulder. She met Hackett’s eyes for a brief moment before turning her head to find Jack impeccably dressed in a dark grey suit with pin-stripes that almost matched her pants. _Merda._   He moved around the table and she was almost surprised that his eyes weren’t focused on her but on the joined hands on the table.

_Come molto interessante._

“I could arrest you, I’m a Spectre. _Merda._ I could shoot you right here and no one would say anything.” Cara remarked more casually than she felt as Jack took a seat at the table with them.

“Why threaten when you know that you’d never hurt me, Little Rose?” Jack smirked at her.

When Jack brushed is thumb across her bottom lip, Cara came completely unglued.  Hackett didn’t get a chance to stop her.  She had Jack on the ground with a pistol pressed to the base of his skull.  She muttered to him in Italian while she tried to remember why shooting him was a bad idea.

“Non mi toccare di nuovo.” She leaned in closer to murmur into his ear. “When will you remember that I’m just as dangerous as you are?”

“Cara.” Hackett placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Let him up. Don’t do something that you’ll regret later.”

“Perché?” Cara needed to shoot something.    Her anger had to go somewhere; Jack seemed like a perfect place to unload it.

“You aren’t Jack.” Hackett’s hand squeezed her shoulder lightly. “You don’t murder or torture people.”

“Non.” Cara eased back from Jack.  She stared at Hackett. “I’m not…”

“Non.” Hackett rested the palm of his hand against her cheek. “Non si è Jack.”

Cara’s eyes widened a little when it dawned on her that he had spoken in Italian. “Since when do you speak Italian?”

“I learned…for you,” Hackett shrugged.

“You learned Italian.” Cara was having trouble processing that concept.

_Merda._

“You are Italian. It’s important to you so it’s important to me.” Hackett didn’t seem to grasp the impact of his picking up the language.

Jack got to his feet and brushed dirt from his suit. He turned calculating eyes towards Hackett. “This isn’t going to be easy for you, Admiral.”

Hackett stepped between Jack and Cara when he reached towards her again. “She asked you _not_ to touch her. Do it again, and I won’t stop her from shooting you in the head.”

The look in Jack’s eyes had Cara’s heart racing.  It was an intensity that she hadn’t seen in him.  Something told her that she hadn’t heard the last about this.  She wondered if it had ever occurred to Jack that he might have to do something other than throw money at her.

“Little Rose.” Jack smiled as he started to walk away. “You should remember why you picked me.”

“And you should remember why I let you go.” Cara shot back at him. 

Jack glanced back at her over his shoulder, and the brief flash of raw emotion caught her by surprise.    The answering emotion in herself hit her hard in the gut.  She felt Hackett wrap an arm around her shoulder as he led her towards the skycar terminal.  He whispered to her to hold it together until they didn’t have an audience.

She didn’t recognize the apartment that he took her too.  The downstairs bedroom had a punching bag that she immediately gravitated towards.  She tossed her shirt aside so she was left in just a tank-top and pants while she pounded out her frustration. Hackett left her alone until she dropped to her knees in front of it.

“Better?” He crouched beside her.

“I did choose him.” Cara lifted her hand up to stop the punching bag from swinging into her face.

“Of course you did.” Hackett helped her up and pulled her over to sit on the bed beside him.

“Cosa?”

“He saved your life, probably a few times over the years.  He knows your weaknesses and what you like.  He’s a strong and attractive man.  And Jack Harper knows how to get what he wants.” Hackett lifted her hands one at a time to look at them to make sure she hadn’t injured them.   When he was satisfied, he pulled her back on the bed beside him.

“Steven.”

“Hush.” He placed a firm finger on her lips before wrapping his arms around her. “I’m offering comfort; it’s not weak to take it.”

_Comfort._

_Merda._

Cara wasn’t sure how to take that. Comfort usually came by way of sex or things given.  It didn’t generally come with strong arms holding her against a firm chest.  “Comfort.”

“Si.”

She laughed at his response.  “You learned Italian.”

“We had that conversation already.” Hackett spoke into her hair as he tugged her closer.

She never did find out whose apartment they were in.  She assumed it was probably Hackett’s.  He headed back to the Crucible’s secret location and she made her way to the _Normandy._  Stepping into her quarters, Cara noticed that something was…different…immediately.  The necklace that had been beside her terminal was gone. 

_Jack’s necklace, the one that he’d given to her, was gone._

In place of the necklace sat the cigarette case that she’d bought him in Naples, her fingers brushed over it.  She clutched it in her hand. _Perché?_   She scanned the room and had EDI perform a scan as well.  He hadn’t touched anything else or put any monitoring devices in the room.

She’d like to know how the hell he’d gotten into her ship without anyone noticing. If she focused on that, maybe she wouldn’t focus on the pain in her chest that seemed a direct result of the cigarette case that she still hadn’t managed to put down. Collapsing back on the couch, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.  With an aggravated sigh, she pulled up her omni-tool.

* * *

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: Normandy._

_How the hell did you get on my ship without anyone seeing you?_

_Cara_

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: re: Normandy._

_I have my ways._

_It didn’t seem right to keep the gift since you already took the saint’s medal from me_

_Jack_

* * *

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: re: Normandy._

_Perché?_  

_Cara_

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: re: Why._

_You aren’t a fool, Little Rose, and neither am I._

_You have repeatedly made it clear that you don’t want me to touch you or be near you.  You’ve called me a liar and refused to believe that I’m trying to do the right thing for once._

_Why would I keep such a painful reminder of what I’ve lost?_

_Where were you keeping the saint’s medal, I meant to put the cigarette case with it?_

_Jack_

* * *

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: re: Why._

_Does it matter where it is? It’s not around your neck._

_Cara_

* * *

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: re: Why._

_Is there a reason that you don’t want to tell me?_

_Is there a reason that you’re even responding to my messages?_

_Jack_

* * *

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_Subj: re: Why._

_Non._

_Cara_

* * *

She moved away from the terminal.  Her hand reached up to pull the necklace from inside her shirt.  She’d been wearing it along with her dog tags.

_Affanculo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come molto interessante – how every interesting  
> Non mi toccare di nuovo – do not touch me again


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story in future chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

With the genophage cured and the politicians _finally_ off of her ship, Cara told Joker to make for the Citadel.  The salarian councilor had dirt on Udina and Cara had been waiting a long time to take that bastard down a notch. She’d gotten an email before they docked from Jack indicating a Cerberus plot involving Udina.  It was a little late since Thane had already informed them that a coup was taking place.

Cara left Thane on the ground with Garrus and Vega watching over him while she raced after Kai Leng.   She stepped through the door and took a bullet to the side of the head.  It knocked her flat on her ass even with her helmet taking the brunt of the damage.  The assassin stood over her for a moment.

“Leave her alone.”

Cara decided to feign being unconscious to hear what exactly Jack had to say to Kai Leng.   The argument was brief.  She couldn’t tell if it was legitimate or merely for her sake.  The assassin seemed uninterested in Jack’s orders since he no longer owed him any allegiance. 

“You made your choice.” Kai Leng’s voice dripped with derision.

“I’d hate to have to kill you.” Jack’s was as bland as ever.  “You were one of my best soldiers.”

She risked cracking one eye open to find that Jack had placed himself between her body and Kai Leng.  He was dressed in one of his black pin-stripe suits with a pistol in one hand.  The two men argued for a few more seconds before a skycab appeared and Leng leapt into it.

“Stupid fool,” Jack muttered to himself. Cara wasn’t sure who he was referring to.  He crouched beside her. “Can you sit up?”

“Leave.” Cara pushed his hands away from her. “If C-sec sees you, they will shoot on sight.  You need to leave, Jack.”

“I’m not leaving you with a bullet wound to the head.” He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand while deftly removing her helmet with the other.  He applied medi-gel to what she was sure was barely a graze.  His fingers tugged at the chain that peeked out of her armor.  He frowned at her. “So this is where the necklace went. Why are you wearing it, Little Rose?”

“I have a killer to stop.” She stared pointedly at his hand until he released her. She got to her feet just as Garrus and Vega joined her.  “Grazie.”

“Your helmet is destroyed.” Jack retrieved it from the floor. He frowned down at it. “You can’t wear it.”

“So I won’t.” Cara headed towards the skycab only to have him dart forward to pull her away. “I don’t have time for this, Jack. _Merda.”_

“You…”

“Starò bene.” Cara shoved him away and headed back towards her squad. “Ciao.”

It was several hours later when she stepped into her _new_ apartment that turned out to be the one that Hackett had taken her to that she wondered where Jack had disappeared off to.  As if in answer to her question, he appeared at the door.  She let him in since he was going to make himself at home anyway.

He touched his fingertips to the scar on her forehead. “Did you get him?”

_“Non.”_

“You will.” He tugged the necklace out from underneath her grey blouse. “Why are you wearing it?”

“I’m very religious.” Cara tried to brush his hand away. “Cosa Vuoi? Why do I feel like I spend all my time asking what the hell you want? _Merda.”_

“I have no idea since you know what I want.” He gripped the back of her neck and held her as he leaned down to capture her bottom lip between his teeth. He tugged on it gently.  Releasing her lip, he ran his tongue along them. “I find it fascinating that you are wearing the necklace that you gave me.”

“I think you should leave.” She expended an immense effort to keep her voice normal as his thumb strayed over her neck. “ _Jack._ ”

“When you’re ready to admit that you miss me, let me know.” He brushed his knuckled over her cheek once and then left.

Cara collapsed back on her couch with an aggravated sigh. “ _Merda.”_


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story from here on out.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

The dress for Cara that Liara had brought, along with one for Brooks and a suit for Vega who was going with them, was not going to cut it.  She left the others to prepare and headed out to one of her favorite shops on the Citadel.  She tried on a silky, long black corset dress that had a slit up to her mid-thigh.  Stepping out of the dressing cubicle, she turned in front of the floor length mirror.

“It’s missing something.”

 _“Merda.”_ She tilted her head until she could see him in the mirror.  He was leaning against one of the closed dressing room doors watching her. “Missing something?”

He moved up behind her and lifted his hands to drape a simple gold necklace around her neck with a single emerald-cut ruby on it.  “Perfect.”

“Jack.” She met his gaze in the reflection. “I’m not…”

His fingers shifted up to guide her by the throat into one of the open stalls.  He pressed her up against the wall, careful of the dress.  His lips grazed along her neck. “Not what? What _exactly_ is it that you _aren’t_ going to do, Little Rose?”

“You.” She hit him lightly on the shoulder with the palm of her hand. “Let me go, I don’t have time for this.”

“In a moment.” The glint in his eyes worried her but before she could stop him, he’d bitten down on his _favorite_ spot on her neck.

_Merda._

“ _Vaffanculo.”_ With an aggravated sigh, she swatted him hard on the back of the head with her hand.  “You have to stop doing that, dipshit.”

“Why?” Jack carefully straightened his suit while watching her as she stepped out of the little stall to check the mark he’d left in the mirror. “I enjoy it, and from the visible reaction of your body, so did you.”

Cara bit back the scream that she wanted to let loose and told herself that she had bigger problems at the moment. She stormed over to poke him in the chest with her finger. “I don’t want to see you today. And you’re paying for the dress since I’m going to have to explain away the mark on my neck. _Faccio di Stronzo.”_

“I already paid for the necklace, dress and shoes.” Jack looked so smug that she couldn’t resist raining on his parade a little.

“Grazie. I’m sure _Admiral Hackett_ will love seeing me in…and out of it.” She stepped into the dressing room to change into her jeans and sweater.  He was gone when she stepped back out.

_Testa di cazzo._

She should’ve known better than to taunt him.  It all but guaranteed that he’d show up at the event if only to bother her.  Hackett didn’t officially go to the casino with them but he was there if they needed a distraction.  His eyes had lit up when he’d seen the dress that she was wearing.  They’d narrowed a moment later when he spotted the slight bruising on her neck that her hair didn’t quite cover completely.

_Merda._

“What are you doing out there?” Jack muttered as he dragged Cara around the corner into a secluded alcove.

“I’m busy.” Cara didn’t have time for dealing with male ego problems. “Someone is trying to kill me, and I’m trying to figure out who it is. If you could stop interfering, that would be very helpful.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed and his hand on her arm tightened. “Kill you?”

“Si. And take my identity.” Cara heard Brooks over the comm in her ear. “ _Affanculo_. Useless woman. I have to go, stay out of my way tonight, Jack. _Per favore?”_

By some complete miracle, he did actually stay out of her way.  She didn’t see him again at the party.  She’d expected him to make a complete nuisance of himself.  Particularly given that Hackett was also in attendance.

The only thing that Cara received from Jack was a message over her comm. She was racing from the archives to the drydock and he mentioned that someone was trying to hack into the _Normandy’s_ systems.  She didn’t want to question how he knew that.  He also mentioned that he’d managed to _switch back_ the biometric data in the archives.

So he _knew_ about the clone, and he had access to the archives.  Cara decided _not_ to think about that too much either.  If the data was switched back, there was no way the clone could get away with trying to take her identity.  All she had to do was stop her from stealing the ship. _Her ship._   She’d deal with Jack later.

Jack was waiting for her when she got back to her apartment after the clone and Brooks were both dead.  Cara didn’t believe in offering second chances for people to screw her over.  It had been a little disconcerting staring into her own eyes as they plummeted out of the ship.

“You had a clone of me the whole time. _Merda._ Were you never tempted to unfreeze her?” Cara paced in front of Jack who sat calmly smoking on her couch…again.

“No.”

“ _Perché_?”

“She wasn’t you,” Jack shrugged indifferently. “I talked to her, briefly, before she was put into cryo.  She wasn’t you.  Same body, but _not_ the same person.  She was soulless. What draws me to you is your fire and passion, without that it’s not worth my time.”

Cara stopped pacing to stare at him. “Cosa?”

Jack set his cigarette in the ashtray and moved off the couch towards her to take her into his arms.  He rested his cheek against hers. “Listen to me for once, Little Rose. Maybe it isn’t _love_ in the way books and vids demonstrate love.  But it’s always been you; anyone else is like drinking bourbon that’s been diluted with gallons of water. Tasteless, and pointless.  It’s the difference between eating a steak and staring at a painting of one.  I would _never_ touch her, ever.  It would’ve disrespected your memory. Her sole purpose was in case we needed compatible organs for transplant, nothing more.”

“You need to leave. I’m throwing a party.” Cara pushed away from her and took a few deep breaths that she told herself had nothing to do with Jack.

“Am I invited?”

“Non.” Cara leaned back against the piano to laugh at him. “I’d spend the entire party trying to keep people from killing you if I invited you.”

“Me?”

“Si.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Let’s see, Miranda and Jacob would fight to see who could kill you first.  And I’m fairly certain Hackett would toss in a punch or two.”

“He’s invited?” Jack started towards her.

Cara raised a hand to stop him.  Her fingers brushed at non-existent wrinkles on his dress shirt. “Si. Now if you don’t mind, I have a party to prepare for.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story from here on out.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

Cara fought through round after round on her own at the Armax Arsenal Arena.  The party had been postponed until after they finished on Thessia.  They were heading there in the morning.  Rannoch had messed with her head a little, the docking tube especially.

She tried to talk to Hackett but he’d been in the middle of a meeting and she hadn’t wanted to disturb him.  She gave up at the arena after she injured her arm.  After the medic patched her up, she went back to her apartment and collapsed back on the couch listening to the piano for hours.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Citadel_

_From: Cara_

_To: Jack_

_23:16 C: What did my body look like when it was…retrieved?_

_23:20 J: You were badly damaged, not recognizable._

_23:22 C: I came close to needing to be retrieved for a second time._

_23:25 J: I’d have found a way to bring you back to me._

_23:26 C: You do love to play god._

_23:27 J: No, it has nothing to do with that._

_23:33 C: Where are you?_

_23:34 J: Why?_

_23:35 C: Merda.  I have to go.  Ciao._

_23:26 User has disconnected._

* * *

Three hours later, Cara hadn’t moved and the music hadn’t changed.  A buzz at the door interrupted her less than relaxed state of mind.  With an annoyed frown, she wandered over to find Jack waiting for her.

“Jack?”

“You needed…” Jack held up a bottle of amaretto and with his other arm pulled her against him. “Me.”

“Smug dipshit.”

He shifted his hand to grasp the back of her neck to hold her head to his chest. “Let me make you a drink.”

She went back to sitting on the couch to watch him mix a drink for her.  He poured a glass of bourbon for himself.  He sat on the couch and pulled her legs up and across his lap.  His hand rested on top of her upper thigh.  His fingers grazed against the inside seam of her jeans.

Jack glanced down at the schematics strewn about on the floor nearby. “Are you working on something new?”

“A silly idea.”

“Tell me.” He took a sip of bourbon.

“It’s an idea for better mag boots.” Cara nudged one of the datapads with her finger.

“Mag boots?”

“I had a docking tube fall out from under me.” Cara winced when his hand gripped her leg painfully tight. “Merda.”

“I keep trying to make you safe, and make you mine.” Jack swirled the bourbon in his glass. “And I can’t, can I?”

_“Non.”_

“Enjoy your drink.” Jack stood up to leave.

Cara reached out to take his hand in hers. “Jack.”

“Cosa vuoi?” He asked coolly.

“Did you…since when…” Cara stammered.

“Since I picked an orphan off the streets who insisted on speaking in Italian.” Jack resisted her attempt to pull her back down on the couch. “It’s impossible to resist provoking you into a fight.  It’s a character flaw of mine.  You always took such umbrage at my attempts to dissuade you.  It wasn’t meant to disrespect your heritage, Little Rose.”

Cara let go of his hand.  She wandered over to the large windows in the apartment. She wasn’t up to _fighting weight_ with Jack.  Exhaustion had drained her. 

“Why did you stop me from leaving?” Jack stepped behind her and rested his hand on top of her shoulders.

“Non so,” Cara shrugged.

“It’s late, Cara. You should be sleeping.” Jack squeezed her shoulders gently.

“I tried.” She twisted around in his arms. “I keep feeling like I’m falling through space when I close my eyes.”

Jack slid one arm around her back and his other hand gripped the back of her neck. “You don’t get to fall, Little Rose.”

“ _Perchè?”_

_“You don’t get to fall until I_ _have_ _you back.” Jack smirked at her when the fire flashed in her eyes. “That’s better.”_

She’d expected him to maneuver her into bed.  Which he did, but Cara hadn’t anticipated that Jack would simply hold her in his arms.  It reminded her of the nights that he’d spent on the _Normandy_ when she’d first been brought back.

* * *

Jack sat on the edge of the bed with a cup of coffee in his hand. He glanced back at Cara who was just waking up.  He wasn’t sure how she was going to take what he had to say. “I have information for you.”

“Cosa?” Cara rolled over on her side with her head on _his_ pillow. She hid a yawn into the fabric.

He pulled tossed a datachip to her. “Miranda Lawson can use that information to find her sister.  You’ll also find information on Henry Lawson, and research that he’s been doing.  I tried to stop it.  I pulled the funds that I’d given him for backing, but it was too late.”

“How angry am I going to be once I read this?” Cara stared at the chip in her hand.

_“Very.”_

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story from here on out.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

Jack had been right.  The information that he’d sent to her had made Cara incredibly angry.  She’d filtered out a fair amount of it before forwarding it on to Miranda.  If she had any clue as to where it came from, it was likely that she’d dismiss it.  So Cara had to make sure that there was nothing that led back to the original source.

Sanctuary was going to have to be cleared out, but first, she had to follow up with the temple on Thessia.  The only thing that she could do was have the Alliance and C-Sec send out warning to refugees to avoid the place until they knew for certain what was going on there. 

It should have been a quick, easy mission on Thessia.  The Reapers and Kai Leng had other ideas it seemed.  Cara had brought Vega and Liara with her.  As they raced through the destruction, Cara was regretting letting T’soni come with her.

 The Temple was relatively undamaged when they arrived.  They were in the middle of speaking with the Prothean VI when Kai Leng interrupted.  Cara muttered to Liara to keep trying to obtain the information while she moved to intervene with Vega.

“You should tell The Illusive Man that I _will_ find him eventually.” Kai Leng glanced between Cara and Vega.  He ordered the gunship outside to hit the temple while he casually strolled up to the front to take the information from the VI.  He smirked over at Cara as she started to slide into a hole that had appeared in the floor. “We _will_ finish what Cerberus started with or without him.”

By the time that Vega had helped pull her back out of the collapsing floor, Kai Leng was long gone and he had the information that they needed on the Catalyst.  Cara ignored everyone, including Hackett.  She told Joker to head for Horizon.  They knew that Sanctuary had been part of Cerberus’ plan, and even without Jack, the _plan_ seemed to be in full force.

Clearing out Sanctuary was easier than she expected, considering all the refugees were already dead.  The Reapers had beaten them to the punch.  She’d arrived just in time with Vega and Garrus at her back to stop Henry Lawson from killing both of his daughters.  She let Miranda handle the bastard, if anyone deserved justice, it was him.  And Miranda certainly had the right to claim it.

_Merda._

Cara paced in her quarters as the _Normandy_ headed for the Citadel one last time.  The tracker that Miranda had snuck on Kai Leng had headed straight for the Cronos station.  She shouldn’t have been surprised.  Since the tracker had led them there, Cara didn’t need to reveal that she already knew its location. 

_Affanculo._

She told the crew to take shore-leave.  It would be the last one.  She planned to throw the party that she’d postponed, but first, she needed to have a little conversation with Jack who was, _of course_ , waiting for her in _her_ apartment. Dipshit.

“I saw the monsters, _Illusive Man_.” Cara shook with all the pent-up rage from the last few days. “I saw the vids of your first conversations with Henry Lawson.  I saw what he did to all of those innocent people who were just looking for somewhere safe to go.  Yes, the vids proved that you left Cerberus and that you tried to stop him.  But it was your fucking credits that started it all. Faccia di stronzo.”

“Little Rose.” Jack held out a hand towards her.

 _“Vattene.”_ Cara clenched her hands around the chair in front of her. “Ora.”

_“Cara.”_

She surged towards him and dragged him to the door by the back of his suit.  She shoved him out past a stunned Hackett who followed her back into the apartment.  She paid no attention to him as she started towards the bar.

Cara dropped to her knees and clutched at the necklace around her neck.  She ripped it off of her, slicing her neck in the process.  Hackett grabbed medi-gel and crouched down beside her to apply it to the wound.  Once he finished, he lifted her off the floor.

“Che cosa è questo?” Cara didn’t struggle when he sat on the couch with her still held in his arms.  She gripped the front of her own shirt.  The pain there felt like Wrex was sitting on her chest.

“I think it’s called a broken heart.” Hackett’s eyes held a hint of sadness. “You picked me, but you’re in love with him.”

“ _Non._ ”

Hackett lifted her chin up with his fingers. “It hurts because you _are_ in love with Jack.”

“Non.” She wanted to sink into the arms holding her. “I don’t do that. He’s _not_ a good man.”

“He’s just a man who’s trying to change his ways a little late. And I think he’s trying to be a good man or a better man at least.” Hackett started to ease her out of his lap. Cara shifted around until she was straddling his legs with her hands holding his shoulders tightly. “ _Cara_.”

“You’re the _better_ man.” She rested her head against his chest to avoid the sadness that increased in his gaze.  She felt and heard him sigh before he wrapped his arms around her. “Mi dispiace.”

“Don’t be.” Hackett eased her back so he could brush his lips against hers.  “I haven’t given up yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vattene – get out


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Fair warning, there is going to be a significant amount of canon divergence in this story from here on out.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts. =)

With the updated invitations to the party sent, Cara headed out to the Casino to order the supplies that they would need.  She was stepping up to the bar when a familiar figure caught her eye on the floor below.  Jack was seated at a booth sipping what was probably bourbon. She purchased the party supplies then after helping Garrus with his _flirting_ attempts. She wandered over to join Jack. He glanced up at her when she slid into the seat across from him.

“Jack.”

He frowned at the scar on her neck. “You didn’t have that earlier.”

“You tried to stop Sanctuary before it started.” Cara reached across the table to steal his drink. “I want to know why.”

“You.”

 _“Cosa?”_ Cara hadn’t been expecting that as a response.

“You are an _annoying_ voice in my head at times.  I’ve generally worked very hard to ignore it. But lately, I haven’t been so successful.  I wasn’t opposed to testing out the ability to try to control the Reapers. But using humans for the test subjects, killing them all…it seemed too much to sacrifice.” Jack took his glass back and down the bourbon inside. “It was a line that I didn’t want to cross.”

She pulled _his cigarette case_ from her pocket and took one out.  She lit it and took a few puffs. “Sì, lo so.”

“Can I have one?” Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

“Non.” She pocketed the case again. “I have a party to prepare, and no, you aren’t invited.”

_“Cara.”_

“Yes?” She frowned at him as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm over the table so he could get a puff of her cigarette.

“I know Aria wants you to help her retake Omega.  I’m sending you a file with codes that should help you once you’re on the station.” Jack caressed the underside of her wrist lightly before taking another drag on the cigarette in her fingers. “Enjoy your party.”

She let him take the cigarette from her and then rested her hand against his cheek for a moment. “If I die, in this war for a second time, promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“Lasciami andare questa volta.” Cara shifted her fingers to cover his mouth so he couldn’t argue. “Let me rest in peace.  I’m tired, Jack.  And if I don’t make it, I deserve the peace of death.”

“Little Rose.” The pain in his voice matched the look in his eyes.

 _“Promettere.”_ She ignored the kiss that he placed on her fingers.

“Fine.” He spoke the word and brushed his lips against her skin again. “I promise not to _play god_ with your life.”

“Grazie.” Cara stepped away from him. “Do _not_ crash my party, Jack.”

To her surprise, Jack didn’t show up during the party.  At least, Cara didn’t think that he had.  The whole evening was a hazy blur when she woke up the following morning.  She was alone in bed, but on further inspection of the apartment not alone in general.  Her current and former crew were scattered around the place in various stages of pain.

Hackett had also not shown up.  He’d been dragged away to deal with pending Alliance issues.  It was probably just as well, she couldn’t exactly wake up in bed with him.  And…she wasn’t sure that she wanted to.  She ate the eggs that Vega dished up while listening to Wrex, Javik and Zaeed argue about who had ‘shot up’ her bar the best.

_Affanculo._

The next week ended up being a blur for her as well.  Cara spent part of it on Omega with Aria.  Jack’s information coming in handy several times in getting around security measures that Cerberus had added to the station.  The latter part of the week had been spent in a lengthy hunt for Leviathan.  She found herself back in her apartment when it was all done.

She had reports strewn around the bed of one of the upstairs rooms while she sipped some of the leftover amaretto.  Hackett would rendezvous with her in the morning as they headed to Cronos to remove the Cerberus threat for good.  It would signify the start of the battle for Earth as well.

It always seemed like she ended up alone on the eve of life or death battles. _Merda_ She threw the datapad in her hand aside and decided that it was time to shake herself up a little.  She found a beautiful red dress that clung to her body in ways that were almost indecent. She added a pair of heels and headed out to the Casino.

Partners were not hard to come by that evening.  She danced with several men that she didn’t know before Vega stepped in.  She ignored Wrex’s offer to dance and then found herself standing at the bar waiting for a drink.  A hand tapped on her shoulder before it arrived.

Cara was pulled away from the bar back towards the dance floor by Jack.  She didn’t bother to feign annoyance.  She just melted into his arms as he led her through the other couples.  They danced until the music changed to some that neither of them liked.

“I have your necklace.”  Cara started to pull the saints medal from around her neck.

Jack brushed her fingers away and tucked the necklace back inside the top of her dress. “You can give it back to me when I see you next.”

_“Jack.”_

“I know that you’re heading to Cronos.  And…that means that Earth will be next.” He fiddled with a datachip that he retrieved from the front pocket of his suit. “There are vids on Cronos that you deserve to see without an audience.  You should see them without your squad listening in first.”

He started to leave but she slid her arm through his to stop him.  She didn’t want her last night before the _end_ to be a lonely one.  He didn’t resist when she made her way back to Tiberius Towers.  She watched the vids sitting at the desk in the downstairs office.

The ones about her condition when Project Lazarus started were hard to watch.  _Affanculo._ She played all of the footage twice.  It was too much to look at a third time and she wandered out of the room to find Jack smoking at the piano.  His fingers picked out a simple tune on it.

“Why am I here?” He didn’t bother to turn to look at her.

“I…” Cara hated the way he always managed to strip her bare, even when he wasn’t trying.  She glared at the back of his head. “I’ve been alone before most of the _suicide missions_ in my career. I just…merda…Jack.”

He turned then to smile at her, with one of his rare, genuine smiles. He extinguished the cigarette and moved off the bench. “Come here, Little Rose.”

“Non.”

“Stubborn Cara,” he chuckled.  Moving over to her, his hands skimmed up along her arms.  His fingers hooked the straps of her dress and pushed them off of her shoulders.  The fabric slid slowly to the floor to pool at her feet. “I think I should give you a reason to come back.”

“Bastardo arrogante,” she muttered.

Jack grasped the back of her neck suddenly and yanked her against him. “I knew you’d be mine, one day. I didn’t expect to want to be yours.”

“Cosa?” Cara wasn’t sure that she’d heard him right.  Jack didn’t _admit_ things like that.

“Maybe for once, I should _show_ you.” His eyes held an intense emotion that she didn’t want to decipher.  His lips crushed against hers. “Show you why it’s _always_ been me, not him.”

The kiss was as intense as his gaze.  He drew her into the downstairs bedroom to push her down on the bed. Sex with Jack had always been almost like an extension of one of their passionate arguments.  It was a fight for dominance that neither wanted to lose. 

_This was different._

He carefully removed his suit before joining her on the bed.  He took his time with her.  His hand never left the hold that he had on her neck. And his eyes stayed on hers.

“Jack.”

“ _My_ Little Rose.” He leaned down to reclaim her mouth as he thrust inside her pussy.

_Merda._

It was the first time that she felt completely lost in the moment with him.  She wasn’t thinking of her next move, or how to beat him.  Cara stopped mentally struggling with it all and surrendered to the moment. She focused on the feel of his cock slamming into her and the hand tightly gripping her neck. He carried her into multiple orgasms. 

She wasn’t really _aware_ again until she found herself resting on top of Jack’s body.  He had one arm around her shoulders and his other hand in her hair, holding her head to his chest.

_oh mio cazzo di dio._

_Hackett had been right._

She’d fallen in love with _Jack._

_Merda ._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lasciami andare questa volta – let me go this time


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I think I'm going to work on a Shepard/Anderson story next. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

Cara stepped into the control room to find Anderson dead on the floor and Kai Leng in a standoff with _Jack._ She moved inside and immediately knew what was wrong.  The assassin was definitely indoctrinated, if she hadn’t seen the reaper tech in him, she would’ve known anyway. _Merda._ She couldn’t move. He’d frozen her in place.

_Merda._

_Merda._

Kai Leng’s gun swung towards her and Jack fired immediately.  She expected him to argue with her when she dragged herself over to the panel to start the Crucible.  He didn’t.  Instead, Jack wrapped an arm around her back to keep her on her feet while she worked the tech to figure out how to make the damn thing fire.

Her comms were spotty but she could hear Hackett yelling for her.  She tuned him out while she concentrated.  It was like any other electronic schematic, she had to work the right sequence and the massive boom would follow. 

The massive part was definitely accurate.  Jack threw himself over her to shield her body when the room started to cave in on them.  When the shockwave from the blast and the shaking stopped, she flipped them over so she was on top.

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?” She glared down at him. “You don’t even have armor on.”

“Neither do you.” He ran his fingers lightly over the melted remains of her armor and fatigues.

 _“Merda.”_ Cara fell on her back with her hand still clutching her side. “I think I got shot at some point.”

Jack was leaning over her in an instant. He touched a finger to the necklace around her neck before moving down to check her wound. “Medi-gel?”

“ _Non.”_ She frowned at him when he lifted her up into his arms. “Che diavolo stai facendo?”

“I _am_ not letting you die, Little Rose. Not for a second time.” He ignored her protests as he slowly made his way out of the destroyed room towards the keeper tunnels.  “Don’t worry. I’ve got the location marked; I’ll send someone back for Anderson’s body.”

Cara woke up in the hospital two days later.  Jack was gone.  She hadn’t really expected him to hang around, not with the Citadel crawling with C-Sec and Alliance officers.  It didn’t matter that he’d probably been more critical to saving the world than she had. Or that she’d be dead if it wasn’t for him.

 _Merda.  Merda._ _Merda._

“He left once he knew that you were going to survive.” Hackett stepped into the room an hour after she woke up.

“Cosa?”

“You might not have been able to hear me over the comms, but I could hear you both loud and clear. I know what he did.” He pulled a chair up to sit near the hospital bed. “The doctor said that you’ll be out of here in a day or two.”

“I’m going to Rome.” Cara held up a hand when he started to argue. “The Alliance has gotten more than a pound of flesh from me, Steven.”

“Are you sure?”

“Si.” She took the hand that he held out towards her. “I could spend the rest of my life with you but it wouldn’t be enough for you because I can’t give you my whole heart. And you _deserve_ someone who can.”

There wasn’t much left to say after that.  He told her that the Council and Alliance had decided to throw an event in her honor once she’d gotten out of the hospital.  Cara snuck out of the hospital the day before she was supposed to and hopped on a transport bound for Earth.  She’d had enough attention to last her a lifetime.

She was sitting in one of the rebuilt café’s in Rome enjoying espresso and a pastry when Jack found her.  She’d wondered how long it would take him.  He looked…younger…less stressed.  It could’ve been the dark jeans and black t-shirt that he was wearing with a suit jacket.  “Jeans?”

“How many times have you teased me about wearing jeans?” He took the cigarette case from _her_ pocket and pulled out a cigarette before sliding the case into _his_ pocket. “I believe this is mine.”

“You gave it back to me.” She took a sip of coffee as she watched him light up his cigarette. “ _Dipshit_.”

“I might have been a bit premature.” He patted the pocket that he’d just put it in. “Did you decide who you wanted?”

Cara looked over the rim of her cup to meet his gaze. “Si.”

“And?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you the next time I’m talking in my sleep.” Cara set her coffee down.

“ _Little Rose.”_ He shifted his chair around the table until he was next to her.  He rested one arm along the back of her chair and the other on the table in front of her.  His hand held hers tightly and he pressed a kiss above her ear. “That is _not_ an answer.”

Cara chuckled before giving into the urge to lean against his chest. “I think you’ll find the answer in the fact that I am _not_ currently an active duty officer in the Alliance, and I am not spending my time with Hackett.”

“You picked me.” Jack’s voice held none of his usual smug confidence.  It was a back a moment later though. “It took you long enough.”

Cara rolled her eyes at him. “So what _exactly_ does _Achilles_ do?”

“Want to help me decide?”

She twisted her head to search his face for a moment. “Si.”

“Are you _ever_ going to tell me how you feel?” Jack ‘s fingers played with her hair.

“ _Non._ ”

“Little Rose.” Jack frowned at her.

_“Ti amo.”_


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little epilogue of sorts that was inspired by a drabble that I wrote on Tumblr from a kissing meme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

_From: Cara Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Favor._

_Jack is going to flay you alive and then string me up for good measure if he finds out about this. Why can’t you harass another former Alliance hero? I’m happy not being on the public radar and I’m not interested in being drawn back into it._

_Perché me?_

_Cara_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Cara Shepard_

_Subj: re: Why you._

_I haven’t asked you to attend any of the memorials or events or anniversary celebrations. The orphanage that is being built in your honor is the only thing that I’d like you to attend. It’s been a personal project of mine._

_I am not above begging._

_Jack Harper wouldn’t hurt a hair on your head. He gave up his empire for you. I have heard rumors that he still has his fingers in a few pies._

_Please?_

_You can bring the bastard with you._

_Steven_

* * *

 

_From: Cara Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Why You._

_Bene, si, bene._

_Do you honestly think that Jack will let me go anywhere near you without being there?_

_I will see you at the end of the week, on your head be the consequences._

_Cara_

* * *

 

The Alliance had ignored their presence in Rome for the past three years. Jack had been surprised that Hackett hadn’t tried once to contact Cara. He had spent those three years rebuilding his business. He stayed true to his promise to her that he would help humanity without hurting others in the process.  

He had heard rumors from a few contacts that Hackett was creating an orphanage in Cara’s honor. He had no doubts that the man would want her there for the opening. He’d spent the last few weeks waiting for her to bring the subject up with him.

Stepping into their lavish bedroom, Jack found her standing in the middle of her walk-in closet to find her staring at the gowns that she owned. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as she pulled out one of _his_ favorites. It was a classic black silk-chiffon dress with off-the-shoulder straps. It fit her curves perfectly and showed off her exquisite shoulders and neck.

“Are we _going_ somewhere, Little Rose?” He moved up behind her and gripped her shoulders tightly. He massaged the tense muscles. “What are you worrying about?”

“Jack.” She carefully set the dress aside and turned around to face him. She reached out to take a hold of his tie to tug him forward. “Go to Vancouver with me this weekend?”

“Why?”

“Steven has invited _us_ to an event to celebrate and raise money for the orphanage that is being built.” Cara trailed her fingers along his arm.

“Steven?”

“Si.”

 _“Cara.”_ He still hated to see her anywhere near the bastard.

“ _Jack_.”

His fingers tangled in her hair as he yanked her head forward so he could kiss her. “I _am_ going with you.”

“Claro.” She gestured to a suit of his that she’d already pulled out. It matched perfectly with her dress. “You will behave yourself.”

“Naturally.”

* * *

 

_From: Cara Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Jack._

_Is coming with me._

_Please try to behave yourself. I’d like to avoid having a repeat of the last time that the two of you were in a room together._

_Grazie._

_Cara_

* * *

 

The evening had gone mostly without a hitch. Jack had worn Cara’s favorite black suit with a deep red trim. She’d added red heels to her outfit. He’d bought a new set of jewelry to go with the dress. The ring, earrings and necklace were all gold with rubies and diamonds. The two of them drew a fair bit of attention as they stepped into the event.

Jack was growling into his bourbon an hour later as he watched Hackett lead Cara around the dance floor. He had been the picture of patience up until that point. Now he was barely resisting the urge to drag her away from the man. It didn’t matter that he generally tried to avoid showing any overt signs of jealousy.

He turned towards the bar to order a second drink. He was joined a few moments later by Cara. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Immensely.” She grinned at him over her amaretto. She set her glass down and started to disappear through the dancers. He followed after her determinedly.

"Cara." Jack’s fingers gripped her wrist tightly as he refused to let her duck past him into the nearby ladies restroom to escape.

_Not just yet._

He had been forced to watch her dance and talk with Hackett all evening.  It had been torture and he wanted it to end.  She was _his_ not the Admiral’s. Granted Cara would refuse all of that.  She was her own person. He didn’t deny that…he loved that about her.

_But Hackett shouldn’t have his hands on her either._

“ _Don’t even…_ " Cara stuttered to a stop when he yanked her against him. His teeth closed on his favorite spot on her neck to leave an angry, red mark that would be unmistakable. "Faccia di stronzo."

"Now you can go back to the Admiral." He ignored the glint in her eyes that promised revenge.  He quite enjoyed the hot sex that she usually considered payback. "You do look wonderful tonight, Little Rose. Have I mentioned that yet?"

“A few times.” Her eyes softened and then hardened as she touched the sore spot on her neck. “After all these years? You’re still jealous of any time that I spend with him.  Honestly, Jack.  How many ways do I have to say I love you?”

"Just one more." He dragged her in for another kiss. “Can we go home now? I prefer Rome and our home and _our_ life without Hackett in it.”

“Te amo.” She murmured against his lips with a sly grin. “Si, bene, take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cara's Outfit: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/78562729570/cara-is-going-to-an-event-by-pixelatrix-me
> 
> Jack's Suit: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/78565419660/british-lord-the-old-high-british


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...I had someone prompt me...and it inspired a drabble, which inspired a sequel to this story. It's likely to be a very angsty sequel. This picks ups about two years after the last chapter, so about four years post-Reaper War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

Cara sat at her favorite bistro sipping wine at a table on the outside patio.  Dark, grey clouds had rolled across the sky.  They cast shadows across the normally vibrant and lively square.  It fit her mood.

It was almost four years after the Reaper War, but Jack already found dipping his hands into the political waters impossible to resist.  She knew better than to ignore the gleam in his eyes as Achilles, as an organization, began gaining power and wealth.

_What the hell was she going to do?_

‘Are you leaving me?’

The question Jack had casually asked when she told him about her plans to visit the Citadel for a week. Cara found the angry inflection ironic since he left ten minutes later to hop on a shuttle for London. _Faccia di stronzo._ They’d argued about the direction he’d been guiding Achilles in recently. Cara was tired of arguing.

_Così stanco._

Over the past six months, Jack had continually dragged Cara out of her testing lab away from her electronic designs and into _his projects._ The research hadn’t seemed all that suspect until she delved deeper into parts of it he tried to hide from her. The other scientists within Achilles were steadily working on ‘advancing humanity.’

They were experimenting with AI technology that post-Reaper war had been declared illegal. Jack didn’t know Cara had discovered it yet. She didn’t want yet one more thing to fight about. She used to love the crazy, angry passion that drove them, now it exhausted it her.

The spark had been blown out to be replaced by lies, greed and ambition. They were three things Cara detested. She didn’t want to be drawn into a _new_ version of Cerberus. She’d seen how far Jack had gone with it. She refused to be blindly pulled into anything that even felt like it.

Cara wanted to play in her lab and make things explode. She wanted to build things and destroy them. Jack seemed to thrive on _building_ people and destroying them. She was starting to feel like she was next on the list which was why Liara’s invitation to meet on the Citadel had been a god-send.

* * *

 

_From: Cara Shepard_

_To: Liara T’Soni_

_Subj: re: Conference on the Citadel._

_I’ll be there later today. I’m looking forward to catching up with you._

_Your idea for an inter-species academy for gifted children who orphaned by the war is a good one. I’m not certain my teaching is a good idea, but I’m open to hearing your argument for it._

_What’s with all the secrecy about the location and the attendees? Who exactly are you trying to hide from me, T’Soni?_

_To answer your other question, I am still in possession of that apartment on the Citadel. I haven’t used it in years though. Traynor was using it up until a few months back, she promised to stock everything up before she left so I should be fine._

_Jack will not be joining me. I thought after the not so subtle hints you included in your message it might be wise to not tell him about the details of why I needed to head to the Citadel. Yes, I could use your help with dealing with Achilles. The files you managed to decrypt for me were very helpful._

_Cara_

* * *

 

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: Research._

_Imagine my surprise when I arrive in London to a panicked message from one of the heads of the research team in Rome._

_How precisely did you lose all of not only your own research notes but half of all the scientists I have working on this project?_

_What are you playing at, Little Rose?_

_You’ve never risked a project before. I know we have our differences on the path Achilles should take, but can’t you see the potential? We can take humanity so much further than it is right now, so much further than it’s gone since the war ended._

_I find myself incredibly disappointed in you._

_Once my meeting is done in London, I think we need to discuss this in detail in person._

_Don’t you?_

_Jack_

* * *

 

Cara turned from her omni-tool to the wine glass in front of her. She felt eyes on her. Her own eyes glinted angrily when she finally spotted one of the security operatives who worked closely with Jack. He was the head of Jack’s personal security team.

Leaving her wine glass on the table, Cara stormed across the room to confront him. She just finished sending il bastardo on his way when a familiar voice by the entrance to the restaurant caught her attention. _Hackett._ He strolled by the maître d’ and her attention turned to the very attractive redhead on his arm.

For reasons she couldn’t fathom, Cara’s heart sank and her temper rose in ways it hadn’t in a very long time. She paid for her wine and snuck out of the restaurant before Hackett saw her. He deserved to be happy. She kicked herself for even thinking about him. She thought she’d finally crushed the part of her that always wondered if she’d chosen the wrong man.

It unfortunately all came rushing back to her.

She went straight to Anderson’s old apartment. Traynor had been true to her word. It was not only clean, but well-stocked. In desperate need of a distraction, she unpacked her things then grabbed her bag with electronic components, her little toolbox and a digital notepad. After changing out of her dress into jeans and a tank-top, she spread it all out across one of the larger coffee tables and sank down on the floor to lose herself in explosives.

The door buzzer shocked Cara out of her thoughts thirty minutes later. It felt like hours. She set the tiny breadboard down and headed over to the door. She stared stupidly at the man in front of her once she opened it.

“Affanculo.”

“Hello to you too.” Hackett started to step forward then frowned when Cara didn’t move. “Can I come in?”

“Go away, Steven.” Her fingers gripped the edge of the doorframe. She cursed herself for not using the damn vid-monitor by the door.

“Nope.” He brought his hand up to brush his knuckles along her jaw. “Let me in.”

“No.” Cara shook her head, her long black and green hair briefly covered her face. “I’m in the middle of designing a mine. Can this wait?”

“I know what Jack’s doing.”

“ _Merda._ ”

“Let me in, Cara.” Hackett gently tucked her hair behind her ears. “You look like you need a friend.”

She steeled herself then turned hard brown eyes toward him. “I need time to myself. It’s why I came to the Citadel alone. I believe your date is probably tired of waiting for you, Steven. Buonasera.”

“You know I’ve never given up on you.” Hackett remained unaffected by her stony glare.

“Then you’re a fool.” Cara stepped back and sealed the door. She rested her forehead against it once it closed. “ _Fottermi_.”

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

Traynor had to die. Cara decided this when she realized the bottles of red wine she usually kept in the bar were gone. She’d design a special explosive to take her out. There was instead an absurd amount of beer and white wine. She refused to even look at the beer and instead ordered dinner from one of the few places on the Citadel that would deliver whole bottles of wine with a meal.

With a plate of Bucatini alla Matriciana and a glass of wine, Cara sat in front of her terminal and began hacking her way through the secret files of both Achilles and Jack. She drank through the first two bottles of wine over the course of a few hours.

_Figlio di una cagna_

She should’ve known.

She had known, but she’d been a fool.

Achilles was Cerberus.

He’d lied to her about truly separating. Cara knew why, even half-way to drunk she could think clearly enough to see it.   His indoctrinated troops were out of control and the Alliance wanted him dead. He had made a mistake and would likely have lost everything.

The only way to survive without being killed by the Alliance as to pretend to start over along with _saving_ Cara with Hackett listening in on it all. Jack managed to move his funding and non-indoctrinated staff slowly into Achilles without anyone the wiser. He lulled Cara into believing she was leading the charitable tone of the organization all the while he’d been increasing its political clout.

And Jack had used the ‘heroine of the Citadel and Reaper wars’ as the front for all of it.

_Who would question any organization Commander Shepard was so closely tied to?_

Cara ignored the third and fourth bottle of wine and made herself an extra strong cup of espresso. She carried it back to the terminal. There were questions Jack would need to answer…and things he might have to answer for in her mind. She needed advice first though, so she didn’t just rig his apartment to explode.

She had told him so many times not to forget at heart she would _always_ be that scrawny street rat with questionable morals. Her edges hadn’t been completed removed though now she was thinking a little more clearly; she could see how Jack had worked to soften her inherent suspicion and fire. She’d let him get away with it.

_Wasn’t that love?_

* * *

 

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Citadel_

_From: Cara Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_CS: Cosa diavolo sto facendo?_

_SH: I don’t know, what the hell are you doing?_

_CS: Steven._

_SH: Are you still at the apartment? Why don’t I come over?_

_CS: No, no, that is a very bad idea. My mind needs to be clear._

_SH: Do you have trouble thinking when I’m with you?_

_CS: Merda._

_CS: You said you knew what Jack was doing. What exactly do you know?_

_SH: We’ve been investigating the credit accounts associated with Achilles. We know something isn’t right. The money keeps increasing beyond what the donations account for._

_CS: Merda._

_SH: Yes._

_SH: What have you discovered?_

_CS: How do you know I’ve discovered anything?_

_SH: It was only a matter of time before you started realizing he’s using you to keep attention away from something._

_CS: Vaffanculo._

_CS: I’m going to drown in my own blind stupidity._

_SH: No, you aren’t, Cara. You won’t, because I won’t let you._

_CS: Steven._

_SH: I’m bringing you breakfast. We can talk in person._

_SH: And Cara? I won’t let him drag you under._

_CS: Perché no?_

_SH: You know the answer to that question. You’ve always known the answer to that question._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

 

Cara sat on the couch with the cup of coffee Hackett had handed to her. She stared at the breakfast pastry he’d also brought for breakfast. “Where did you find cornetti on the Citadel?”

“I made them,” he shrugged.

Cara bit into the sweet pastry with a satisfied moan. “ _Perché_?”

“You enjoy them.”

She licked a crumb from the corner of her mouth and raised an eyebrow at him when his eyes followed the movement of her tongue. “After all these years? I do _not_ understand you, Steven.”

“I tried.” Hackett ran his thumb along the rim of his coffee cup. “I tried dating. It’s been an endless string of first dates and I’ve finally given up on it.”

“ _Perché?”_

“They don’t compare to you and loneliness is preferable to settling for second best.” He spoke so casually Cara couldn’t help but feel overwhelmingly guilty. “Kahlee Sanders and I have taken to being each other’s plus one at events and dinners. She misses David quite a bit.”

“You were always the better man,” Cara whispered. She needed to distract herself from where her thoughts were going. This was why she wanted to have the conversation via chat. “I deleted all of the research I did for Jack before I left for the Citadel.”

“ _Cara._ ”

“I was angry.”

“ _Cara.”_

“Cosa?” She focused on her breakfast _not_ on the blue eyes watching her. “I might’ve ruined _all_ of the research, not just mine.”

“And you don’t think he’s going to find that suspicious?”

“I know he will.” Cara smiled slowly over the top of her coffee cup. “I have no doubt it will _enrage_ him quite thoroughly.”

“ _Cara._ ”

“He broke his promises, Steven.” Cara set the coffee down on the counter before the glass shattered in her fist. Her smile went from pleasant to brittle. “And he will regret it many, many times over before I’m finished with him.”

* * *

 

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: Silence._

_It’s never good when you are quiet, Little Rose._

_What are you planning? What exactly do you believe I’ve done?_

_I’m sure it’s simply a misunderstanding._

_Jack_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food Reference: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/89967760031/fuckyeahitalianfood-espressino-and-cornetto


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

_From: Liara T’Soni_

_To: Cara Shepard_

_Subj: re: Shadow Broker resources._

_Feron is leading one of my units at the moment. It should not be too much of an issue for him to divert a few of them._

_What exactly are you planning?_

_I’m working to decrypt the other file you forwarded to me._

_In happier news, the event is going to plan. Remember the Asari dress designer I mentioned? The black gown you wanted is available._

_Liara_

* * *

 

_From: Jack_

_To: Cara_

_Subj: Silence._

_Why are you ignoring me?_

_Have I done something that dreadfully wrong, Little Rose?_

_Talk to me. I don’t want to have to interrupt your alone time on the Citadel, but I will. I’m concerned about you. You won’t even respond to my vid-chat requests._

_Jack_

* * *

 

Silence was never a good thing with Cara, Hackett finally decided to make his way over to her apartment when he hadn’t heard from her the entire day. He found her lost in some sort of explosive device.   She had diagrams spread around her on the floor while electronic parts along with a prototype covered the coffee table. She spoke to herself in Italian, too low and quickly for him to understand.

“Cara?”

She shook her head a few times as if to clear her mind then peered up at him in confusion. “Am I late for something?”

“Have you moved at all since I left you this morning?” Hackett was concerned at the tired lines in her beautiful face.

“Si.” Cara smiled wickedly at him though it faded away. “I had to find a part in my case upstairs.”

“Have you eaten?” Hackett itched to run his fingers through her hair to straighten out the tangles from where she’d obviously be mussing it up while thinking through a problem. She tended to do that quite a bit. He wanted to kiss away the hurt and strain she couldn’t quite hide from him. He frowned when he realized she hadn’t answered him. “Cara? Have you eaten?”

“You brought me something.” She didn’t look up and her words were muffled by the tiny screwdriver she held between her lips. “Che ore sono?”

“Almost ten at night.”

“Merda.” She wilted against the cushions with a groan and tossed the screwdriver aside. “I miss your version of Tortilla de Papa. Will you make it for me?”

“I will.” He brushed his fingers along her jaw. He didn’t like the tension he could feel. “Let’s order a pizza for now. You can’t skip so many meals.”

“Not the volus place, I think Vega still owes them a tip.” Cara captured his hand before he could pull it away. “I wasn’t fair to you. You were strung along while I let Jack…Mi dispiace tanto.”

“Cara.” He didn’t need an apology from her. He’d always known he ran the risk of losing her to Jack.

She waved him off as she shifted forward to look at her blueprints again. “He’ll pay for this, for all those lives I let him get away with ending.”

“ _Cara._ ”

“Such a stupid little fool.”

Hackett decided he’d had enough of listening to her berate herself. He grabbed her arms to lift her off of the couch and out from amongst the _debris_ from her experimenting. He crushed her against him while his lips found hers to cut her off. She stiffened briefly then wound her arms around his neck to leverage herself up.

“Steven.” She moved a hand to cover his mouth. “I won’t compound my sins by using you for a rebound.”

“You gave him chance after chance, let me have mine.” Hackett wanted very badly to have a real chance to _woo_ her. He’d never really gotten one since Jack had been so intricately woven into her life. “If you’re sure you’re done with him, let me try to win you over. Please?”

Cara rested her forehead against his shoulder while muttering in Italian that he must be a masochist. “Why would you do this?”

“Love.”

He held his breath waiting for her to respond. Cara moved away from him over to the piano. She ran her fingers randomly over a few of the keys. He started to think she wasn’t going to respond at all to him.

“I’m not a good person.” Cara silenced his protest with a glance. “I’m not. I’m not necessarily a bad one either; I simply seem to fit in this wonderfully grey area of morality. It’s a flaw not many would understand.”

“Flawed enough to be perfect.”

Cara rolled her eyes at him impatiently. She started to speak in Italian then shifted into English as she collapsed onto the piano bench with a sigh. “What do you want from me? From this?”

“Someone to have pizza with,” he said simply.

“ _Steven._ ”

“We were friends, Cara. How about we start there? This time without the distraction of a man who knows how to play your flaws against you.” Hackett had no idea if Cara could ever truly fall completely in love with him. He knew she’d loved him; at least he had part of her heart. He wanted all of it though. “So how does pizza sound? Then you can tell me all about the tiny explosive you’ve been building.”

“You want to hear about it?” She sounded… _shocked._

“Always.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

Hackett spent most of his morning in talks with the Council. Since he was the human representative on the board of the academy, the _convincing_ had been left up to him. It barely gave him enough time to dress for the fundraiser Liara had planned for the evening. He initially planned on wearing his dress blues then decided to surprise Cara instead with a simple navy blue tuxedo.

The way her eyes drifted down his body when Hackett met her at the entrance made it worth the effort. Cara wore a silk dress that matched his suit in color. He figured he owed Liara huge thank you later. It was a floor-length gown with lace sleeves and bare shoulders. He managed to restrain himself to a single kiss on one of her shoulders.

_She looked exquisite, beyond exquisite._

“Dance with me?” He let his fingers drift up her side before looping around her back to draw her closer. “Just one before we have to _mingle_?”

_“Si.”_

“You’re very quiet this evening, Cara.” Hackett spun her around into the middle of the dancers. “I always feel mildly concerned when you’re silent.”

“Only mildly?” Cara teased though her eyes remained serious. “Jack will be here tonight.”

“Are you worried?”

“About Jack?” Cara laughed bitterly. “Only a fool doesn’t worry about a man with no limits.”

“What about a woman with no limits?”

“I have limits, Steven.” Cara tilted her head to the side. She lifted her hand to rest against his face. Her thumb brushed against his cheek. “It’s your influence. You’ve ruined me.”

“Ruined?”

“Si. _Testa di Cazzo.”_ She made the curse sound like a caress.

Hackett wanted to stay on the dance floor with her all night, but Liara came over to drag her away. He knew Cara would need time to move on. It didn’t mean he couldn’t continually remind her why they were so damn good together. She laughed with him and her mood always seemed to lighten around him. It was at least a start…a movement forward toward his end goal.

He didn’t know when exactly he’d fallen in love with Cara. The emotions had snuck up on him before he realized and it was already too late. She’d realized she was in love with Jack in the middle of the Reaper War. He hadn’t stood a chance against the history the two of them held. His damn heart refused to let him move on. If Jack was foolish enough to squander the gift she was, Hackett would be there to pick up all of the pieces for her.

After speaking briefly with the Primarch, Hackett started across the room to speak with the human ambassador when he caught sight of Jack Harper edging his way around the crowd toward Cara.   Damn the man to hell. He wasn’t going to let Jack worm his way in again, not without a fight. It wasn’t likely Cara would be all that friendly toward him in any case.

She wasn’t gifted with a very forgiving nature.

Catching the eye of two of the marines stationed by the door, Hackett started through the dancers to intercept the formerly Illusive Man. He reached them to find the two already in a heated, but whispered conversation. The man had a firm grip on Cara’s elbow. Hackett could see her temper was already starting to rise. Her eyes flashed dangerously while she spoke to Jack telling him in rapidly spoken Italian to ‘fuck off to hell you rat bastard.’

"I saw you dancing with him." Jack's voice was low and filled with what he likely felt was righteous anger. "Didn't take you long, did it?"

" _Vaffanculo._ " Cara pulled on her arm that he held tightly in his hand. " _Let. Go._ "

"Or what?"

"Or you will learn sooner than I intended how dangerous of an enemy I can be." Cara managed to look menacing despite the elegant gown she wore. "Don't test me, Jack."

“We seem to have an uninvited and unwelcome guest.” Hackett pried Jack’s fingers from Cara who shifted to stand between the two men. “I’d say it’s a pleasure to see you, Jack, but it really isn’t.”

“Admiral.” Jack spoke through clenched teeth. “We…”

“There is _no_ we, Jack.” Cara snapped at him. Hackett rested his hands gently on her shoulders to keep her from throwing a punch. “ _We_ were finished the moment you decided to begin lying to me again. I told you, no lies. You used me, and you lied to me. And I’m a stupid little fool for ever thinking you could be a better man. _Pezzo di merda._ Leave, Jack, leave before I decide to reveal all your dirty secrets.”

“Little Rose.”

“Sweet little names and gifts won’t soothe my anger.” Cara brushed Hackett’s hands away from her and took a few steps forward until she could take a hold of the lapels of Jack’s tuxedo jacket. “Che cosa ti dico? What the _hell_ did I tell you, Jack? I always said never forget where you found me. I was on the streets for a long time. I’ve _never_ forgotten those lessons.”

“Do not…”

“Threaten you?” Cara yanked on his jacket to shake him. “I know about what you are doing with Achilles. Would you like to see how easily I can ruin you?”

“Cara.” Hackett decided to intervene when he realized they were garnering a little bit of an audience. He looped his arm around her waist to ease her away from the man. He met Jack’s eyes with more than hint of anger. “I recommend you leave before I decided to let the two marines standing behind you arrest your arrogant ass.”

“This _isn’t_ over.” Jack snapped at both of them before storming out of room.

“ _Affanculo.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cara Dress Reference: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/91060885811  
> Hackett Suit Reference: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/91156631036/a-gentleman-in-portugal-the-portuguese


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

Hackett had given Cara space for a few days. He finally gave into his concern and went to check up on her. She was stretched out on one of the sofas in the second floor den in her apartment. Her face was hidden underneath an oversized sketchpad. He felt a surge of amusement when he found the floor covered completely by bits and pieces of electronic components. There were two finished devices on the coffee table next to a turned over empty cup of coffee.

Deciding not to wake her, Hackett lifted the sketchpad gently away from her face then carried Cara over to the nearest bedroom. He slid her under the covers, glad she’d chosen to work in a tank-top and silk pajama bottoms. He brushed his fingers through her hair to get it out of her face then left her with a soft kiss on her forehead.

The following morning Hackett went to bring her breakfast only to find a note indicating she’d be back in a day or two. He smiled at the familiar handwriting. Cara tended to have two modes when writing—the indecipherable, hastily jotted notes in the middle of her brainstorms and the elegant script when she wasn’t rushing. He found both endearing for very different reasons.

One glance at the detailed blueprints still strew across the upstairs coffee table was enough to send Hackett’s stress level soaring. Cara had created a new version of her electric mine with the new capability of shutting down any terminal and omni-tool within a certain radius. She must’ve been planning to hit Achilles’ main offices where all the research data was stored. It would cripple the Illusive Man’s networks for days, longer if it managed to corrupt all or part of the files.

_A good plan._

_Better if she hadn’t gone in alone._

Knowing it was pointless to try to make it there himself, Hackett sent in Team Delta which happened to be within thirty minutes of the Achilles headquarters. He ordered them to _monitor_ only. Cara could handle herself and Jack Harper. It wouldn’t help to have a safety net there if she got into trouble though.

He was in the kitchen making dinner when Cara arrived later that evening. She sauntered into the apartment looking very pleased with herself. He glanced way from the braised beef short ribs in the pot in front of him to appreciate the way her tight leather pants fit her body. She wore a button-up dark brown pint shirt with it. She turned around slowly to allow him to help her ease out of the black mid-length leather jacket she wore as well.

“Is this the new uniform for missions?” He took one last, lingering look at the leather accentuated curves of her ass. “I certainly approve of it.”

_“Figlio di puttana.”_

“Is that anyway to treat a man who made stew with gnocchi for you?” Hackett’s tension started to melt away when Cara’s stormy eyes lit up with a smile. He went back over to the stove to check on the stew. “And how is Jack harper doing?”

“Seething.” Cara’s smile dimmed and he watched her walk over to the bar to pour herself a drink.

Hackett finished getting the stew where it needed to be while Cara nursed an amaretto on the rocks while looking out the windows in her apartment to the skycars flying by. "How can I help?"

"I always knew the risks with Jack." Cara rested the palm of her hand against the glass. "He could destroy me as easily as I can him, more easily perhaps.  His weak spots are harder to find. What a little fool I have been."

"Cara."

"Don't, Steven." She took another sip from her drink. " _Affanculo."_

 _"Cara."_ He worried what would happen when she finally let some of her rage loose. “Did your devices work?”

She raised an eyebrow at him in response. “Sì, certo.”

“And the purpose?”

“You must remember dealing with Jack is an extended game of chess with a chess master. He will elude and outwit you easily, and apply brute force and wealth if that doesn’t work.” Cara twisted around so she could lean against the window. “He expects me to either do nothing, or to lose my temper and blow something up. This is…subtle. It was a refined attack that no one will ever prove was caused by me. Jack will know. He’ll know, and he won’t know what my next move would be.”

“What is your next move?” Hackett plated up the stew and gnocchi into bowls to carry over into the living room. They sat across from each other to eat. “Cara?”

She canted her head to the side while she considered. “It must be personal. The Achilles attack was business. This will be a little more…directed.”

“How?”

“Patience, Steven, patience.” She took a bite of the gnocchi and melted into the cushions with a moan that had Hackett _rising_ to attention. She smirked over her bowl at him. “Patience with that as well?”

“ _Cara.”_

She leaned forward to set the bowl on the table that was between the two couches. “You’re a good man.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re a good man.” She stared down into the stew looking lost for a moment. “We’ve had this conversation a million times it seems like. I don’t deserve the chances you give me.”

“I…”

She held up her hand to stop him. “I’ve lost too many of my chances, I won’t throw this one away so easily.”  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food Reference: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/92847244701/in-my-mouth-braised-beef-short-ribs-with-potato
> 
> Style Reference: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/89606392152/wantering-leather-mid-length-shearling-collar


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm ending this here, for now. I may come back and write more at some point. I just thought this was a fitting place for Cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

_From: Cara Shepard_

_To: The Shadow Broker_

_Subj: re: The Little Rose Orphanage._

_It will be worth it in the end. I promise._

_How hard would it be to completely take over the board of directors? If we have control over it, we can then vote to turn control of it over to the Alliance. It would be quite a slap in the face to Jack. It’s the jewel in his ‘I’m a better man crown.’_

_Maybe put Hackett in position to be the head of the board of directors?_

_Yes, I do realize I’m quite a vindictive sort of person._

_I’m fine with it._

_Cara_

* * *

 

_From: Cara Shepard_

_To: Aria T’Loak_

_Subj: An old friend._

_You’ll find attached to this message the code to access a remote tracking device. It’s been snuck into the Achilles system. It allows you to track the movements of the Illusive Man._

_I believe you’ve been wanting to find him to repay his kindness in taking over Omega._

_Enjoy yourself._

_Cara_

* * *

 

Cara sat on the edge of the hot tub in her apartment. She was wearing a simple, short black dress. She sipped amaretto with her legs dangling in the warm water. She hadn’t moved three hours later when Hackett arrived wanting to know what the hell she’d done.

She feigned utter shock when Hackett mentioned the Achilles’ offices in New York City had been attacked by members of the Blue Suns.   The Alliance wasn’t sure why the mercenary group was even on Earth. They’d attacked the building then fled the system almost immediately. He assured her that Jack Harper had managed to escape on a shuttle alone relatively unharmed.

The man had nine lives.

Cara threw back the rest of her drink and set the glass down beside her. “I wasn’t _personally_ involved in the attack.”

“But?”

“I may have directed the Queen of Omega to his most recent location.” Cara casually inspected her fingernails. “Think she still holds a grudge for his trying to take her throne away?”

Kicking his shoes off, Hackett removed his socks and rolled up the legs of his trousers. He sat next to her with his leg brushing against hers in the water. He rested his hand on her knee and smiled at her when she leaned her head against his arm.

“He’s going to come after you.” Hackett sounded concerned.

“Forse,” she shrugged indifferently. Her eyes hardened after a moment of thought. “Lo spero. I really hope he does.”

He sighed, but wisely decided not to attempt to dissuade her. Cara always appreciated that Hackett never tried to change her mind. She could just _be_ with him. He wasn’t trying to mold her into anything, probably because he realized it would be pointless.

“Have dinner with me?” He bumped her head with his shoulder lightly.

“Something simple.” She rested her hand on his arm for leverage to get to her feet.

* * *

 

_From: Aria T’Loak_

_To: Cara Shepard_

_Subj: re: An Old Friend._

_We missed him._

_I’d have a weapon close at hand for the next few days, if I were you._

_I plan on trying again in a few weeks._

_Aria_

* * *

 

Dinner was a simple meal of noodles at the restaurant on the Strip near the casino. Cara was too wrapped up in her thoughts for more. She felt bad since she’d barely done more than nod at Hackett when he spoke. She had a feeling nagging in the pit of her stomach. It reminded her of the days when she’d been at the orphanage in Rome, worry that she couldn’t identify, but couldn’t shake either.

They had barely stepped into her apartment after dinner when Cara spotted the man leaning casually against the piano. Jack held a rifle pointed directly at Hackett’s chest. Cara immediately darted over to stand in front of the Admiral. She slid her hand into the pocket on her dress to wrap her fingers around the small mine she carried with her at all times.

“No guards?” She glanced quickly around the room. “It’s not like you to travel alone.”

“The Blue Suns attacked. Your doing? It’s _not_ like you to let others handle your dirty work.” Jack sneered mockingly at her. “Are you afraid to face me on your own?”

Cara reached behind her to grip Hackett’s shirt firmly to keep him from moving. “I am _not_ afraid of you. Pezzo di merda.”

“I saved your life, Little Rose.” Jack tilted the rifle a little. “I’ll let you choose. His life for yours. I’m confident I can get one shot off, maybe two. So what’ll it be? Is the street rat capable of such a sacrifice? We’re not so different you and I.”

With carefully measured steps, Cara walked across the room until she stood in front of Jack. She made sure to keep herself in the way of any shot he fired. She didn’t flinch when the muzzle of the rifle was pressed directly against the base of her throat.   A quick glance up into his eyes showed her a complete lack of emotion. He seemed almost a shell of his former self, no fire, no passion.

“I loved you.” Cara brought her hand up and splayed it on his chest. “You can’t break my heart again, Jack. It doesn’t belong to you anymore. And _we_ are _very_ different people. I kept my humanity, and you sacrificed your own. I won’t let you sacrifice mine as well.”

“Little Rose.”

“Why did you come here? Perché mi hai fatto fare questo? Perché? I don’t want to do this, Jack.” Cara trigged the device in her hand. “Mi dispiace tanto.”

The directional charge sent Jack flying backwards into the large windows behind the piano. His rifle fell to the ground useless as the glass shattered on impact. She could only watch in horror while he soared through the opening to plummet to his death. She stared at the shards of glass on the ground in shock, Hackett’s voice in the background muffled by the ringing in her ears. He called Captain Bailey to inform him of the situation.

“Cara?”

She waved her arm frantically to get him to stop. She desperately needed a moment to gather herself. The device in her hand clattered to the ground as her arm dropped to her side. It seemed they had finally come full circle and the relief she expected to feel never came.

Hackett stepped up behind her to wrap his arms around her. He ignored her attempts to wriggle away from him. “He didn’t give you a choice. He would’ve killed us both, and you know it. It might not matter now, but it will eventually. You did the right thing, Cara.”

“I…”

“It’s okay to cry if you need to.” He rested his head against hers. “I have all the time in the world to hold you.”

She wilted a little in his arms. “It’s over.”

“It is.”

“Will you tell Bailey not to eject him out an airlock? I’d like to bury him in Rome.” Cara leaned her head back against Hackett’s chest. “He might not deserve it. But he saved me once, and I think he loved me…in his own way.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Steven.”

“Not a question, Cara.” His arms tightened around her. “I _love_ you. I’ll go with you. I love you, and I’m staying with you until you’re ready to love me back.”

“Not sure I deserve it.” Cara tilted her head to the side to kiss him. “And I’m not ready for it, but… grazie.”

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a short epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo
> 
> Thanks for the great comments & kudos and everything. =)

Six months after Jack’s death, Cara had moved permanently back into Anderson’s old apartment. She turned the downstairs bedroom into a working research and design lab. She sometimes borrowed one of the spectre labs if she needed to blow something up. She’d learned the hard way in the first month not to test in her apartment. It had taken days to repair all the damage.

The workable devices Cara built were sold to the Alliance and other council races. Her services were quickly becoming heavily requested. She received a lot of custom design requests.   It was the most relaxing work she’d ever done.

Currently sprawled on the floor of the living room on a plush Italian rug she’d added to the room several months back, Cara worked on a design for the turian military. Garrus had called in a favour to get himself to the top of her list. She jotted notes around the sketched blueprints to make adjustments since her first test had failed spectacularly. Her eyes were still ringing from the blast.

“Have you eaten?”

Cara twisted over onto her side to glance up at Hackett in surprise. She hadn’t even heard the door open. “ _Affanculo_. I didn’t key the door to allow you in so you could give me a heart attack every afternoon.”

“If I didn’t, you’d never remember to eat or sleep or leave the damn apartment.” Hackett reached out to pluck a small component stuck to her hair. “Did you remember to eat the breakfast I left for you?”

“Io non sono un bambino.” Cara sighed when he pointed out the uneaten food on the nearby coffee table, right where Hackett had left for her. “Merda.”

“What were you saying about not being a child?” His blue eyes were filled with amusement. “What _am_ I going to do with you?”

“Feed me?” Cara got up slowly, pausing to stretch out her arms. “I’m starving.”

“How about a simple spaghetti? We have leftover sauce.” Hackett massaged her shoulders gently. He paused when she tilted her head to look up at him. “Cara?”

“Sono pronta.”

He slid his hands from her shoulders down her back to draw her closer. “Are you certain?”

“Si.”

“I’m not sure spaghetti will cut it.” Hackett clutched her in his arms. “I want to take you out this evening.”

“Steven.”

“We have…”

“No.”

“Cosa?” She frowned at him.

“Do you think I waited years to feed you leftovers?” Hackett turned her around and pushed her toward the stairs. “Let me show you what I’m capable of.”

Cara took the three steps back over to him and looped her arms around his neck as she leaned up to press her lips against his. “I know _exactly_ what you are capable of Steven.”

_A year later…_

There had been a small, velvet box in Hackett’s jacket pocket. Cara had felt it when she’d been looking for a scrap of paper to jot an idea down on it. She’d done the only logical thing to do, hop on a shuttle for earth. She wasn’t sure why she ended up at the unmarked grave where they’d buried Jack.

Unmarked because Cara had worried if someone discovered it was The Illusive Man’s grave they’d dig him up. She stared at the simple marble stone with a delicate rose carved into it. There was no name or date or anything else. She wasn’t entirely certain he deserved what little had been done for his grave.

She frowned at the marker as she sat on a bench. “I don’t love you anymore. _Merda._ Maybe I never really was in love with you. It was like a cancer in my heart, Jack, you were killing me from the inside out and I never realized it until I was nearly dead.   Figlio di una cagna.”

A quiet cough interrupted her long string of curses.

“Steven.” She didn’t need to glance over her shoulder to know who had joined her.

“Why here?” Steve sat on the stone bench with her. “I’m…have I pushed you too quickly into this?”

“Che diavolo?” Cara covered his hand with hers. “I came to make peace…”

“With Jack?”

“Non, non.” Cara shook her head and tried to figure out how to explain the shift going on in her heart. “Peace with the death of the part of my…merda…how do…”

“Slowly, Cara, take your time.”

“Ti amo.” She spoke without the hint of a tremor in her voice.

“Cara?”

“I’m in love with you, Steven. “ Cara had found it a slower process with Hackett, not like Jack which had felt like being shoved into the deep end of a pool. “I will say yes, whenever you ask me the question.”

“You will?”

“Si.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Face Reference for Cara: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/85214944781/cara-shepard


End file.
